I Love You!(No Seriously)
by superhusbandfeels
Summary: Normally, Tony didn't mind when people fought over him. What bugged him was that it was his TEAMMATES who are currently fighting over him. "He sung me to sleep when I had a nightmare!" "He changed me when I spilled juice all over me!" "He told me he loved me!" "HE SAID THAT TO ALL OF US!" Tony was screwed. Tony x everyone, probably superhusbands in last chapters. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Rated T for Obvious reasons. :P**

**READ: Starts off as Avengers+Loki/Minus Tony turned into kids, budding romance starts after they get all get turned back.**

"Stark, get your ass over here now and help us!" Steve yelled through the group comm, his shield protecting him from the laser beam shooting at him.

"Good to hear from you again, Spangles. It's called fashionably late. I'll be there in a few, don't get your patriotic panties in a bunch." Tony replied, flying through the air and taking a look at the havoc below him. Apparently, Loki somehow got Odin to believe he was "good" again, and set him free from his cell. However, Loki planned revenge and sent another alien army of his to terrorize New York City, having Fury to call an Avengers Assemble distress call, much to Tony's dismay.

Tony looked down and scanned the whole scene. Captain America was hunched over, blocking lasers and other types of weapons with his shield, while occasionally coming out and shooting with his loaded gun. Hawkeye shot his arrows at the aliens running towards him, not missing a single one. Natasha was behind him, her gun loaded and aimed towards the other aliens. Thor was smashing and snapping the alien's necks, while Bruce was getting into Hulk-mode.

"Reindeer games still hasn't learned his lesson yet?" Tony asked. He heard Clint snickering through the comm, followed by a harsh tone of Natasha telling him to focus.

"Agent Romanoff, long time no talk!" Tony said, getting no response. He smirked, picturing Natasha rolling her eyes.

"Guys, we need to concentrate." Bruce said.

"Avengers, we can get to our reunion later. Right now we have another alien army at our hands." Fury's voice filled through the comm.

"Agreed." Steve said. "Okay Hawkeye, I want you at the rooftop of the highest building at the eastern end. Iron man will be at the sky, helping you shoot every alien coming through that portal. Natasha, I want you to go and get Loki. Thor and I will be front in center. And Hulk, Smash."

After what seemed like decades, the battle finally stopped. All the aliens were killed, the portal closed, the city wasn't that damaged as last time(Thank god) and Natasha called everyone to the tower with a captured Loki, feet and hands tied skillfully with rope. Tony snickered.

"Hey Reindeer games, Santa came and told me you escaped from your stable." Loki narrowed his eyes and growled at him.

"Brother, this has to stop this instant." Thor said, grasping Mjolnir tightly around his right hand.

"Don't call me that! I am not your brother, nor will I ever be." Loki yelled, trying to get loose from the ropes. After awhile of struggling to get free, Loki sighed in defeat.

"Give up yet?" Steve asked, stepping in front of Loki.

Loki smirked. "I still have another trick up my sleeve."

And with that, Loki's scepter behind him began to glow brightly as Loki started chanting, as it seems, a spell. Avengers were startled at Loki's abrupt, but got into battle mode and prepared for the worst. After a few short seconds later, the room was filled with a loud BOOM and gas began to cover all around them.

Tony flew back onto the wall, wincing at the sudden pain that shot through his back. Then he blacked out.

Tony woke up, still in his iron man suit and his back seemed to be numb at the moment.

"J-Jarvis, buddy you there?" Tony asked, after gaining back consciousness.

"Yes sir." Jarvis said in reply."Where's the others? Did Loki escape?" Tony questioned.

"No sir… but-""But what? Jarvis, tell me." Tony demanded.

"Well sir… see for yourself."

Tony scanned the room, then he stopped abruptly to stare at 6 little toddlers at the far end of the room, who looked to be no more then four, all staring at him with curiosity. He froze once he noticed they all looked oddly similar to his teammates and Loki.

"….Y-you.. you can't be serious.." Tony said. He noticed the toddler with blonde hair and blue eyes, looking at him like he was the 7th wonder of the world. He stared back at him, trying to figure out which teammate it is.

"….S-St..Steve?" The toddler giggled and nodded his head. He got up and ran towards Tony in a laughing manner. "Hi mister!" Steve grinned, plopping down on his lap and showing off his pearly white teeth. The others followed him, surrounding the shocked Tony and grinned at him from ear to ear.

"…." Tony didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. Only one thing came to his mind.

_I'm on baby duty, oh fucking great. _

**How is it? Is it bad? Please review! This is my first time writing a story like this, so I'd be grateful to have some advice and suggestions from other readers and writers. I'm already brainstorming the next chapter, you know.. If this story doesn't bite(which I hope it doesn't). Anywho, I should be off. So, bye bye for now!~**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony sat across from the 6 little toddlers, sighing in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay. Let me see if I got this right." Tony said to himself. He pointed at the first toddler closest to him, curled up on the couch with a blanket, eyes currently focused on the flat-screen TV showing Brave.

"That's Clint." He grinned, finding it funny that Clint would watch a movie with his two favorite things: redheads and bows & arrows.

He pointed to the blond-haired toddler in the far end of the room, sitting in front of the coffee table, scribbling drawings on a piece of paper."That's Steve, definitely." He said, surprised with his art skills at only age 4. Then again, he himself was a genius at birth, so it wasn't that surprising.

He looked across the room and found the two little Asgardian toddlers running around in circles.

"Brother! Wait for me!" The shorter toddler with slick black hair yelled, running as fast as his little feet could carry him.

"HAHA! You will never catch me, Brother!" the taller toddler with silky blond hair yelled back, running past Steve and waving a miniaturized Mjolnir in the air.

"….That's Thor and Loki." Tony gulped, already seeing Pepper yelling at him for the damaged furniture.

He turns his head to the right and sees Bruce looking at Tony's gadgets in amazement. He already knows that Bruce is thinking of taking apart the gadgets and experimenting with them in his head.

"That's my science bro!" Tony says in satisfaction. "And last but not least is….." Tony trails off, searching the room for the red-headed toddler that is no where to be found.

_Where is she?_ Tony thinks, standing up to look for her. He feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns to the red-headed toddler hanging upside down from the ceiling, smirking in his face. Tony shrieks and falls backwards on his butt, hissing at the pain shooting through his body.

_Yup, that's Natasha._

Natasha flips backwards onto the floor and starts laughing, holding her stomach.

Clint jumps down from the couch and runs to Natasha to high-five her. Bruce and Steve stop what they're doing and run worriedly towards Tony. Thor and Loki also stop running and walk over to the rest of the group.

"Mister? Mister! Are you okay?" Steve asks, worry in his voice.

"Ugh… my butt." Tony groans.

"Tasha! Why did you do that?" Bruce says to Natasha, while rubbing Tony's back.

"Brucie! Why are you on his side? We don't even know who he is!" Natasha says in defense.

"She's right!" Loki says in agreement, eyeing Tony curiously.

Natasha stands in front of Tony's face, holding a fist close to his cheek. "Alrighty Mister, who are you?" She demands.

"I'm Tony Stark." He replies.

"TONY OF STARK! Why have you taken us into your chambers?" Thor yells, pointing Mjolnir in his direction. "Firstly, little man, this is a tow- uh, home." Tony says, not wanting them to think he's locked all of them in a tower.

"See guys! isn't mean, he brought us to his home!" Steve says to defend Tony.

Natasha lowers her first and crosses her arms around her chest. "Okay.. I guess you're not a baddie after all.."

Tony smirks. "What a relief, huh?"

"Wait, so are you our daddy?" Bruce asks from behind. Tony looks at him with wide eyes.

"Wait-what? No no no no you've got it all wrong."

"Oh." Bruce says, a pout forming between his lips. _Oh no, did I hurt his feelings?_ Tony thinks.

"I'm not your dad, I'm your uncle!" Tony says, trying to cheer up Bruce.

Bruce, along with all the other toddlers, looked at him with shocked faces.

"Really?!" Loki yells, running over first to hug him. The rest soon followed, ecstatic from the news. Tony was soon covered with little kids, cuddling and hugging him as tight as they could.

Although Tony never wanted to admit it, he found the whole scene _too fucking adorable._

"Alright, alright!" Tony says. "Fun times over, Uncle Tony needs you guys to get to bed." He says, earning "awwwws" from the other kids.

"Jarvis! Did you set up a room for them?" Tony asks the AI.

"Yes sir. After you passed out and I noticed all the Avengers were turned into toddlers, I sent your staff to load in furniture and beds for them."

"Thanks, J. So there's-" "A kids room and a playroom. Don't worry, I have taken the initiative to buy a weeks worth of clothes for each of them, along with toys and stuffed animals. The bathroom has been filled with 6 extra toothbrushes and the tower, minus the lab, is child-proof." Jarvis cuts him off.

"TOWER?!" The kids yell in terror.

"NO! NO, he meant house. HOUSE. Right Jarvis?" Tony says.

"Ofcourse sir."

"See kids?" Tony awkwardly laughs.

The other kids looked at each other before turning to Tony, smiles on all their faces.

"Uncle Tony, whos Jaa-ja..Jarvhis?" Loki asks, having a hard time pronouncing the AI's name.

"Jarvis is our… helper. Right, Jarvis?"

"Indeed sir. I am here to help the Stark tow- Household." Jarvis replies.

"Woah! That's so cool! Uncle Tony I wanna meet him!" Clint says, tugging on Tony's sleeve.

"You can't meet him, he's .. a..uh" Tony tries to think on how to describe Jarvis.

"I am a robot. A friendly robot." Jarvis tells Clint.

All of the kids gasped.

"SO COOL!" Clint says.

"Thank you so much, J." Tony sighs in relief, thankful for the AI for not letting him explain it to the kids.

"Anything for you, sir." Tony smiles and turns to the kids, who all look tired but are fighting to stay awake. "Alright kids, time for bed. Uncle Tony has to take you guys out tomorrow." Tony's already seeing the look on Fury's face once he finds out his team has turned to kids. He snickers.

"I'm…I'm..not…sleepy…" Natasha mumbles, rubbing her eyes. Clint's eyes start to droop and bruce is trying his hardest to keep his head up. Thor and Loki have already passed out, and Steve is trying to keep his balance. Tony picks up Thor and Loki and guide the kids to their room. After all picking a bed to sleep in, they get into their Pjs and get tucked in. Tony walks over the tablelamp to turn off the light but is stopped by a soft, small hand.

"can you keep the light on, Uncle tony?" Steve asks, his voice barely a whisper. Tony looks at him with soft eyes.

"Scared of the dark?" Tony asks. Steve nods.

"Sure thing, buddy." Tony says, patting Steve on the head before walking towards the door.

"Goodnight Uncle Tony…sweet dreams." Steve mumbles, before drifting off to looks at him and he smiles.

"You too." He says before closing the door.

** I just wanna say, I love the support im getting! :D I mean seriously, I was thinking of doing the next chapter tomorrow but you guys were so sweet ^-^ Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was right when he pictured Fury.

His eye twitched, his body shook, and his mouth was partly opened, he guessed it was because he didn't know which cuss word to use first.

Tony couldn't help but smirk.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Fury shouted, his voice loud enough for all of SH.I.E.L.D. to hear him. Tony was shocked that his outburst didn't contain any swearing.

"No, but your reaction is." Tony smirked even more.

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME, STARK! OUR TEAM HAS JUST BEEN TURNED INTO TODDLERS, AND THERE'S NOT A DAMN THING WE CAN DO TO CHANGE THEM BACK!"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one thinking this, but how come you didn't get turned into a kid?" Agent Hill asked.

"Probably the suit. If it can with stand bullets and poisonous gas, I'm fucking sure it can block voodoo magic or something." Tony replied.

"Uncle Tony! You said a bad word!" Steve pointed out.

"AW! He's so adorable!" Agent Coulson squealed, grabbing his camera to take pictures.

"….uh…" Tony knew Phil was a little Captain America fan boy, but this was a little scary.

"…Anyways, so Loki tried to free himself with this spell, but it backfired and turned all of them, minus you, into kids?" Agent Hill summarized.

"Uh-huh, that's about right."

"Well damn. For the time being, we can't let the public know. And don't even try to use them as publicity, Stark. Lord knows how many villains can cause trouble knowing Earth's Mightiest Heros have turned into Earth's tiniest squirts." Fury stated.

"HEY! Who you calling squirt? I can beat you up mister!" Clint yelled, jumping onto the table to confront Fury.

"Actually, the kid has a point. Although they're toddlers, they pretty much still have their powers as if they were adults. Natasha back flipped from my ceiling, Steve has impressing drawing skills, I couldn't even pick up Mjolnir, and I'm pretty damn sure I saw a hint of green from Bruce when I didn't let him stay up late to watch Wall E." Tony told.

"Huh, little kids with impressive powers, looks like you're fucked Stark." Fury said.

"BAD WORD MISTER!" Bruce yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the director.

Tony sighed. _I'll be even more fucked once I tell Pepper._

Pepper Potts walked into the tower, holding files and documents for Tony to sign. It's been 2 days since the toddler incident, and Pepper still hasn't known anything about it. "Tony? Tony!" She yelled, trying to find the said man.

"Tony where are- AH!" Pepper screamed, falling to the floor.

Bruce gasped. "I'm so sorry miss! I didn't mean to." Bruce apologized, feeling sorry for knocking her onto the floor.

"HAHA! I caught you Brucie!" Natasha said, running to Bruce and tackling him from behind.

Pepper blinked. "Um, who are you two ?" Pepper asked, staring confusingly at the two toddlers.

"I'm Brucie!" Bruce replied, holding out a hand for her to shake."And I'm Tasha!" Natasha said, giving her a warm smile.

Peper smiled and shook Bruce's hand. "Hi, I'm Pepper. I'm Tony's friend, do you know where he is?"

"Oh! I'll go get him!" Natasha said, running to find him. "Uncle Tony!" She yelled through the hallway.

"…Uncle?" Pepper asked. Bruce nodded his head. "Mhm! Tony's our uncle! Well...he told us he is." Bruce told her.

"Tasha, what do you mean my friend is here?" Tony asked, walking out of the hallway holding Natasha's hand."There! Isn't she your friend, Uncle Tony?" Natasha asked, pointing to Pepper.

"…Hi Peps." Tony said, letting out an awkward laugh.

"…It was nice meeting you two, Brucie and Tasha. But I have to go talk to your Uncle Tony." Pepper said, standing up and brushing dirt off her skirt.

"Bye Pepper!" Brucie waved, then ran shortly after Natasha who ran to the playroom.

Pepper waited until Bruce and Natasha finally got out of the room, before turning to glare at Tony.

"…What?"

"_Uncle Tony?_ You're an uncle now?" Pepper asked.

"Well… I guess…" Tony answered, not having a good explanation

."Who are those kids anyways? I could've sworn I heard 4 more voices coming from the bathroom also. So that makes it, what, 6 kids I'm guessing? Good god Tony, 6 kids in this tower? Why the hell do you have these kids in the first place? Is this some new kind of publicity? Have you been keeping secrets from me?"

"I knew you'd end up scolding me." Tony said, sighing before walking to the kitchen for a glass of scotch.

"Well of course," Pepper said, walking over to him "I don't even know who these kids are at all, and all of a sudden they're calling you uncle? Do you have a brother or sister I never knew about? Where the hell are the other avengers anyways?"

"Oh.. well, you just saw Bruce awhile ago, you know.. when he ran into you. And the little girl next to him was Natasha. The other voices you heard must've been Clint, Thor, Loki and Steve. Goddamn, they can make a huge mess in the bathroom sometimes."

Pepper froze. "T-those were.."

"Yup. The avengers and Loki, besides me, all turned into little kids! Surprise." Tony said, before gulping down the bottle of scotch.

_Thud._

"….I didn't think it was that big of a deal for her to faint over it."

Tony leaned against the doorframe, watching all of his "niece and nephews" playing duck duck goose in the playroom. He chuckled before getting their attention.

"Okay kids! Uncle Tony wants you to meet a very special friend of mine." Tony said, before stepping out of the doorway to introduce Pepper.

"Hi everyone!" Pepper said smiling, waving at all the mini avengers.

"Her name is Pepper, and she is going to be visiting from time to time, so I want all of you to be nice."

"Hi Pepper!" they all said in unison.

"Wow, you're really pretty." Clint said.

Pepper chuckled before sitting down next to him. "You're not so bad yourself." She said before planting a kiss on his cheek, earning a blush from the younger boy.

"Ouuuuuuu!" The other kids mocked, making kissy faces at Clint.

"Hey! Quit it!" Clint yelled.

Tony grinned.

_Maybe raising these kids weren't so bad after all…_

The next day was absolute _hell._

"Hey! Knock it off, Clint!" Natasha yelled, hitting Clint with her spoon, trying to squat his hand away from her pancakes.

"OW! Uncle Tony, Tasha hit me!"

"Tasha, stop that." Tony said, not taking his eyes off the newspaper he was reading.

"Ew brother, you're gross !" Loki said, making gagging noises before pushing Thor away from him.

"What did I do?" Thor asked, with a mouth full of food, saliva dripping down his chin. Tony glanced up and sighed, grabbing a napkin and wiping Thor's mouth."Ah! Thank you, Uncle Tony!" Thor beamed, before stuffing his face with another poptart.

Tony looked at Steve, who seemed too occupied with his drawing book then to eat. "Steve, buddy, you haven't touched your pancakes, and your milk is getting warm." Tony told him. Steve looked up from his drawing book, giving him a sheepish smile and an apology before putting his drawing book on his lap and grabbing the syrup.

"Uncle Tony, can you hand me a bacon please?" Bruce asked, hand reaching for the plate. "Sure thing, bud." Tony said before setting the plate of bacon in front of him."Thank you."

"CLINT! Quit it!" Natasha yelled, grabbing the knife.

"WOAH WOAH MISSY! Put the knife down." Tony yelled, running to Natasha's side to grab the knife out of her hands.

"Tell Clint to stop trying to steal my pancakes!" Natasha said, pointing at the said boy.

"You're not even going to eat it anyway!" Clint argued.

"Okay guys, quit it. Tasha, stop trying to stab Clint, and Clint, stop trying to steal her pancakes. I'll make a new one for you right now." Tony said, walking to the stove to make more pancakes."Thank you Uncle Tony!" Clint said.

_CRASH_

"Thor! Look what you did!"

"That wasn't me! It was Bruce!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I bet it was Clint."

"Nu uh!"

"Guys stop it!"

Tony sighed, remembering it was only morning.

_It's going to be a long_ day.

**IM SRRY GUISE. I noticed i've been making the story go a _little _too slow. I just wanted to show you what it'll be like with Tony and the kids from now on xD Anywho, i'll start making chapters with the loving and caring tony lol. I'm thinking i'll make tony show love and all to each particular kid in different chapters. 6 kids... 6 chapters. sigh. i still didn't figure out who tony will say i love you too first and all, plus im still brainstorming on how they'll get turned back. im typing up a storm, i swears my hands are cramping. its worth it i guess lol. anyways, hope ya'll lovelies liked this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

I Love You, Loki!

Tony woke up to the sound of loud crying and desperate pleas to make it stop. He turned his head to check the time.

_7:45_

Tony groaned, knowing he'd have to check what was going on sooner or later.

"The joys of raising children…" Tony muttered.

Pushing himself off the bed, he slipped on his robe and went to go find his slippers. Walking down the hallway, he could now hear clearly what was going on.

"Loki! Please stop crying! You'll wake up Uncle Tony!" It sounded a lot like a worried Steve.

"Yeah Loki! Uncle Tony is gonna be mad" Natasha said.

"Brother! Stop the crying, it is only morning!" Thor told him.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Loki wailed.

Walking to the living room, he could now see the situation that got him out of bed. Steve and Bruce were consoling a crying Loki kneeling on the floor, Natasha and Thor were beside him telling him to be quiet, and Clint was on the couch watching the scene in front of him, still not fully awake to be involved. Tony's eyes traveled to the broken vase laying on the floor, pieces of glass sprawled around the rug. He turned to see a guilty looking Loki, whose wailing stopped but tears still streaming down his face.

"Morning kids, mind telling me what happened?" Tony asked. Natasha ran over to Tony's side, making sure she didn't step on the glass."We were playing hide and seek, and Loki went to hide behind the shelf. But something went wrong… and he broke it." Natasha said, pointing to the broken vase.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Un-uncle T-Tony" Loki said in between sniffles.

Tony sighed and bent down in front of Loki, patting his knee. "It's okay buddy, I'm not mad."Loki looked up at him with puffy red eyes. "Y-You're …n-not?" Loki asked, rubbing his nose.

"Nope, not at all. It was only an accident, I'm just glad you're okay." Tony replied, giving him a reassuring smile. "Now you kids go on up to the room, Uncle Tony's going to clean this up."

The others nodded and headed to the bedroom. Steve walked over to Loki and offered his hand, in which Loki gladly accepted. Tony waited until everyone went inside the room before walking to grab the dust pan.

"Sir, shall I begin ordering today's breakfast?" Jarvis asked, his voice breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sure." Tony replied, too focused on cleaning every piece of glass so the other's wouldn't step on it.

A few hours later and Tony called the others to the dining table to eat their breakfast. He made sure there wasn't any knives or sharp objects within Natasha's reach.

"Loki, you're almost out of orange juice, want me to fill it up for you?" Tony offered.

Loki looked at him and shook his head. "I'll do it Uncle! I'm a big boy!" Loki replied, tiny hands grasping the orange juice carton.

"That's so cute" Pepper said, walking in the tower with files and documents.

Tony chuckled. "Want some breakfast?" He asked, holding up scrambled eggs.

"It's alright, I decided to eat at home."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Loki wailed, throwing the empty carton to the ground.

"Loki?! What happened?" Tony asked, running to his side.

"Loki spilled the orange juice all over him!" Bruce said, pointing at Loki's wet clothes.

"Can you stay here and clean this up Pepper? I'm sorry, but I gotta change Loki." Tony asked, picking up the crying boy.

"Sure, its no problem." Pepper replied, going to the closet to look for a mop.

Once Tony made his way to the room, he sat Loki on his bed and went to look for a new pair of clothes. "Alright buddy, time to change." Tony said, starting to unbutton Loki's Polo shirt.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-s-s-sorry Uncle T-T-Tony, I w-won't do it a-again." Loki said, tears streaming down his face.

"It's alright. You didn't mean to."

"W-Why d-does everyone h-hate me?" Loki asked, covering his face with his hands.

Tony looked at him in shock. "What?" Tony asked, too stunned by Loki's sudden question.

"N-No matter what, I do everything w-wrong. I-I'm not a big boy like T-Thor, or Clint, or Steve, or B-Brucie. Even Tasha is better than me" Loki said in between sniffles. "I mess t-things up...T-that's why everyone likes Brother Thor!" Loki cried out, starting to wail again.

"I j-just want to be l-l-loved…"

Tony's eyes widened.

_Did he think like this when he was an adult, too? _Tony always knew Loki was adopted, and that he didn't feel very much loved by his parents. But now, hearing it from him, it broke his heart.

"Loki," Tony said, holding his chin so he can look at him. "Don't EVER say that. I don't hate you, Pepper doesn't hate you, no one hates you."

Loki rubbed his eyes. "Y-You don't ? B-But, I broke the vase…and spilled the juice…a-and I also got you dirty.." Loki pointed out.

"What, this little thing?" Tony asked, pointing at the juice on his shirt from carrying Loki. "I have other shirts to wear."

Tony grabbed Loki's hand with his, and used his other hand to wipe the tears away from his face. "Don't doubt that we don't love you. We do. We all do, okay Lok-Lok?" Tony said, grinning when Loki giggled at his nickname. Loki jumped down from the bed and went to hug Tony.

"Thank you, Uncle Tony. I love you.." Loki said, burying his face in Tony's shoulder. Tony wrapped his arms around the small boy and smiled.

"I love you too."

Loki ran to the kitchen with enthusiasm, his hand wrapped tightly around Tony's. "Faster, Uncle!" Loki yelled, pulling him."I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tony chuckled. Pepper stared at the pair and smiled.

"So, how was it?"

Tony looked at her and grinned. "I guess Loki isn't that bad…" He said, looking over at Loki with the other kids. "I just hope he could stay like that when he's an adult."

Pepper chuckled and walked over to the kids. Tony sighed and leaned against the counter, watching Pepper interact with Loki and the others. Suddenly he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and stared at Steve, beaming at him. Tony laughed and picked him up.

"Hey buddy, why aren't you with the others?" Tony asked. Steve shrugged. "I wanted to stay with you."

Tony stared at him for a moment, before smiling and shaking his head. "You wanted to be with the cool crew huh?" Tony asked. Steve didn't answer, he just kept staring at Tony.

Tony frowned and shook him a little. "What's wrong with you? Cat got your tounge?"

"You look pretty when you smile, uncle." Steve stated, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Tony's eyes widened, his cheeks turning pink.

"W-What?" Tony stuttered, getting flustered.

"Steve! Pepper is gonna show us something!" Loki yelled, running to the pair. Steve got out of Tony's grasp and ran with Loki back to the others. Tony watched as the two kids ran to Pepper's little "magic show", his cheeks still tinted with pink.

Steve turned around and smiled at Tony, before turning back around to watch Pepper ask Clint to pick a card.

"..." Tony felt his cheeks getting warm, and his heart was beating a little faster then usual. "My, my sir, getting flustered over a little boy?" Jarvis asked, his voice sounding a little too smug.

"Shut up Jarvis." Tony growled, burying his face in his hands while trying to get his mind off Steve.

_What's going on with me?_

**MWAHA YES TONY. THIS IS CALLED LOVE. XD Anyways, yeah so I picked Loki to be the first kid Tony says I love you too. You know, since Loki has parent issues and all :\ plus I think Loki is just a misunderstood guy.** **Like how he's a frost giant, hes adopted, etc. Overall I just think Loki is a good guy and wants to be loved and appreciated like Thor, since he never truly believed his parents loved and cared for him. So yeah. Anyways, since I'm gonna set this up to be Stony, I'll put stony moments every now and then :D so yeah~ hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

"It's right over there! Is she blind?"

"Why doesn't she just turn around?!"

"Stop talking to us and turn around!"

Tony chuckled, sipping on a cup of coffee while watching his "nephews" yell and shout at the TV, thinking that Dora can actually hear them.

"She's not that good of an explorer." Clint said, putting his arms over his chest.

"Can she not see the masked fox is behind her?" Thor stated, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"What kind of explorer asks people for help?" Bruce questioned, hugging the couch pillow closer to his body.

Tony smiled and shook his head, setting the cup of coffee on the counter. He glanced over at Natasha, who was hugging her legs on the rug, silent as ever. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, walking over to her.

"Hey Tasha, what's up?" He asked as he bent down to her, trying to make a conversation.

Natasha flinched, shocked from the sudden presence. She stared wide-eyed at Tony for a while, before burying her face in her knees."Nothing.." she replied, voice quiet and frail.

Tony tilted his head in confusion. "Are you okay? Are you sick?"Natasha shook her head. "I'm fine."

"..Okay.. Just call me if you need something okay?" Tony said, standing up to check on Steve and Loki, who are still in bed.

Throughout the whole day, Tony just kept thinking about Natasha. _What happened to her? Did I do something wrong? Maybe she feels left out since she's the only girl…_

What surprised Tony the most was at dinner.

"Yay! Spaghetti!" Thor yelled, running to the table to get a plate of his own.

Tony chuckled, watching the other guys follow closely behind. He looked over at Natasha, who walked in quietly, her face showing no emotion.

"Hey Tasha, we have spaghetti." Tony called out, making a plate for her. Natasha nodded and joined the rest at the table, sitting next to Clint.

"Alright, dinner is served. Eat up!" Tony said, plopping down on the chair next to Natasha.

"Mmmmm, this is good Uncle Tony!" Steve said in appreciation, gulping down the plate of spaghetti.

Tony stuttered. "Y-yeah, I guess…"

"Hey Tasha, Tashaaaa" Clint said, poking her on the cheek.

"Clint, stop that. You're bothering Tasha." Tony scolded.

"Sorry Uncle Tony….." Clint muttered, twirling the spaghetti with his fork.

Natasha said nothing.

_Usually she'd be yelling or hitting Clint by now…_ Tony thought.

"Hey Natasha, you haven't eaten your food yet. Are you hungry?" Natasha shook her head.

"Can I be excused?" She asked, almost like a whisper.

Tony stared at her in shock. "Oh, okay."

Natasha got down from the table, bringing her plate of spaghetti to the trash bin.

"No! Tasha, give that delicious food to me!" Thor called out, running to her. Natasha gave him her plate, washed her hands then headed to the bedroom.

_T__his isn't right._

After dinner Thor, Clint, and Bruce went over to the living room to watch TV.

"The boy's name is Diego?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, he's Dora's cousin." Bruce replied.

"He better be a better explorer then Dora." Clint grumbled.

"I already like him. Look he has a baby jaguar!" Bruce pointed out.

"That is so much better then the monkey." Thor said.

Tony laughed, watching them judge Go Diego Go! "Just like this morning.." Suddenly Tony thought about Natasha. He looked over to the couches and noticed Natasha wasn't there, along with Steve and Loki.

"Hey Thor buddy, where's the others?" Tony asked.

Thor turned his gaze away from the TV. "Steve and brother Loki are at the playroom… and I think Tasha is in the bedroom."

_She's by herself?_

"Okay. Thanks buddy." Tony said, before walking towards the playroom.

"Loki! Fire the canons!" Steve shouted out, carrying a plastic sword in one hand, and a map in the other.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Loki said, making sounds that sounded like explosions, before running to Steve's side with his own plastic sword.

"Oh no! We've been attacked!" Steve said while falling down, pretending to be hurt.

"Steve! No!" Loki yelled.

"It's too late Loki! Save yourself!"

"Alrightly ye pirates, where have ye hidden my loot?" Tony said, walking in.

"Enemy!" Loki said, running to hug him.

"Hey buddy!" Tony said, picking him up.

"Loki! We don't hug our enemies!" Steve shouted, before running over to them.

"But, I love Uncle Tony…" Loki said.

_That's so adorable. _Tony thought while smiling. "Hey guys, where's Tasha?"

"She's in the bedroom I think, she hasn't left the room since dinner Uncle." Steve replied.

"Oh alright. I'm gonna go and check up on her okay?" Tony said, heading to the door. Steve stopped him by pulling on his turned.

"Yes Steve?" He asked.

"Is… Tasha alright?" Steve asked in concern.

"I don't know, I'm gonna go find out okay?"

"Okay, it's just she hasn't been talking much.." Steve said, playing with his fingers. Tony chuckled. _Always concerned for others._

"She's okay. She's just bothered by something. I'm going to find out, so don't worry kay?"

Steve smiled before hugging him. "Thanks Uncle."

Tony cursed himself quietly once he noticed felt his cheeks heating up again. "Y-you're welcome.."

Tony knocked quietly on the bedroom door. After getting no response, he opened the door quietly.

"Tasha? Honey where are you?" Tony called out. Natasha was curled into a ball in her bed, her back facing Tony."Tasha, are you okay?" Tony asked, sitting beside shook her head. "Tasha sweetie, talk to me."

Natasha sat up and looked at her uncle, tears forming. "Uncle, why are you so nice to me? Don't you hate me?" She asked.

Tony stared wide-eyed at her. "Where did you get that crazy idea?!"

Natasha sniffled. "B-because, I get you mad alot. I yell at the table, I always fight with Clint, and I was being mean to you when I first met you and thought you kidnapped us…" Natasha replied.

Tony nodded in understanding. _That's why she was upset._

"Plus… I scared you and made you fall down!" Natasha pointed out.

Tony chuckled. "Tasha, honey, I don't hate you, and I never was mad at you. I love you!" Natasha looked up and stared at him in shock. "I love you just as much as the other kids. You've never made me think less of you. Don't cry okay?" He said, kissing her forehead.

Natasha leaped up and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. "I-I'm sorry Uncle tony, I love you."

Tony wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about, princess. I love you too."

**HI! Okay, so how's this chapter? After a long time of deciding which kid he says I love you too, I decided it to be Natasha! :D And yes, I made a Stony moment + Frost iron ;D I just picture steve and loki to be soo cute as little kids. So of course im gonna make them best friends in this! While i was brainstorming this story i was like "oh wait, im neglecting Thor, Bruce and Clint in this one.." so i ended up writing them watching Dora and Go Diego Go xD I've always liked Go Diego Go more then Dora, hence the reason why they like it better xD Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter! I'll start on chapter 6 tomorrow, i have just the kid in mind *evil laugh* Anyways thanks for waiting for this update! Bye~ *leaves doing the zoidberg walk***


	6. Chapter 6

"Uncle Tony I'm bored!" Clint said, sprawling his tiny body on the couch cushions. The other kids were spread out on the floors and couches next to him, nodding in agreement.

Tony, who was sitting on the kitchen counter reading the stock markets, took a sip from his coffee and looked up from his tablet. "You are? What should we do today then?"

Natasha shot up and yelled "Beach! Beach!" The other kids stood up and yelled in agreement, jumping up and down.

Tony stared at the scene in amusement, raising an eyebrow.

"Jarvis, what's the temperature today?"

"It's 81 degrees outside, sir. A mildly warm temperature, the skies are clear and since it is a Monday, most beaches aren't crowded as used to." Jarvis replied.

Tony thought for a moment. _This is my first time taking the kids out somewhere, what if something goes wrong? Should I bring Pepper just incase? No… there has to be someone running the company while I'm gone. But someone has to go with me, I can't go alone. _

"Uncle Tony, are we going?" Loki asked as he climbed to his lap, breaking his train of thought.

"Huh ? Oh, uh.." _Rhodey is out doing military stuff, Happy can't go because he's Pepper's bodyguard… that leaves …C-Cl-_

"Okay kids, get ready, we're going to Coney island!" Tony said as he stood up, carrying Loki in his arms.

The other kids cheered, jumping up and down. Loki squirmed out of Tony's hold and fell to the ground, making a thump.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay baby ?!" Tony said, not realizing what he called Loki.

Loki giggled and stood up, brushing dirt off his trousers. "I'm fine Uncle Tony!" He said before running to the room with the rest of the kids to get changed. Tony watched the kids run off to the hallway before disappearing to their bedroom.

"….Did I just call Loki 'baby'?" Tony asked, realizing.

"Indeed, sir. Not to worry, it's probably just your inner fatherly instincts." Jarvis replied.

"… you don't speak of this to anyone. I mean it." Tony threatened, narrowing his eyes at the nearest camera.

"Of course, sir. By the way, are you planning on bringing a friend to accompany you with the kids?"

"Well duh, I can't watch them by myself. I'm bringing Cla-" Tony stopped, his cheeks turning pink.

"Would you like me to contact him, sir?" Jarvis asked, knowing the person Tony was thinking of bringing.

"N-no, I'll call him.." Tony said, taking out his phone. With one shaky breath, he quickly dialed the number.

The kids stepped out of the car in amazement. "Woah.." They all said in unison. "Yeah, Coney Island is a cool beach huh ? It has rides and food stands and everything." Tony said, opening the trunk.

"Okay kids! Close your eyes, and arms up!" Tony said as he started spraying them with spray on sunsceen.

Steve giggled. "Thanks for bringing us, Uncle Tony!"

Tony stared at Steve's smiling face for awhile. Without thinking he broke out into a grin. "Y-you're welcome…"

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME WITH THE STUTTERING?! _Tony thought.

"Tony! Did you need me?" A voice behind him said.

Tony turned and stared at the person infront of him, his cheeks furiously blushing pink. "Y-yeah…Hi Clark."

"So, who's in trouble?" Clark asked, decked out in his superman suit.

"No one, sorry Superman but this job doesn't require fighting aliens or saving people from burning buildings." Tony chuckled.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Bruce asked, popping out from behind Tony's leg. The other kids came too, all surrounding Tony and stared curiously at the weird-looking man with the skin tight body suit.

Clark stared at the kids before turning to Tony. "You're a dad, now?"

Tony shook his head. "Uncle." He said before grinning mischievously.

Clark eyed him curiously. "So, you brought me here because…?"

"I need you to help me watch these kids. I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you. Its just that I can't watch them alone. I just became a uncle weeks ago, and it's my first time bringing them somewhere. Will you be a good friend and help a guy out? C'mon, I even got you out of work!" Tony pleaded, staring at him with puppy eyes.

"…Gosh, you know I can't say no to a pleading Tony." Clark said before smiling and pinching Tony's cheek. "You're still adorable."

Tony hoped Clark couldn't feel his cheeks warming up.

"Are you Uncle Tony's friend?" Thor asked.

"Why yes I am." Clark replied, crouching down and smiling at the kids. "Hi kids, I'm Clark Kent. I'll be hanging out with you guys." Clark explained, holding out his hand for someone to shake.

Steve stepped out and shook his hand. "Hi mister, I'm Steve Rogers!" He said, beaming at him.

Clark stared wide-eyed at him before turning to Tony.

"..I'll explain it to you later." Tony said.

"Mister, what does the 'S' stand for?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, this isn't an S. Where I come from, it means hope." Clark said, smiling.

"….I thought hope starts with an 'H'." Clint said.

"Okay kids! Why don't we wait here while Clark changes out of his… suit." Tony said, throwing a pair of swim trunks at his face.

"What? No shirt?" Clark asked.

Tony turned around and smirked. "Ops. Forgot." He said before grinning evilly and walking the kids to the food courts. Clark watched as Tony walked away with the kids. He looked away once he felt his cheeks heating up. "He's still the same guy i fell in love with..." Clark muttered, a small smile on his lips as he walked to the bathroom to change.

"Okay kids, now behave, and stay closely to me and Clark. Where is he anyways…" Tony thought aloud before his eyes widened and he dropped his drink.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Clark said, running to them in a pair of swimming trunks and flip flops. The sight alone can make any girl, or incase Tony, faint.

"So, where are we going to first?"

"The-the beach, then after we'll go abs- GRAB- a drink, then go on a few rides…" Tony said, mentally cursing himself out.

"Sounds fun." Clark said as he grabbed a beach ball and ran to the water, along with the other kids.

_This is gonna be a long day…_

After a dip in the ocean(they had to leave since Clint decided to pull on girls' bikini straps), a hard-core competition in volleyball(Clark's team won), a food eating contest between Clark and Thor(Thor won,ofcourse) and a few times going on the Cyclone(Tony thought he was gonna be sick) they decided to all ride the Ferris wheel then head home.

"So, what you mean is.. Loki did a bad spell, and turned all of the avengers, minus you, into kids...and now you have to raise them and be their uncle until S.H.I.E.L.D or you finds a way to turn them back?" Clark asked, after getting an explanation from Tony. The other kids were in their own baskets. Steve was with Loki, Bruce was with Natasha, and Clint was with Thor.

"Pretty much.." Tony replied, leaning over to look at the scenery.

"Well.. You know you can always call me if you need anything. It was a surprise you called me today.. You know, since our…" Clark trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"It's okay, Clark. Even though what we had was in the past, i still care about you. I'm still glad I can call you and all, it's been years since we've met up." Tony said, looking at him with soft eyes.

Clark smiled. "I've missed you, I really have."

Tony smiled shyly. "I 've missed you, too."

The ferris wheel abruptly stopped, startling both of them. "I guess the ride is over, then." Tony said, looking down the basket. The next couple of minutes was met with awkward silence.

"…It was nice meeting up with you again. I hope we can do something like this again soon." Clark said, breaking the silence.

"Believe me, with these kids, I think I'll need all the help from Superman I can get." Tony said, laughing. Once they got down from the basket, they walked over to where the other kids were waiting.

"We had so much fun, uncle!" Bruce said, running up to them.

"Really? What did you guys like the best?" Tony asked, crouching down to face them.

"I liked the beach! It was nice watching the waves." Steve said, probably thinking of drawing what he saw when they got home.

"I liked the Cyclone! It was fast and got me all excited!" Natasha said, jumping up and down.

"I liked the ferris wheel, it was nice and it made me see the whole beach! All the lights are really pretty at night." Bruce said.

Clark chuckled. "I liked the ferris wheel, too."

"I liked the eating contest! It was funny watching Thor and Mr. Kent eat a lot of food." Loki said, giggling.

"I still can't believe Thor won." Tony said, remembering earlier events.

"It was only because Clint was sneakily putting more food in my plate." Clark said, shaking his head.

"…Where's Clint and Thor?" Steve suddenly asked, looking around.

The rest of the group looked around also, not seeing the two troublemakers anywhere.

Tony's eyes widened, and he started shaking as his eyes were getting watery. "Oh my god, oh my god, I lost them, I cant believe I lost them." Tony said, falling to the ground, clutching his chest.

Clark bent down and pulled him in a hug. "Sh, sh, its okay. We'll go find them." Clark said, trying to comfort the shocked man.

"I'll take Natasha and Bruce, you go ahead and find them with Loki and Steve." Clark said, standing up once he noticed Tony recovered.

"Okay. Tasha, Brucie, don't be scared. But Mr. Kent has a special power." Tony said as he put Bruce on Clark's shoulder, then settled Natasha in Clark's arms.

"Okay. You guys hold on tight." Clark said as he blasted to the sky.

"Woah! I want a turn next!" Loki said, pulling Tony's hand.

"Later. Right now we have to find Clint and Thor." Tony said, grabbing both boys' hand and running to find them.

After hours of searching, Tony sat on a nearby beach and covered his face with his hands. "Uncle, don't be sad. It's not your fault, It's never your fault. You're still a great uncle." Steve said, tugging on Tony's hand to see his face. Tony looked at Steve with teary eyes, before wrapping his arms around his small body and started crying on his shoulder. Loki went and wrapped his tiny arms around Tony's torso, burying his face in his back, trying to hide his crying face. He too was scared that Thor is out there missing.

A few seconds Tony's phone rang."Hello?" Tony croaked out, his voice a little hurt from crying.

"Tony! I found them!" Clark said on the other line.

"W-what?! You did ? Where ?!" Tony said, his voice full of relief and concern.

"Come to the Cyclone. I'll see you there!" was all Clark said before he hung up.

Once they got to the Cyclone, they all sighed in relief seeing Clint and Thor sitting at the nearby benches, their heads down."Give me a minute?" Tony asked, looking at Clark.

"No problem. C'mon kids, lets go to the food court while your uncle talks to Clint and Thor." Clark said, leading them to get cotton candy.

Tony kneeled down in front of them. "Look at me."

Clint and Thor shook their heads.

Tony sighed. "I'm not mad." he said, trying to get them to look at him.

Clint and Thor hesitantly looked up, both eyes red from crying. Tony's eyes were getting watery, relief and joy running through his body. Without thinking, Tony wrapped his arms around them and took them in a bear hug.

"You don't know how much I was worried.." Tony muttered, hugging them as close as possible.

"I'm sorry Uncle Tony, p-please don't be mad at me." Clint said, burying his face in Tony's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to get you mad." Thor said, clutching his hand on Tony's shirt.

"You don't know how scared I was, I thought I lost you two, I thought you two were in danger." Tony told them, tears running down his cheeks.

"W-we just wanted to win you a stuffed animal… because we always get in trouble." Clint said, which was muffled since his face was buried in Tony's shoulder.

"We were sad that we always got you mad, so we wanted to get you a stuffed animal to say we were sorry…" Thor said, burying his face in his hands.

Tony felt his heart swell up, and he choked back a sob. "You didn't have to do that. I'm never mad when you guys are in trouble. I just want you guys to be safe, I love you two so so much." Tony said, kissing both of them on the cheek.

"We love you two, Uncle.." They both said, wrapping their tiny hands around Tony's waist.

That night, they all went home. Not without winning Tony a stuffed animal, of course.

**HEY GUYS! How was it? Well, I was thinking of making the kids go to a fun place this time, so I made this. I was actually thinking of making them go to Disneyland instead of Coney Island xD But I was like "Nah, they should go somewhere that's close to them." Anyways, I put Clark Kent too! Mostly because I watched Man of Steel Cx and because I think it'll be nice giving Tony a past lover, and don't worry. You'll see Clark again, when the Avenger babies are grown up ;D Mwahaha! Also, how's this for a chapter? (; This took me the whole day lol. Anyways, hope you liked this! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tony dragged his feet down the hallway, making his way in a bee-line towards the kitchen. He leaned on the counter, yawning tiredly as he waited for the coffee to finish.

"Tony," Pepper said, walking out of the elevator towards the said man. "Look at you, did you just wake up? It's 9:00 and you have to be at a meeting at 4:00. Gosh, sometimes you are hard to deal with."

Tony yawned as he patted Pepper on the shoulder. "Good morning to you, too. Haven't I reminded you to never talk to me until I get my coffee ?" Tony said, grumbling. "Besides, you said the meeting is at 12:00. I have plenty of time."

"Yes, but this meeting is in California, and we have to get on your private jet around 10. You know that the flight from New York to California is around 5 hours." Pepper argued, looking at her watch. "Oh my gosh, its 9:05. Where is Phil? He promised he'd baby sit."

"Pepper, stop fussing. I'm not entirely awake." Tony said, running a hand through his bed hair while sipping his coffee, satisfied. "I'll just take a quick shower and change. And you got Phil to baby sit? What if he does 'things' to one of the kids? Like Steve?"

Pepper chuckled. "I'm pretty sure he won't. You look like you would though, the way you stutter and blush every time he's around." She said with a smirk.

Tony felt his cheeks heat up. "I do not! He's just… just… I'm not a pedophile!" Tony argued, crossing his arms around his chest in frustration. "I'm gonna go take a shower!" He said, stomping towards the hallway.

"What about breakfast?" Pepper asked.

"I'll eat whatever they have on the plane. Then after I could get donuts at Randy's." Tony said, smiling.

Pepper shook her head. "Okay, fine. You better be outside the tower at 9:45, or else." She threatened, walking towards the elevator.

"Fussy, fussy." Tony said, walking down the hallway. He stopped to peak at the kids, and grinned at their sleeping faces. "Sleep tight, kids." He said, slowing closely the door.

"Jarvis, can you call Agent Coulson in case he forgot he's supposed to baby sit? Also, ready the shower for me." Tony said, unbuttoning his pajama shirt.

"Of course, sir."

Tony walked out of the bathroom in only a towel, drying his hair with a hair dryer. His eyes widened when he checked the time. "Shit, it's 9:30." He cursed, running to his wardrobe.

Tony walked out of his wardrobe to his full body mirror, fixing his tie. He grinned, looking at his appearance. "Jarvis, remind me to buy more metallic suits." He said, grabbing the comb to fix his hair.

He stopped and looked at the time. "9:40. I should probably be off." Walking into the living room, he was surprised to see Bruce sitting on the couch alone.

Bruce turned his gaze away from the TV and smiled at Tony. "Morning uncle!" he said, waving at him. Tony smiled and walked over to him, patting his head. "Hey Brucie, why you all alone?"

Bruce grinned and looked up at him. "I always wake up first, and its boring waiting for the others. I wanted to watch TV." He replied, pointing at the television."Bill Nye the Science guy?" Tony asked, amused. Bruce nodded.

"He's not that great of a scientist. But he does have a catchy theme song, that fu- I mean fudger."

Bruce laughed. "You're way better, Uncle."

Tony smiled. "Aw how sweet, I wish I can stay, but I have to be out for the whole day. Aw fu- fudge, its 9:43. I have to go now Brucie, or else Aunt Pepper will kill me." Tony said, giving Bruce a quick hug.

"When will you be back?" Bruce asked.

"Somewhere around midnight, I expect you guys to be in bed by then mister." Tony said, pointing his finger. "9:44, damn. Bye Brucie, tell the others I said bye too!" Tony called out, running towards the elevator.

"Tony, you were 5 seconds close to being late." Pepper said, sending death glares towards the tired man.

"Let me…catch my…..breath…" Tony said, gasping for air. "Oh…hi Phil."

Phil smiled, stepping towards him. "Hello, Tony. It seems we're on first name basis now?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I guess. Take care of my babies, or else I'll kill you." Tony said, glaring.

"Not a problem, I'll be sure to protect them with my life." Phil replied.

"That means you take care of EVERYONE, not just Steve. Mr. Captain America fan boy." Tony said, huffing.

"Tony, stop being jealous and get in the damn car." Pepper said, stepping into the limo.

"IM NOT JEALOUS!" Tony argued, and got red seeing Phil's smirking face. "Just call me when something bad happens."

"Not to worry, I got it all under control." Phil said, closing the car door once Tony got in.

Tony laid back on his seat, absorbing every info on the avengers' childhoods. Surprisingly, both he and Fury agreed the only way to raise them is to understand their previous childhoods. So far many things Tony has read surprised him, but what shocked him the most is Bruce's information.

"Bruce was a victim of child abuse ?! Why didn't he tell me?!" Tony blurted out, eyes widened.

Pepper sighed. "Of course he wouldn't tell you Tony, most people don't like to mention they were abused as a child."

"But…he…" Tony trailed off, now agreeing with what Pepper said. Tony sighed and put his tablet on the table, looking out the window to try to calm down at the sudden information. Pepper sent him a comforting smile. "It's okay Tony, you're raising him now. You won't let that happen."

"I know." Tony said, not taking his eyes off the clouds that passed them. The rest of the airplane ride was silent.

The meeting was boring. Boring lectures, boring people, boring everything. Tony questioned if any of these people have ever smiled in their life. Tony sighed and leaned back on his chair, checking the time. _30 more minutes…_

"I thought I wasn't gonna make it." Tony said dramatically, taking a bite out of his donut. Pepper grinned. "You say that after every meeting."

"I know, but-" Tony looked down, noticing his phone was ringing."Hello?" Tony said, sipping his coffee.

"_Tony! You have to come quick!"_ Phil said on the other line.

Tony froze, knowing something was not right. "Phil? Wh-what's wrong?" Pepper stopped looking through her phone, raising an eyebrow at him.

"_It's Bruce! He-_" Phil couldn't finish his sentence.

"Phil?! Agent ?!" Tony yelled at the phone, standing up abruptly. Tony felt anxiety kick in him. His eyes widened as he could hear the other kids crying, and things being smashed.

"_Bruce! You have to calm down!" _He heard Phil say through the line. Tony's heart speed up hearing a roar come in reply. He felt his eyes water when he heard all the kids crying in fear.

"_W-what's going on?"_ Was that Clint?

"_I-I'm scared." _That sounded a lot like Loki.

"_I got you, brother."_ Thor.

"_Why is Bruce like this?!"_ That's Natasha.

"_I- I w-want Uncle T-Tony!"_ …Steve.

Tony ran out of the shop, leaving a confused and concerned Pepper running after him.

_Don't worry kids, I'm coming._

It was a long and excruciating ride back to New York. Pepper was heartbroken after hearing what had happened. She sat next to Tony on the plane, letting him cry on her shoulder as she comforted him. Tony couldn't help but think the worst. _What if Bruce got hurt? What if he got any of them hurt? What if he…._ Tony cried harder thinking that horrid thought.

He felt his heart drop at the scene in front of him. There were around 10 ambulances and fire trucks surrounding the tower, and black smoke coming out from the top. many people, most he recognized as agents, were taken into the ambulances. Tony ran into the building and headed to the elevator, praying it still worked. Once he got into his floor, he gasped at the sight. The whole floor was ruined, luckily it was only the living room and kitchen. The TV was smashed, the furniture was ruined, debris was scattered, and there were droplets of blood around the rugs. Tony felt like he had a heart attack, not wanting to know who's blood it was.

"It's not any of the kids' blood, don't worry." He heard a voice behind him say. Tony turned and gasped at Phil, whose suit was ripped and covered in debris. He had multiple scratches and bruises all over his body, some he knows will be infected later. His forehead had a huge gash, and even through his lip was badly cut and swollen, he still managed a smile. "None of the kids got hurt as long as I was with them. I called S.H.I.E.L.D and got a team to help me calm down the Hulk. It wasn't a pretty sight. Luckily the kids weren't around to watch the whole thing, Agent Hill and others took the kids out of the room." Phil stated.

"Phil… you.." Tony couldn't even finish his sentence, he felt terribly bad for the agent.

"I told you, I'll protect them with all my life." Phil said, observing Tony's startled reaction. "You didn't want to have to kill me, right?" Tony stared at Phil for a second before breaking into a smile. "No, I guess not." Tony grabbed the man and pulled him into a hug. He felt Phil tense at the sudden affection, but then relaxed and hugged him back. "Thank you."Phil nodded and patted Tony on the back. "You're welcome."

After awhile they broke apart and Tony couldn't help but ask "Where's the kids?"

Phil pointed towards the hallway. "The kids are in the bedroom with Agent Hill. We were supposed to take them to the headquarters, but they said they aren't going anywhere unless 'Uncle Tony' is there."

Tony laughed. "Thanks, Phil." He said, patting him on the shoulder before jogging to the room.

Tony didn't have time to talk since he was bear hugged by all of the kids. He looked at all their faces, and relief ran through his body. He hasn't been this scared for the kids since the fiasco in Coney Island, which wasn't long ago. He noticed all the kids had red eyes from crying so much, and he couldn't help but let his own tears run down his face.

"You're all okay…" Tony muttered, pulling them closer.

"Hello, Mr. Stark. Don't worry, the kids are fine." Agent Hill said, standing up from her seat.

"Thanks for watching over them, Hill. Where's….Bruce?" Tony asked. He noticed the kids expressions went stiff at the mention of his name. Tony looked at them with concern. _Do they all hate him now?_

"Uncle Tony…" Steve said, talking first "Why is Brucie like that?" Tony sighed, having to tell them sooner or later. "Alright kids, sit on your beds. It's story time."

Once they all got settled, Tony sat in front of them and began to talk. "Kids, the world is filled with bad people. You all know that, but the thing is… some bad people have more power then others. There is those who are bad and mean, but don't do nothing. And then, there are those who have power to hurt people, the innocent people. They're called-"

"Villians." Loki said, cutting him off.

Tony nodded. "Right, villians. Well, some good-hearted people can't stand to watch innocent people being hurt by villians. So they become superheros." All the kids grinned in happiness. "Brucie… he's like a superhero." Tony said, waiting for the kids' reactions.

Clint looked confused. "But uncle, Brucie hurt lots of people. Innocent ones." Tony gave a sad smile. "I know, Clint. But Brucie… sometimes he can't control himself. Even though he was like that, he's still the Brucie we all know and love. You see, when Brucie becomes like that, it's not him inside. It's … someone else inside him. But he's still in there. Just know, that sometimes even superheros make mistakes."

All the kids nodded their heads in agreement. "How did Brucie become like that?" Thor asked. Tony sighed. "Well, you all should know that Brucie isn't born like that. Something happened… I cant tell you what, but it made him like this. But Brucie is still the same boy. Don't hate him, and don't be scared of him. Okay?"

"Okay." they all said in unison.

"And remember, don't make Brucie mad." Tony warned.

All the kids turned to look at Clint. Tony raised an eyebrow as Clint began to fidget. "Clint, is there something you want to tell me?"

"I… hit Brucie in the head with a pillow and knocked him down. Then I…. made fun of him…" Clint said, close to tears.

Tony sighed and went to his side to comfort him. "Its okay Clint, im not mad. Just don't do it anymore, okay?" He smiled once he noticed Clint nodded his head. Tony pulled out his phone to call Pepper."Hi peps, the kids are fine. Do you know where's Bruce?" Tony asked.

_"Downstairs, with me and the other agents. Are you gonna have a talk with him?"_

"Yeah. I'll be right there… okay bye." Tony put away his phone and faced the others. "Okay kids, I'll be downstairs to talk with Brucie. Hill can you watch them?"

"Of course." Agent Hill said, smiling.

"WAIT! Uncle!" Steve said, jumping out of the bed to stand next to him."Yes steve?" Tony asked, looking down at him with concern."Can you tell Brucie…that we still love him? And we miss him?"

Tony couldn't help but smile, bending down to kiss the young boy on the cheek. "Of course I will." He said, standing up and walking to the elevator. He noticed the little tingling feeling erupting in his stomach, but decided to screw it.

Once he got downstairs, he felt relieved seeing Bruce with his head down sititng on a chair, wrapped in a blanket. Pepper noticed his presence and gave Bruce a encouraging pat on the back, before standing up to leave. Tony stood in front of him and bent down, putting his hands on Bruce's shoulder."Brucie, I'm not mad at you, please look at me." Tony said, waiting for him to reply. Bruce looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Am I a b-bad person, uncle? Do the others hate me?"

Tony felt his eyes water._ These damn kids are starting to get me emotional. _"Bruce, you're not a bad person. We know you didn't mean to. The others don't hate you, they miss you. They told me to tell you they love you." Tony said, standing up to sit next to him.

Bruce nodded before staring at Tony with worried eyes."Are you gonna hit me, uncle?"

Tony looked at him, startled. "Bruce, I would never. Why would you ask that?"Bruce leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Tony. "I don't know.. I just remember being hurt.."

Tony stared at him, then wrapped his arms around the small boy protectively. "Brucie, don't. I would never. I love you so, so much. Please don't ask that question ever again. Because my answer will always be no. I love you too much to hurt you." He felt Bruce's tears on his shirt, but he didn't care. He felt tears running down his cheeks. He remembered all the other kids, and how they've all been hurt by their parents, either as kids or adults. Tony made a promise to himself that day.

_No matter what, I will love these kids like my life._


	8. Chapter 8

"_Tony!" Steve yelled, running over to the billionaire._

_Tony turned around and blinked, waiting for the tired leader to catch his breath. "Yes, cap?" He asked._

_"I.. wow, this is harder then I imagined." Steve complained, hiding his face with his hands. _

_"Um, cap? Whatever you're telling me… make it quick because I'm testing my new suit." Tony said, gesturing to the newly modified suit in the corner. Steve raised his head, and in one swift movement he grabbed Tony by the shoulders. _

_Tony yelped in surprise, and stared wide eyed at the man. Steve looked back, a smirk forming between his lips. He pulled Tony closer by the waist, creating no space between them. Tony blushed, feeling his chest pressed on his chest, and Steve's hot breath on his ear. Steve's hand traveled from his waist downwards and rested on his butt, groping it. Tony gasped, leaning forwards._

_"I've loved you for too long.." Steve said, bending down to nip at his neck. He smirked seeing Tony shiver. "Now I see it as two options: either you're going to be mine.."_

_Steve raised his head and stared at Tony for a second, letting him see the lust in his eyes. _

_"__Or I'll make you."_

_Tony was shocked as Steve crashed his moist lips into his, then relaxed and wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Steve raised his hand and sent a smack to his butt, making him gasp and giving Steve access to explore his mouth. Tony melted into the kiss, letting his tongue dance around with Steve's. Steve slammed Tony towards the wall, picking him up and letting him wrap his legs around his torso. They pulled away, gasping for air, before Steve went down and started sucking on his neck. _

_"Steve.." Tony moaned, gripping his hair. "Steve…."_

"Oh Steve.." Tony muttered, burying his face in the pillow.

"Sir, it's time to wake up." Jarvis said, his voice filling the room. Tony jolted awake, waking up from his dream. He breathed heavily, trying to calm down his racing heart. He turned to the clock then sighed, running a hand through his bed hair. "Jarvis, can you find the ingredients on how to make chocolate chip pancakes, and also… we've ran out of pop tarts. Please order them before the Norse god makes a tantrum." Tony said, getting out of bed.

"Whatever you say, sir. Would you like me to prepare a bath, also? You've sweated throughout the whole night." Jarvis pointed out.

Tony looked down and noticed his shirt was stained with sweat, along with his pillow. He muttered a curse, before nodding his head. "Yeah, sure. I have no work today anyways."

"I will get right on it, sir."

Tony sighed in relief, letting his body come in contact with the steaming water. He yawned and stretched, reaching out to grab the shampoo bottle. He ran the shampoo through his hair, getting lost in his thoughts.

_It felt nice when I gripped on Steve's hair…_

Tony almost slipped in the shower, realizing what he just said. He shook his head violently, trying to get rid of the thought.

_Focus, Tony! It was only a dream….a nice, hot, fucking awesome dream._

Tony sighed, resting his back against the cool tiles. Although he tried to deny it, he did have certain feelings for the patriotic capsicule. He noticed the minute he opened his eyes to a concerned Steve telling him they won. Being the stubborn person he is, pushed aside those feelings, knowing he would never feel the same way.

_He'll never like me back, he already hates me. He came to a disappointment when saw me, I was nothing like his old pal Howard. I'm an idiot to even fall for him._

He bit his lip, knowing he always blushed and acted like a fool towards a certain blonde little boy. Even Pepper and Phil could tell. _Maybe it's just because… he's so nice, and caring. Not like the adult Steve. This Steve doesn't hate me, or judge me._

Tony growled in frustration, burying his face in his hands.

"…shit." Tony yelped as the shampoo got into his eyes. He slipped, falling backwards on his butt. He hit the ground with a thump, groaning in pain.

"Sir, are you alright?" Jarvis asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute J." Tony sighed, trying to push away the thoughts to go get ready to make breakfast.

"I smell….those delicious pop tarts!" Thor boomed, running to the kitchen. Tony laughed and handed him a plate of pop tarts, along with chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of milk. "Eat up, warrior."

The other kids soon followed, looking tired but was wide awake at the sight of food. Once they all got their breakfast, they sat in their seats while they listened to Clint tell a story.

"So, me and Tasha were running away from Thor, when all of a sudden, this scary monster wearing slippers and a robe was coming towards us!" Clint said, getting gasps from the other kids."His hair was all sticking up and messy, and his voice was all low, and he looked… gross." Clint giggled when Tasha made a gross face, then mimicked her.

"Who was it? Who was it?!" Loki and Bruce asked in unison.

"It was…..UNCLE TONY!" Clint yelled, pointing an accusing finger at man. Tony raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry if I don't look my best in the mornings."

"But still uncle! You're scaaaaaryyyy." Tasha said, giggling. Tony sent her a glare, but a smile was formed on his lips. It's been 5 months since he's been raising them, and he couldn't help but be proud that he's been a good 'uncle'.

"Uncle Tony… can I go watch tv? I finished my plate!" Loki said, showing him. Tony nodded, taking his plate and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Go ahead, baby." He said before walking towards the sink.

One thing Tony wouldn't dare tell the avengers if they ever get turned back was that he called them with affectionate pet names. Tony forgot when he started calling each kid by "baby, sweetie, etc." or sometimes he'd call Natasha "princess". All he knows that he'll keep calling them that until they get turned back, which was far from now, or until they stop being cute, which was never.

"Uncle…" a voice said behind him.

Tony gulped, knowing that voice. He turned and stared down at the young blonde, looking at him with a sheepish grin. "Yes, Stevie?"

"I cant finish my food… im sorry." Steve said, staring down at his breakfast. "It's okay baby, give me that plate. I'll throw it away for you." Tony told him, grabbing his plate before patting his head. Steve beamed, showing him his pearly white teeth. "Thanks uncle, you're the best!"

Tony watched as Steve ran to the others on the couch, who were watching a new episode of sponge bob. He felt his heart race, then he remembered the dream.

"I hate love." Tony muttered.

The rest of the day when well. Tony got to modify his suit(without an interruption from Steve like his dream) He and the kids went to the movies and booked an private screening of Monsters University, then after they all went home to play Just Dance: Disney Party. It was a good day, but Tony still couldn't get the dream out of his head.

Tony tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get rid of the thoughts on his dream. "Why do you do this to me, head?!" Tony thought aloud, shutting his eyes in frustration.

_Either you're going to be mine…._

Tony shivered.

_Or I'll make you._

"Why does this always happen to me.." Tony complained, stuffing his face into the pillow.

Suddenly he raised his head at the sound of a soft knock on his door. Tony raised his eyebrow, wondering who could be up this late. "Come in."

Tony looked startled at the sight of Steve, eyes red and puffy from crying. "Aw, honey… come here." Tony said, opening his arms, waiting for Steve to run in them. Steve jumped into his opened arms, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck. Tony felt tear drops on his shirt, but it didn't matter. All he was worried about at the time was Steve.

"Stevie, baby… what's wrong?" Tony asked, voice full of concern. Tony waited patiently as Steve's cries died down, and ended into sniffles and small whimpers.

"I had … a bad dream…" Steve muttered, lowering his head.

"Ohh, a nightmare huh? Do you wanna tell uncle Tony what happened in the nightmare?" Tony asked.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows in hesitation, then nodded his head. "Ok.. S-so, me and the others were eating c-candy and sweets… then all of a sudden y-you were being hurt by bad guys….and we couldn't do nothing. Not even Bruce!" Steve exclaimed, looking at Tony with teary eyes.

"Then you were… d-dying, and then told us that you l-loved us…then your flashlight stopped glowing…" Steve said, pointing to the arc reactor. "uncle, was does the flashlight do?"

Tony stared at him for awhile, alittle shocked from the dream, before chuckling. "This flashlight," Tony explained, pointing to the arc reactor "keeps me alive."

Steve gasped in astonishment. "r-really?! How?"

"Er… it, um.. Keeps sharp things come going into my heart."

Steve nodded, still confused but decided to let it go. "ohh… no wonder why you d-died in my dream when that stopped glowing…" he said, wiping his eyes. "I woke up and ran to you because I thought it was real… I don't want you to leave us…" he muttered, biting his bottom lip, tears running down his face.

Tony sighed, pulling him onto his lap. "Stevie, I'll never leave you. As long as this 'flashlight' glows, I'll be with you until forever." Tony said, wiping his tears, then planted a kiss on his forehead.

Steve buried his face in the crook of Tony's neck. "I love you uncle Tony, I really do. I'm sorry I bothered you tonight, I just wanted to stay with you…"

Tony smiled. "its okay, you don't have to apologize honey. I love you so much, Steve. So, so, so much. You and the others. Don't ever doubt it." he said, pulling the small boy closer to his chest. He felt his cheeks heat up, noticing how close Steve is, but decided to let it go.

"Can I sleep with you, uncle Tony?" Steve asked suddenly, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Tony gulped.

"S-sure, buddy. Is there a reason you wanna sleep with me though?"

"I just wanna…. Make sure the flashlight doesn't go off." Steve replied, blushing.

Tony stared at him, speechless, before smiling. "Okay buddy," he said, lying down and pulling Steve close to his chest. "Nighty night, soldier."

He felt Steve's small fingers travel across the arc reactor, then covered it with his small hand in a protective matter. Tony closed his eyes, humming slightly.

"Uncle..." Steve said, breaking the silence. "I love you... alot. Thank you for letting me stay here tonight. I don't know what i'd ever do without you."

Tony tried to calm down his racing heart, then opened his eyes and looked straight at him. "I love you too, just remember i'll be with you guys until forever." he said, pulling him closer. The next few minutes were filled with comfortable silence.

Steve murmured something that Tony couldn't quite make out. "What was that, Steve?" he asked.

"I can't sleep..." Steve responded, looking up at him with guilt.

Tony nodded, understanding. "Hmm, you sure? you're not tired from all that dancing you and the others had today? Mr. 'Squirrels in my pants' dance champion?" Tony smiled, seeing Steve giggle.

"you did a good job dancing too, uncle!" Steve said.

"Yeah, i totally beat Thor's butt dancing 'Something That I Want'." Tony boasted, grinning.

Steve sat up and covered his mouth, trying to suppress his laughter. It didn't work. "Uncle... y-you ... were Rapunzel!" Steve exclaimed, talking inbetween giggles.

Tony sat up and crossed his arms to his chest, mock pouting. "I still danced good!"

He watched as Steve erupted into giggles. Tony stared at him for a minute before smiling evilly and wiggled his fingers. "Oh, you dare laugh at the _Tickle Monster_?"

Steve stopped giggling and went to hide under the blankets. Tony caught him and sat him on his lap, letting his fingers wiggle around his waist and underneath his armpits. Steve's face was reddened as he tried to get away.

"Un-uncle! D-don't... Hahahahahahahaha!" Steve said, tears coming out of his eyes from laughing too hard. Tony smiled, seeing Steve like this. "Oh, don't what Stevie? Don't stop tickling?" He questioned, his fingers wiggling faster around his ribs.

Tony laid the squirming Steve on the mattress, then lifted up his shirt and blew a raspberry on his stomach. Steve wiggled violently, trying to get out of his grasp, laughing. "Un-uncle Tony!" Steve exclaimed, laughing harder. Steve lifted up his foot and poked Tony in the ribs.

Tony stood up, flinching. Steve smiled evilly. "Revenge!" Steve yelled, jumping up and started to poke Tony on the sides with his fingers. Tony fell back on the mattress, trying to stop the small boy.

"St-steve! Okay t-that's en-enough, y-you win! St- HAHAHAHA!" Tony bursted into laugher, then started to squirm as Steve sat on his stomach, poking him and wiggling his fingers around his upper body. "Y-You evil 5 year o-old!" Tony shouted. Steve grinned in response, sticking out his tounge.

After minutes of competitive tickle fighting, both were sweating and red from laughing too much. Tony sighed heavily and sprawled out on the mattress, catching his breath. Steve joined him, laying his head on his chest. Tony laid his hand on Steve's head and patted him.

"Hey... uncle?" Steve asked. Tony hummed in response.

Can you… sing me to sleep? Please?" Steve asked with hope.

Tony hesitated for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. "Alright."

That night, as Tony stroked Steve's blond hair while singing him to sleep, he forgot all about the world. He forgot about the company, Jarvis, Pepper, the other kids, and even his dream he couldn't get out of his head the whole day. All he thought about right now was this moment.

_If only, _Tony thought _You'll still be like this when you change back._

**HEEEEEEY GUUUUYS. Well, firstly, I apologize for the late update. My parents had forbidden me to be on the computer for awhile since I was 'too obsessed'(I don't blame them) hence the reason why its so late. But to make up for it, I updated two chapters! This one and chapter 7 lolol. The other reason why I updated two chapters is cause I was reading the reviews and noticed that yeaaah this story has been going too slow so I'm trying to speed things up cx in chapter 9 I guarantee they will turn back into adults *SPOILER ALERT* Anyways, I also noticed you guys don't really like MarvelxD.C crossovers huh? :c aww pooie. Its fine, I don't have to bring in Clark anymore if you didn't like him lol. Anyways, i kinda think i didn't do well with this chapter, it's my opinion ofcourse lol. maybe because i thought i wrote Bruce's better. I hoped you all liked these two chapters, and keep your eyes out for the next chapter ;D Toodle luuu~ **


	9. Chapter 9

"Quit it, Clint!"

"Make me!"

"Guys, stop!"

"SHH! I hear him!"

"He's coming!"

Tony walked out of the elevator, texting on the phone with his right hand and a bag of fast food in the other. He stopped and looked around the empty living room.

"Where is every-"He yelped as all the kids jumped out of their hiding places and tackled him to the ground. "You sneaky devils you!" Tony yelled out, a grin forming between his lips. He felt his grip on the McDonald's bag loosen until it was pulled out of his hands. "Sneaky and stealing, I've taught you well."

The others giggled as they slowly got off him one by one. Tony sat up and narrowed his eyes at Clint, who stared back and grinned, swinging the bag.

"Alrighty, ya thieves. Give me the bag so we can eat these glorious fries." Tony said, walking over to Clint who eagerly gave him back the bag. The others sighed in happiness at the wonderful smell of salty deliciousness filling the air. Tony plopped down on the couch, moving to get a comfortable position.

Loki ran and climbed his way to his lap, smiling up at him before pressing his cheek to his chest. Steve went and sat on the right side of Tony, snuggling to him as close as possible. Bruce came and sat on his left side, giving a sheepish smile. Thor sat impatiently on the floor, crossing his arms to his chest while waiting for the food. Natasha sat beside Steve and laid her back on the armrest, eyeing Clint who apparently climbed on the top of the couch, sitting right next to Tony's head.

"Alright, dig in!" Tony yelled as he passed down happy meals to the others. Thor boomed in happiness. "Delicious!" Thor exclaimed, before taking a massive bite out of his burger. Tony wondered if Asgardian kids were born knowing such good grammar.

_I'll look it up later._

Tony glanced around the others, smiling at how happy they all looked with their food. Tony felt a warm feeling bursting in his chest, wondering at first if it was the arc reactor. He liked moments like this, not being at work or down in the lab working. He liked moments like this when he just hanged around with his 'family'. It's been nearly 10 months since the accident, and thank god there hasn't been a threat that Iron Man couldn't face alone. SHIELD is still working on turning them back to adults, but not with much results. Tony didn't mind, he came to accept the fact that he might raise them as his own for good. Phil visited a few days earlier, telling him there is a 50/50 percent chance they won't turn back to normal. And surprisingly, he was okay with that.

Tony knew he wasn't close buddies with the avengers before the change. The closest he was to was Bruce, and Bruce only ever talked about science, they never really got any closer besides that.

Clint was distant, having small talks and polite nods while passing each other throughout the tower. But Tony never fails to miss a roll of his eyes or a scoff every time he does something "Tony like". Of course, Clint occassionally laughs at some of his jokes.

Natasha was downright annoyed with him. She felt like breaking his neck everything he tried flirting with her. Tony still remembers the report she made on him. He couldn't blame her.

Thor was friendly, and overly optimistic. But even Tony knew that Thor was a little irritated on how he acted towards others.

Loki, well he was never close to that reindeer. He's still pissed off over him throwing him off the window.

Steve, not a surprise, wasn't overly fond of him. Whether if it was him being too annoying and self centered, or how he acted so full of himself. He didn't know. He hoped Steve didn't like him because of how he's not like Howard. He hated being compared to his father. He never even considered him as a father. His mother wasn't any different. They both always wanted him to look good for the Stark family. The only people that he truly and honestly loved and cared for was his old butler Jarvis and his aunt Peggy.

Tony sighed, remembering his childhood. It hadn't been a total wreck, he was still loved and cared for, even if it wasn't by his biological parents. He still remembers those times when his Aunt peggy would cuddle him, kiss him affectionately, and love him like her own son. He remembers the time when she laid down with him on his bed, his head in her lap as she ran her fingers affectionately through his hair, humming softly and telling him stories about Captain America. He usually hated listening to people talk, but her lovely and soothing british accent always made him feel at ease.

He missed when he'd wake up in the morning and find Jarvis smiling at him, his breakfast ready and always pleased to serve his 'young master'. He missed how Jarvis was always there at his competitions and award shows, cheering him on and rewarding him with delicious desserts. He remembers coming home from getting 1st place in the science fair, and for that Jarvis rewarded him with his famous peanut butter cake stuffed with chocolate fudge filling, topped with caramel drizzle and chopped walnuts. Tony was surprised he didn't get diabetes for that.

Those two were his everything. They still are, well atleast his Aunt Peggy is. Jarvis died a few years after his parents' death, and only his aunt Peggy was there to comfort him. After Jarvis's death she attended every award show, every competition, and was there at every birthday. But of course, she can't be young forever. She got older, and it was harder for her going to lots of places. So Tony decided to put her in a nice retirement home in London, visiting her from time to time.

Of course he'd tell Steve this and bring him to visit her one day, but Steve despised him and would probably laugh at his face if he told him he was close to Peggy.

But it's true, Peggy Carter was basically Tony Stark's mother. She felt angry at Steve, once Tony slipped out, by accident, how much Steve hated him. Tony told her everything that has happened, how much Steve thought he was worthless and nothing without his suit, and how the other avengers weren't so happy about him either. Tony was surprised that day, he didn't know his aunt Peggy still had that death glare in her that would scare millions.

Tony smiled, remembering her saying, "Don't listen to Rogers, baby boy. I can't believe he's changed. You are Tony Stark without the suit, a brilliant man who's changed the lives of many. Steve would be nothing if it wasn't for that damn serum. You're my nephew, my son, the only person I'll only ever love now, for the rest of my lifetime. I can't believe Steve. Please Tony, don't believe his lies."

Tony's train of thought was broken by Loki, who looked up at him confusingly, tugging his shirt.

"Uncle Tony, what were you thinking about?" Loki asked. Tony stared at him before glancing around the others, who also shared similar confused looks.

"Err- nothing. I was just thinking about my childhood…" Tony said, trailing off.

Steve's eyes widened, getting curious. "Uncle Tony, can you tell us about your childhood? Please!" Steve begged, wrapping his tiny arms around Tony's waist, staring at him with hopeful eyes. The others too got curious, and they all stared at him with puppy eyes of doom.

"…..Gosh, you guys have to stop being adorable. Alright, gather 'round." Tony said, moving his hands in a motion that meant to scoot closer.

Bruce scooted closer to Tony, making room for Thor who left his spot on the floor. Natasha sat up from laying on the armrest, wiggling closer to Steve who was already snuggled up to Tony. Loki stayed at Tony's lap, pressing his cheek closer to his chest, sighing happily. Clint went and sat on the top of the armrest, laying back and getting comfortable.

Once they all got settled, Tony took a deep breath before talking. "So, there was this little boy. Which was, obviously, me." Tony said, making the others giggle. "Well, the little boy… had a pretty… tough life."

The others gasped.

"Of course, he's very fine now. He lives in a big building with his 5 handsome nephews-" Steve and Bruce gave shy smiles, Loki giggled, and Thor and Clint grinned knowingly.

"-And his very beautiful niece." Tony said, grinning at Natasha, whose blush was too noticeable to hide.

"And he loves them all equally. But when the said boy was little, he wasn't much loved." The others looked at each other, before glancing up at Tony with concerned and sad eyes.

"His…dad, wasn't really close. He didn't really hang out with his son. He never told him sweet things. His mom, well… she was too busy, being pretty and all."

"Like those evil step moms in the disney movies!" Clint exclaimed.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, like that. Only, that mom was his real mom."

"So what happened?" Steve asked, looking at him with remorseful eyes.

Tony sighed. "He was still loved. And cared for. By his butler, and his beautiful aunt."

"What was the butler like?" Loki asked.

"He was a very, very, helpful and loving butler. Always happy to help the little boy. When the little boy's parents weren't there at his big moments, he was there. He'd make the sweetest cakes and the creamiest ice cream. His hot cocoa was 5 stars." Tony smiled, remembering.

"What about the auntie?" Natasha asked.

Tony took a deep breath. "His aunt…. was the most prettiest girl in the world. She has the most beautiful brown eyes, and her smile always made you blush. You'd never miss her, her red lips alone makes you recognize her in a heartbeat….. She was so loving, and caring. She made him feel as if she was his real mom. He really loved and cared for her."

Steve blushed furiously. "She sounds really, really special…" He said, mentally picturing her.

Tony smiled. "She was. Her and the butler loved and cared for him. And now the little boy is all grown up, sitting in his building with his nephews and niece, telling his story. And now the said boy has finished."

That earned a "awww" from the other kids.

"Uncle Tony…you know that we'll always love you right?" Steve piped up, looking at Tony with those big blue eyes.

"I…"

"That's right, Uncle Tony! We love you to pieces!" Clint said, grinning at the man.

"Yeah! We love you so much, uncle." Loki said, lifting his face from his chest and pressed a kissed to his cheek.

"We really do." Bruce said, and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Tis true, Uncle! You're loveable!" Thor exclaimed, showing Tony his pearly white teeth.

"Yeah, its true." Natasha quietly stated, giving Tony a small smile.

Tony stared at the others, his eyes getting watery. "And you guys should know that I will always love you guys too." Tony said, his voice choking up. The others squished as close as they could and embraced Tony in a big hug. Tony felt tears running down his cheeks, he mentally scolded himself for being too emotional these days.

_Ah, fuck it. I guess it's okay if they're the ones that make me emotional._

Sooner or later all the kids dozed off, wrapping themselves around each other as they all went to dreamland. Tony looked at the clock, seeing it read _9:05._

"Wow, where does the time go…" Tony said, and stopped in the middle of his sentence, trying not to make the others wake up.

Slowly, Tony untangled himself from the embrace of the other kids, and went to go get a blanket. Coming back, he was surprised finding Steve just woke up.

"Hey buddy, you should go back to sleep. It's 9." Tony whispered, giving a small peck on his cheek.

Steve rubbed his eyes and nodded, before asking "Hey Uncle Tony… your auntie, is she still alive?"

He looked at him in shock, before nodding his head. "Y-yeah, why?"

Steve blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, you made her sound like she was really pretty. And you said how much she loved you and all…can I meet her one day?"

Tony stared at Steve, speechless. "Uh, yeah…. Sure."

Steve smiled. "Okay. That's a promise." Steve said, pulling out his pinkie. Tony chuckled, and wrapped his pinkie around the small boy's. "Pinky promise." He whispered quietly, then pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Go to sleep now, okay?"

Steve nodded then laid back on the couch, his head on Natasha's shoulder. "Goodnight, uncle.. I love you." he mumbled, before going back to sleep. Tony smiled at Steve, then looked at the others. "I really do hope they'd stay like this forever." He said, before giving him all quick pecks on their foreheads, and tucking the blanket securely around their bodies.

"I love you guys." Tony said, then turned to go to his room.

_The next day_

Tony yawned as he tiredly got out of bed, rubbing his eyes and walking to the bathroom to shower. "Hey JARVIS, what's the weather like today? I'm thinking of taking the kids to the park, maybe invite Clark if he's not busy."

"It is 79 degrees outside sir, a rather nice day. It's another one of those cloudless days." Jarvis replied, his tone nervous.

Tony scrunched his brows in confusion. "Hey Jarvis buddy, you alright? You sound concerned, or worried.. Do I need to upgrade you?" Tony asked.

"No, no sir. Everything is fine." Jarvis replied, his voice still showing a hint of emotion.

"…Okay.." Tony said, stripping off his clothes and stepping into the the shower.

After the shower Tony got into a comfortable T-shirt and loose sweatpants, combing his hair and putting a beanie on. He took out one of those fake eye glasses, putting them on so he'd be less recognized at the park.

Walking halfway down the hallway, he talked loud enough for the kids to hear.

"Alright guys! Get out of your PJ's and lets head out to the par-" Tony stopped in the middle of the sentence, and came to a halt. His eyes widened as he locked eyes with the Avengers, the REAL Avengers, who all glared back at him.

"…"

Faith really screwed with him.

**HEEY ALL YOU PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! :D I'm back! And I'm sorry it was a really, really long update. I've been having writers block and having trouble writing this chapter. Honestly, I was thinking of quitting on this story, but I read your reviews and …wow, I honestly cannot believe some of you guys really like my story. I mean… I only am 13 *blush* Yeah, I'm a little too young, but I'm surprised on how successful my story got! I just wanna thank my followers, and Onceuponatimesupporter, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have the courage and motivation to keep going with this story. So thank you. Again I hoped you like this chapter, I put in Aunt Peggy because c'mon, Aunt Peggy is awesome. :3 I read the story "Unlike Father, Like Son" I love Aunt Peggy. So I decided to put her in this xD Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! C:**


	10. Chapter 10

Tony cleared his throat, getting back into Stark mode.

"Okay… well firstly, welcome back guys." Tony said, rubbing the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "I guess you guys somehow found a way to turn you guys back to adults huh?" He asked, turning his gaze to the floor. Tony felt a small pain in his chest, because he couldn't say goodbye to his 'nephews and niece' properly. He forcedly blocked those thoughts aside, and tried to act happy that they turned back to normal.

Not hearing a response, Tony looked up to face the 5 angry avengers and their pissed off villain. Tony gulped, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. _So this is what Loki feels like everytime we gang up on him._

"What do you mean 'Welcome back'? Stark, we all woke up on the couch NAKED, lying around torn clothes." Steve snapped.

Tony blinked. "I, wait- you guys don't remember?" Tony was shocked. They couldn't even remember any memories that occured this whole time?

Clint scoffed. "What? Did you get us drunk and made us strip our clothes? We all know this is because of you, Stark."

"I-"

"Drop it, Stark." Bruce said, growling. "It could've been believable if it was only me naked lying around torn clothes because of the other guy, but these guys don't have a hulk inside them, do they?"

Tony was speechless. _They thought i took advantage of them?_

"This is beyond of you, Man of Iron. To think, you made us lewd and did indecent stuff to us." Thor boomed, raising his voice.

Tony felt his blood boiling. "I didn't! I swear!" He yelled, trying to defend himself. "You guys don't remember ANYTHING?!" He pleaded.

Bruce tapped on his chin. "All I remember is that we were surrounding Loki, and then we all woke up on the couch, NAKED, wrapped in a blanket and tattered clothes were all around us."

Loki groaned. "Why would the Iron Man bring ME into his indecent activities with the avengers?" He stated, narrowing his eyes at Tony.

"Knock it off Loki, you say it as if we agreed to whatever he did to us." Steve shot back, glaring at the demi god.

"Oh? And what will you do, Rogers?" Loki said, voice challenging.

Tony felt his stomach tighten, and he closed his eyes to try to block out the fight was brewing against Steve and Loki. Flashbacks shot back left and right, much to Tony's dismay.

"You really want to get hurt, don't ya Loki?" He heard Steve say._"Loki! Fire the canons!" Steve shouted out, carrying a plastic sword in one hand, and a map in the other._

"Oh, try me Captain." Loki replied, stepping closer. _"Aye Aye Captain!" Loki said, making sounds that sounded like explosions, before running to Steve's side with his own plastic sword._

Tony took a deep breath, trying to block those memories. His stomach felt like it was doing back flips, and his head was spinning.

_"Steve! No!" Loki yelled._

_"It's too late Loki! Save yourself!"_

Tony felt his head throbbing. He took a step back and leaned against the wall, trying to think of other memories to block the other one.

He instantly regretted it.

_"Okay kids, get ready, we're going to Coney island!" Tony said as he stood up, carrying Loki in his arms. __The other kids cheered, jumping up and down._

_._

_"It was…..UNCLE TONY!" Clint yelled, pointing an accusing finger at man. Tony raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry if I don't look my best in the mornings."_

_"__But still uncle! You're scaaaaaryyyy." Tasha said, giggling._

_._

_"Where is every-"He yelped as all the kids jumped out of their hiding places and tackled him to the ground. "You sneaky devils you!"_

"-STARK!" Steve yelled, breaking his train of thought. He looked up, not surprised to see their glares didn't go away.

_So they don't remember, and they assume I did things to them._ "What?" Tony said, his voice quiet.

"I'm only going to ask you once. What the hell happened last night?" Steve commanded, staring down at the smaller man with his infamous death glare that he only used on Tony.

Tony glanced at the others, all waiting for him to talk. He sighed and pushed Steve back a little.

"Why you-" Steve growled, getting in his space again.

"Why I what?" Tony shot back, looking at the Captain with hurt eyes. "You guys seriously don't remember you guys being turned into kids?"

Clint snorted. "Yeah, right! We turned into kids? What, you're lying now? You don't want to say what really happened? Typical."

"BUT IT DID HAPPEN!" Tony yelled. "You guys were turned into kids by Loki-" he said, pointing a finger at the said man. "And his spell turned all of you guys into toddlers! For a whole freaking 10 months!"

"As the God of Lies, you're not doing a very bright job." Loki blandly stated.

Tony sighed in frustration. "It did I swear! I swear on my father's life!"

"Don't swear on someone who is dead, Stark. Especially to someone you never even loved." Bruce said, fixing his eyes on the man.

"And if we really turned into kids, how come you didn't?" Natasha questioned, glaring at him.

"Because my suit blocked the magic! I'm the only one in this team who is fully covered!" Tony shot back.

"Seriously, Stark. You're such a no good-" Steve started.

"Lying." Natasha interrupted him.

"Bastard." Clint finished.

Tony felt a pain in his chest, looking at the others who nodded in agreement.

"Why couldn't you be like your father?" Steve coldly asked him, shaking his head in disappointment. Tony flinched. "I swear, The Avengers could always function without you."

"Tis a wonder what Lady Pepper saw in you, Lying cowards are not to be loved." Thor snorted.

"But I-" Tony was cut off by Natasha, who walked up to him and socked him in the face. She smiled in grim satisfaction as she heard a crack. She grinned coldly at him, before walking back to the couch.

Tony blinked, feeling his jaw numb. _So this is what i get... _He slowly got up and faced the avengers with a stoic expression, a big, purple bruise forming on his chin.

"…I'll go get an ice pack." Bruce said, showing no emotion. Clint blocked him with his arm. "No. Don't. Stark deserved it." Clint coldly stated.

"Friend Clinton is right." Thor boomed, looking over at Tony with no sorrow. "He acted it upon himself."

Tony locked his gaze onto the floor, tears forming. He felt ashamed, embarrassed, _betrayed._ Were these really the people he raised for the whole 10 months? Not looking up, he slowly turned and walked towards the elevator.

"Oh, so now you're chickening out, Stark?" Loki said, calling him.

"Let him be a coward." He heard Clint mumble.

"He has no right as to make up an unbelievable lie and tell us not what indecent things were acted upon last night." Thor boomed.

Tony ignored them and waited for the elevator doors to open. Once it did, he stepped inside and pressed the button going down to his lab, never once looking up.

"I can't believe he'd lie." Bruce quietly said.

"Well, I think he learned his lesson." Steve replied, glancing towards the elevator in digust.

"That punch felt right." Natasha stated, sipping on her drink.

Once the elevator doors closed, Tony felt a tear roll down his cheek. His body started to shake, and his breathing was un even. _No, not yet. Not until I get into the lab. _He thought.

Tony walked slowly into the lab, keeping his stoic face on. He walked into the center of the lab, and glanced around.

_Now._

Tony collapsed onto his knees, and starting shaking violently as he let his tears fall. He started to cry loudly, and his breathing became harder. He didn't care. Why should he? Liars aren't to be mourned for.

"J-J-Jarvis… Lo-lock down. D-Don't let a-anyone in n-no matter what." Tony commanded, his crying become harder.

"But sir-"

"MUTE!" Tony screamed, his voice cracking as his vision became blurry. He laid on the cold gravel floor as he shook uncontrollably, and his lungs throbbing.

"-Lying cowards are not to be loved." _"Tis true, Uncle! You're loveable!" Thor exclaimed, showing Tony his pearly white teeth._

"I can't believe he'd lie." _Bruce laughed. "You're way better, Uncle."_

"No. Don't. Stark deserved it." _"That's right, Uncle Tony! We love you to pieces!" Clint said, grinning at the man._

"Oh, so now you're chickening out, Stark?" _"But, I love Uncle Tony…" Loki said._

"That punch felt right." _Natasha leaped up and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. "I-I'm sorry Uncle tony, I love you."_

"The Avengers could always function without you." _"Uncle..." Steve said, breaking the silence. "I love you... alot. Thank you for letting me stay here tonight. I don't know what i'd ever do without you."_

Tony screamed until his lungs gave out. "LIES! IT WAS ALL LIES!" Tony cried, slamming his fist to the nearby wall.

He stopped once he felt warm sticky liquid gushing out of his knuckles. He snarled, and hit the wall with his other fist. "I never do anything right! No matter what, I'll always be the fucked up, lying bastard I always was! I'm Tony fucking Stark, I never love! Is that right?!"

Tony stopped and buried his face in his hands, not caring about the blood that got to his face. He cried harder.

_"Uncle Tony!" Bruce and Thor said in unison, racing towards him. Tony smiled, opening his arms._

_"Uncle Tony, let's play!" Clint exclaimed, taking his hand. Tony chuckled and let him lead the way._

"_Goodnight uncle Tony.." Loki mumbled, rubbing his eyes and showed him a small smile. Tony leaned forehead and pecked him on the forehead._

"_C'mon uncle Tony, let's go!" Tasha said, pushing him to walk faster towards the toy section. Tony laughed. _

_"You're the best, uncle Tony!" Steve said, hugging the bear close to his chest. Tony grinned and kissed his cheek._

"_We love uncle Tony!" They all said in unison, trapping him in a huge bear hug._

Tony felt his vision blur, and his head was getting light headed. He whimpered as he felt himself getting dizzy. He tried to call out to Jarvis, but his mouth was too sore from crying so much.

"I..love you guys too…" Tony mumbled, before blacking out.

**OH MY GOSH IM SO HORRIBLE. IM A HORRIBLE PERSON I KNOW. I just…love Tony whump. ^-^ LOLOLOL am I a sadist? Its just got so much Tony feels while writing this cx Haha! And the flashbacks that was written before he passed out weren't scenes from the story, the rest were though. Just clearing that out. XD Anyways, the next chapter they will find out Tony wasn't lying and then they'll feel guilty and feel like the horrible monsters they were :D is it weird? Even though I wrote this I was still screaming and crying and yelling at the screen as if they could hear me. Im THAT weird. (x anyways I hope you liked this chapter! Or you can hate it, im a horrible person for giving Tony so much pain :c but don't worry! Tony will be getting LOTS of love in the future chapters c: Mmkay, so bye for now~**


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't you think we were a bit hard on Stark?" Bruce said, breaking the silence in the living room.

Clint scoffed. "No. He lied, and he did _things _to us. In my opinion, I think we were a little too soft."

"This time he's gone too far. I know his break up with Pepper was hard, and I was fine with him bringing models and one night stands back to the tower. But then he uses _us _to stop the pain? He just crossed the line." Natasha coldly stated, not looking up from her magazine.

"Besides, he's a Stark. He'll deal with it. It was just a little punch. He's been through worse. He fucking had live surgery for fuck's sake." Clint said, leaning back on the couch.

"The mortal is right. I'd have him dragged through the forest and torn limb by limb by ferocious wolves, but I'm afraid he'd still live." Loki smirked.

"Hey Thor, not being rude, but why is your brother not in handcuffs or shit?" Clint asked.

"Quiet, Barton. Even I'm not in the mood to ruin your pathetic lives right now. I'm just as angry as you on Stark." Loki replied, glaring at him.

"It's just, I can't believe him. You think he'd be a changed guy by now. I guess flying that nuke to the portal doesn't make him a good enough man." Bruce sighed, pushing his glasses higher.

"I'd like to have a word or two with Fury, maybe suggest him to kick Stark out of the Avengers." Steve said, grabbing his phone.

"Why don't we just ask Jarvis to show us what happened last night?" Bruce piped up, glancing at the others.

"The hulk is right!" Thor exclaimed, patting Bruce on the back.

"Yeah, he is." Steve said, giving Bruce a polite nod. "Jarvis?" He called out.

No response.

"Jarvis? Helloo?" Clint said, getting impatient.

"Damn that Stark, did he mute Jarvis?" Natasha growled, getting angrier at the said man.

"Indeed, Miss Romanoff. He did mute me, but apparently I am still allowed to talk to you all." Jarvis coldly replied.

The avengers all looked at each other in shock. Could an AI be that cold?

"Alright, Jarvis. Give us a video on what happened last night." Bruce said politely.

"I'm afraid I won't do that." Jarvis replied with a smug tone.

Steve's eyes widened in shock. "Why not?" He asked, getting more confused by the minute.

"I am programmed to ALWAYS listen and follow orders from Sir Stark, but I have the option to listen and follow orders from the rest of you." The AI said, his voice rising.

"Wait, you're denying my request?" Bruce asked, shocked.

"Indeed, Mister Banner. You have emotionally and physically hurt my creator, therefore I have the option of listening to you. Which I will not."

Clint scoffed. "Fine, then. Go ahead and baby your creator, I'm going to SHIELD to ask Coulson if he has any idea on what happened."

"I'm coming, also." Natasha said, getting up from the couch.

The other avengers looked at each other, before getting up from their seats and walked towards the elevators.

_SHIELD_

"You guys are back to normal!" Phil exclaimed, smiling.

"Hey Phil- wait, what?" Clint asked, confused.

"So how'd you guys turn back to adults? Fury has been stressing on finding out how to turn you guys back, it's been havoc." Phil asked.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean turned back to adults? Have you teamed up with Stark on this, Agent?" Phil took a step back, still pissed at the demi god from stabbing him in the back. "What do you mean, teamed up with Stark? I guess we did. While we were finding cures, Tony was taking care of you." He replied.

Steve froze in realization. "Did Stark really…." Steve gulped, guilt rising.

Phil looked at him with confusion. "Did he what?" He glanced at the others, who also had pained expressions on their faces. Phil's face turned emotionless.

"What did you do." He asked. It was silent for a minute, before Steve bravely talked first.

"We.. we woke up, naked.. And we were all wrapped in a blanket, surrounded by torn clothes. We just thought… Stark… used us.." Steve trailed off, getting guiltier by the second.

Phil was silent. Steve was cleared his throat. "So…so we.. Confronted him." He finished.

Phil's face was still emotionless. "What happened."

"We.." Natasha said, her voice a little shaky. "We told him, that he was a horrible person for using us. And we thought he was lying when he said we were turned into kids, and we called him-"

"A lying bastard." Clint said, staring at the ground.

"And we, no I, I punched him in the jaw." Natasha said, trying to keep a stoic face.

Phil's eyes widened as his eyebrows furrowed in anger. "YOU WHAT?!" He snarled. The other avengers' eyes widened as Phil snapped.

"We- we didn't-" Steve said, trying to explain."YOU GUYS DIDN'T WHAT?" Phil shot back at him, looking at the Captain and the others in disgust. Steve's eyes went wide in shock, looking back at the agent who he thought was a fan of him.

"Phil, stop it. You have no right of yelling at the Captain." Natasha said while getting in the middle of them, looking at the agent with an icy glare.

Phil didn't flinch. "You guys hit Stark, yelled at him, accused him of false actions, and you think I don't have the right to yell?"

Natasha pressed her lips together tightly, not having a comeback. The others stared at the agent in shock, the first time seeing him act like this.

It was silent for a moment before Phil sighed. "Okay, you know what. Let's go to the conference room. I'll be happy to answer all your questions." He said and smiled coldy at them, before turning around and walked towards the room. The others gulped and pushed aside their guilt, before following the pissed agent.

_Conference Room_

"So… w-we captured Loki during a mission, and he tr-tried to escape using magic, but it went wrong, and it turned all of us into kids? A-and he raised us for a whole 10 months?" Steve said, his voice cracking after getting a explanation on what happened. Phil nodded.

"And, Stark didn't get affected because of his suit." Loki realized, tapping on his chin. Although his face was as stoic as ever, his eyes shown guilt. Phil glared at Loki. "Yes."

"But why did I wake up with my comrades nude, surrounded by tattered clothing and wrapped in a blanket?" Thor questioned.

Phil was silent for a moment, trying to remember. "Ah. I remember, Tony called me last night asking if we've found a cure. He told me he was just finished tucking you guys in after you guys fell asleep on the couch. The clothing must have been your clothes that you wore before you turned back. It's like the hulk, you guys got big and your small clothes were too small to fit you, so it ripped."

The others looked as if they all got shot in the back. Phil smiled coldly, knowing they deserved to feel the guilt.

"T-thanks Phil" Clint said, stuttering.

"Its not a problem. Now go back to the tower and apologize." He smugly replied, still angry on what they others did. They nodded and gave mumbled thank yous, before stepping out of the room and heading back to the tower.

Phil watched their retreating forms before shaking his head disappointingly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

_BRIIIING_

"Hello?" Phil asked as he answered the phone, wondering who would call him.

_"Mister Coulson." _

"Jarvis? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Phil asked, confused.

_"It's Sir, he has locked himself in the lab and refuses to come out. I'm scared to say he had a break down." _Jarvis said, his voice panicked.

"He did?! Wait- whats going on now?" Phil asked, his voice rising.

_"Oh my god, it's sir. He appears to be bleeding." _

Phil's eyes widened. "What?! He- oh my god, stark."

_"Mister Coulson, I'd be very appreciative if you come to the tower. Sir has collapsed on the floor, and his breathing is un even. Please bring an ambulance."_

"Don't worry, Jarvis, I'm coming." He replied, running out of the room.

_"Oh and Mister Coulson? Hurry, please."_

The others dragged themselves into the tower, the tension of guilt filling the room.

"I can't believe we did that to Stark." Steve said, plopping on the couch before burying his head in his hands. Bruce was silent as he walked towards the other end of the couch, trying his best not to get angered. Thor groaned and sat on the floor with Natasha. "We did such actions to Friend Stark without any evidence."

Loki was silent as he sat on a nearby chair, his gaze faced towards the window. The very same window he threw Tony out of. Clint grunted as he plopped down on the counter top, crossing his arms. "Well… he might have been right about the kid thing. But he's Tony Stark, he couldn't raise kids for shit." He argued, still not accepting to be wrong.

"It doesn't matter if he could raise us or not, we accused and hit him for something he didn't do." Steve piped up, looking at him.

"… Fine, I guess we should go apologize now." Clint muttered, finally giving up.

"Sir is not in the right condition for you to just go and apologize." Jarvis said, his voice filling the room.

"What do you mean 'not in the right condition'?" Bruce asked, finally talking.

Just then the elevators opened to reveal a very panicked Pepper and worried Phil, stepping out to let the paramedics go through.

"Where's Tony?" Phil asked, exhausted.

"He's…in the lab…" Natasha said, surprised. Phil groaned in annoyance and ran a hand through his hair as led the paramedics back into the elevators.

"Phil! Wait, there's a shortcut to the lab right here, it's faster." Pepper shouted, leading them through the hallway. Steve jumped up and pulled Phil by the arm, stopping him. Phil looked up and glared at the Captain.

"What happened to Stark." Steve commanded, although his tone shown concern. Phil looked at the others, whose faces were guilty and pained. He sighed, knowing they've had enough.

"Jarvis called me, he said Tony had a breakdown. It got worse to the point where he punched the wall with both his hands until it bled. He lost a lot of blood." Phil replied.

The others eyes widened, while Bruce shook uncontrollably. He growled, trying his best not to let the other guy out. Just then the paramedics came running back in, pushing an unconscious Tony towards the elevators. The others gasped as they saw blood covering most of Tony's face, along with Tony's knuckles torn and cut. His face was pale and worn out. Pepper was behind him, crying at the scene. She not once glanced at the Avengers, although they could tell she too was mad at them. Phil waited until the elevators closed, before turning to them.

"I think it's best if you don't go to the hospital. The last thing Tony needs is a reminder of earlier events." The other avengers opened their mouths to argue, but ended up nodding in agreement after thinking it over.

"Sir Coulson, I do believe it's the right time to show the Avengers what exactly happened during the last few months." Jarvis said. The others looked at each other before walking towards the couches and got settled. Phil stood behind them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now, this has all the events that has happened since your change. Please bare with me." Jarvis said, and rolled the film.

**Hey! Okay so I read chapter 11, I over did it with the whump. I mean, I am such a sadist. And an total tony whump fan. It's because of Newborn fanfic by Ilerre that I became one xD oh my gosh. Anyways this, continuing to Chapter 12 they will watch what happens and tony will be out of the hospital then the love in begins. ;D i'm so bored at home i decided to watch all 3 chapters. c: this is what boredom does to ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Give up yet?" Steve asked, stepping in front of Loki._

_Loki smirked. "I still have another trick up my sleeve."_

_And with that, Loki's scepter behind him began to glow brightly as Loki started chanting, as it seems, a spell. The Avengers were startled at Loki's abrupt, but got into battle mode and prepared for the worst. After a few short seconds later, the room was filled with a loud BOOM and gas began to cover all around them._

_Tony flew back onto the wall, wincing at the sudden pain that shot through his back. Then he blacked out._

"Oh.. So that's what happened.." Loki said, crossing his arms as he looked down in annoyance. The demi god hated failing, especially in magic.

_"J-Jarvis, buddy you there?" Tony asked, after gaining back consciousness._

_"Yes sir." Jarvis said in reply. "Where's the others? Did Loki escape?" Tony questioned._

_"No sir… but-" "But what? Jarvis, tell me." Tony demanded._

_"Well sir… see for yourself."_

_Tony scanned the room, then he stopped abruptly to stare at 6 little toddlers at the far end of the room, who looked to be no more then four, all staring at him with curiosity. _

"That's us!" Clint was the first to speak, eyes wide open. The others' jaws felt like they hit the floor at the sight of their miniature selves.

_"He froze once he noticed they all looked oddly similar to his teammates and Loki._

_"….Y-you.. you can't be serious.." Tony said._

"So Tony really was right…" Steve muttered, looking down and fidgeted with his fingers. The others frowned, their previous actions catching up on them. Everyone in the room tensed, feeling horrible to what they've done.

_"Okay. Let me see if I got this right." Tony said to himself._

_ "That's Clint." _Clint grinned, seeing his little self totally mesmerized in watching Brave.

_"That's Steve." _Steve bit his lip, watching himself completely focused in drawing the vase.

_"That's Thor and Loki…"_ Thor laughed in glee seeing himself run away from a panting Loki. Loki growled, narrowing his eyes at the man.

_"That's my science bro!" _Bruce couldn't help but smile seeing his younger self captivated by the gadgets.

_And last but not least is….." Tony trails off, searching the room for the red-headed toddler that is no where to be found._

The others looked at the screen in confusion, looking a little closer to find the only girl.

_He feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns to the red-headed toddler hanging upside down from the ceiling, smirking in his face. Tony shrieks and falls backwards on his butt, hissing at the pain shooting through his body._

"BWAHAHAHA!" Clint burst out laughing, clutching his stomach while tears came down his cheeks. Natasha's eyes widened in surprise, before she smirked. The others were chuckling slightly, their eyes never leaving the screen.

_"I'm not your dad, I'm your uncle!" Tony says, trying to cheer up Bruce. __Bruce, along with all the other toddlers, looked at him with shocked faces.__"Really?!" Loki yells, running over first to hug him._

"Wow, I never even knew you could hug." Steve said, smirking. Loki looked at him sideways and scowled.

_The rest soon followed, ecstatic from the news. Tony was soon covered with little kids, cuddling and hugging him as tight as they could._

"Were we really that affectionate?" Bruce asked shyly, finding this too hard to believe. The others nodded in agreement.

_"DON'T PLAY WITH ME, STARK! OUR TEAM HAS JUST BEEN TURNED INTO TODDLERS, AND THERE'S NOT A DAMN THING WE CAN DO TO CHANGE THEM BACK!"_

"And there goes Fury." Clint muttered.

_"I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one thinking this, but how come you didn't get turned into a kid?" Agent Hill asked.__"Probably the suit. If it can with stand bullets and poisonous gas, I'm fucking sure it can block voodoo magic or something." Tony replied._

_"Uncle Tony! You said a bad word!" Steve pointed out.__"AW! He's so adorable!" Agent Coulson squealed, grabbing his camera to take pictures._

They all turned to face Coulson, who was blushing furiously. "Don't say a word." He threatened. The others nodded, suppressing their laughter.

_Pepper froze. "T-those were.." _

_"Yup. The avengers and Loki, besides me, all turned into little kids! Surprise." Tony said, before gulping down the bottle of scotch._

_Thud._

_"….I didn't think it was that big of a deal for her to faint over it."_

Phil snorted, trying to suppress his laughter.

"_Wow, you're really pretty." Clint said._

_Pepper chuckled before sitting down next to him. "You're not so bad yourself." She said before planting a kiss on his cheek, earning a blush from the younger boy._

_"Ouuuuuuu!" The other kids mocked, making kissy faces at Clint._

_"Hey! Quit it!" Clint yelled._

"You guys are total dicks." Clint mumbled.

_"Hey! Knock it off, Clint!" Natasha yelled, hitting Clint with her spoon, trying to squat his hand away from her pancakes._

_"OW! Uncle Tony, Tasha hit me!"_

_"Tasha, stop that." Tony said, not taking his eyes off the newspaper he was reading._

_"Ew brother, you're gross !" Loki said, making gagging noises before pushing Thor away from him._

Coulson grinned, seeing how annoyed Tony was. _Poor guy_ He thought. The others' eyes widened at how irresponsible they were.

_"CLINT! Quit it!" Natasha yelled, grabbing the knife._

_"WOAH WOAH MISSY! Put the knife down." Tony yelled, running to Natasha's side to grab the knife out of her hands._

"Oh my gosh, did you guys see that? I didn't even see her reach for the knife!" Clint exclaimed. Natasha smirked, feeling a sense of pride at her younger self.

_"Thor! Look what you did!"_

_"That wasn't me! It was Bruce!"_

_"I didn't do anything!"_

_"I bet it was Clint."_

_"Nu uh!"_

_"Guys stop it!"_

_Tony sighed._

The room was silent for a couple of minutes. "…It was totally Thor." Loki commented, then turned his gaze back to the screen. He let out a small chuckle hearing a unpleasant tone from Thor.

_"Loki! Please stop crying! You'll wake up Uncle Tony!" It sounded a lot like a worried Steve._

_"Yeah Loki! Uncle Tony is gonna be mad" Natasha said._

_"Brother! Stop the crying, it is only morning!" Thor told him._

_"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Loki wailed._

"I never thought I'd hear the wails of brother yet again." Thor said, smiling at Loki. Loki looked back at him with annoyance.

_"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Un-uncle T-Tony" Loki said in between sniffles._

_Tony sighed and bent down in front of Loki, patting his knee. "It's okay buddy, I'm not mad." Loki looked up at him with puffy red eyes. "Y-You're …n-not?" Loki asked, rubbing his nose._

"It is a little freakish how Loki is kinda.. adorable?" Bruce asked. Thor nodded. "Loki was considered the cutest toddler of all Asgard." Loki smirked.

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Loki wailed, throwing the empty carton to the ground._

_"Loki?! What happened?" Tony asked, running to his side._

_"Loki spilled the orange juice all over him!" Bruce said, pointing at Loki's wet clothes._

_"I-I-I'm so s-s-s-s-sorry Uncle T-T-Tony, I w-won't do it a-again." Loki said, tears streaming down his face._

_"It's alright. You didn't mean to."_

_._

_"W-Why d-does everyone h-hate me?" Loki asked, covering his face with his hands._

The others stared at the screen in shock, a little taken back, while Loki grimaced.

_"N-No matter what, I do everything w-wrong. I-I'm not a big boy like T-Thor, or Clint, or Steve, or B-Brucie. Even Tasha is better than me" Loki said in between sniffles. "I mess t-things up...T-that's why everyone likes Brother Thor!" Loki cried out, starting to wail again._

_"I j-just want to be l-l-loved…"_

The others stared at Loki in sympathy. "Brother, is it true?" Thor asked, looking at Loki with concern. Loki was silent for a minute, face unreadable. "…you're not my brother."

_Tony grabbed Loki's hand with his, and used his other hand to wipe the tears away from his face. "Don't doubt that we don't love you. We do. We all do, okay Lok-Lok?" Tony said, grinning when Loki giggled at his nickname. Loki jumped down from the bed and went to hug Tony._

_"Thank you, Uncle Tony. I love you.." Loki said, burying his face in Tony's shoulder. Tony wrapped his arms around the small boy and smiled._

_"I love you too."_

Loki's eyes, along with the others, widened in shock. Loki felt a blush spreading through his cheeks, and he looked down to hide his small smile. _He loves me back? Me? An enemy? _He thought to himself.

"_Hey buddy, why aren't you with the others?" Tony asked. Steve shrugged. "I wanted to stay with you."_

_"You wanted to be with the cool crew huh?" Tony asked. Steve didn't answer, he __just kept staring at Tony. _

_"You look pretty when you smile, uncle." Steve stated, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Tony's eyes widened, his cheeks turning pink._

Steve buried his face with his hands, obviously embarrassed at how blunt he was. The others giggled, and Loki scowled.

_"Hey Tasha, what's up?" He asked as he bent down to her, trying to make a conversation._

_Natasha flinched, shocked from the sudden presence. She stared wide-eyed at Tony for a while, before burying her face in her knees. "Nothing.." she replied, voice quiet and frail._

_Tony tilted his head in confusion. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" Natasha shook her head. "I'm fine."_

_"..Okay.. Just call me if you need something okay?" Tony said, standing up to check on Steve and Loki, who are still in bed._

_._

"_Hey Natasha, you haven't eaten your food yet. Are you hungry?" Natasha shook her head._

_"Can I be excused?" She asked, almost like a whisper._

_Tony stared at her in shock. "Oh, okay."_

Natasha frowned and pursed her lips, a little surprised at how concerned Tony was. She kept a stoic face, ignoring the confused glances coming her way.

_"Loki! Fire the canons!" Steve shouted out, carrying a plastic sword in one hand, and a map in the other._

_"Aye Aye Captain!" Loki said, making sounds that sounded like explosions, before running to Steve's side with his own plastic sword._

"You two were the best of friends, you know." Phil stated, biting back a laugh at the two shocked men. Steve and Loki turned to stare at each other, before glaring.

"_Alrighty ye pirates, where have ye hidden my loot?" Tony said, walking in._

_"Enemy!" Loki said, running to hug him._

_"Hey buddy!" Tony said, picking him up._

_"Loki! We don't hug our enemies!" Steve shouted, before running over to them._

_"But, I love Uncle Tony…" Loki said._

Loki's jaw dropped, frozen in his seat. He tried his best to maintain his calm posture, but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed at his actions. _I can't believe I was so blunt! _He sighed.

_Natasha sat up and looked at her uncle, tears forming. "Uncle, why are you so nice to me? Don't you hate me?" She asked._

_Tony stared wide-eyed at her. "Where did you get that crazy idea?!"_

_Natasha sniffled. "B-because, I get you mad a lot. I yell at the table, I always fight with Clint, and I was being mean to you when I first met you and thought you kidnapped us…" Natasha replied._

Natasha stared at the screen, biting her lip. The others didn't bother looking at her and kept their eyes at the screen, seeing the most strongest and mysterious women they've ever known break down.

_Tony chuckled. "Tasha, honey, I don't hate you, and I never was mad at you. I love you!" Natasha looked up and stared at him in shock. "I love you just as much as the other kids. You've never made me think less of you. Don't cry okay?" He said, kissing her forehead._

_Natasha leaped up and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. "I-I'm sorry Uncle Tony, I love you."_

_Tony wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about, princess. I love you too."_

Natasha turned her gaze to the floor, fighting down the blush coming upon her cheeks. She bit her lip, trying to stop the small grin that was formed on her lips. _Princess?_

The scene changed from them in the living room(Loki didn't even try to hide his smile when Tony accidentally called him 'baby') to Coney Island. The others chuckled at Clint pulling girl's bikini straps, and rolled their eyes when Thor 'won' the eating contest. They were also surprised to see Tony's friend, Clark Kent, who seemed to have a deep history with the other man.

_Tony's eyes widened, and he started shaking as his eyes were getting watery. "Oh my god, oh my god, I lost them, I cant believe I lost them." Tony said, falling to the ground, clutching his chest._

_Clark bent down and pulled him in a hug. "Sh, sh, its okay. We'll go find them." Clark said, trying to comfort the shocked man._

Clint and Thor gave each other confused glances, before turning their attention back to the screen. They were surprised to notice Tony was deeply worried for them.

_Tony kneeled down in front of them. "Look at me."_

_Clint and Thor shook their heads._

_Tony sighed. "I'm not mad." he said, trying to get them to look at him._

_Clint and Thor hesitantly looked up, both eyes red from crying. Tony's eyes were getting watery, relief and joy running through his body. Without thinking, Tony wrapped his arms around them and took them in a bear hug._

_"You don't know how much I was worried.." Tony muttered, hugging them as close as possible._

Clint felt his jaw drop, watching the teary scene before them. He cursed silently, fighting down the sudden blush. Thor stared wide eyed at the screen, a smile forming between his lips.

_"W-we just wanted to win you a stuffed animal… because we always get in trouble." Clint said, which was muffled since his face was buried in Tony's shoulder._

_"We were sad that we always got you mad, so we wanted to get you a stuffed animal to say we were sorry…" Thor said, burying his face in his hands._

_Tony felt his heart swell up, and he choked back a sob. "You didn't have to do that. I'm never mad when you guys are in trouble. I just want you guys to be safe, I love you two so, so much." Tony said, kissing both of them on the cheek._

_"We love you two, Uncle.." They both said, wrapping their tiny hands around Tony's waist._

Clint dropped his gaze to the floor, his heart beat racing. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Those eyes…I can't believe he stared at me with those eyes. And those lips, when it quivered…_

Thor stared at the screen, grinning happily. He felt a sense of joy seeing Tony kiss his cheek. _He'd make a fine bride…_ He thought.

_Bruce turned his gaze away from the TV and smiled at Tony. "Morning uncle!" he said, waving at him. Tony smiled and walked over to him, patting his head. "Hey Brucie, why you all alone?"_

_Bruce grinned and looked up at him. "I always wake up first, and its boring waiting for the others. I wanted to watch TV." He replied, pointing at the television. "Bill Nye the Science guy?" Tony asked, amused. Bruce nodded._

_"He's not that great of a scientist. But he does have a catchy theme song, that fu- I mean fudger."_

_Bruce laughed. "You're way better, Uncle."_

_Tony smiled. "Aw how sweet, I wish I can stay, but I have to be out for the whole day. Aw fu- fudge, its 9:43. I have to go now Brucie, or else Aunt Pepper will kill me." Tony said, giving Bruce a quick hug._

Bruce pressed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, noticing it was his turn on the screen. He couldn't help but feel a little happy at how Tony was raising them, noticing his actions on screen.

_"Tony! You have to come quick!" Phil said on the other line._

_Tony froze, knowing something was not right. "Phil? Wh-what's wrong?" Pepper stopped looking through her phone, raising an eyebrow at him._

_"It's Bruce! He-" Phil couldn't finish his sentence._

_"Phil?! Agent ?!" Tony yelled at the phone, standing up abruptly. Tony felt anxiety kick in him. His eyes widened as he could hear the other kids crying, and things being smashed._

_"Bruce! You have to calm down!" He heard Phil say through the line. Tony's heart speed up hearing a roar come in reply. He felt his eyes water when he heard all the kids crying in fear._

_"W-what's going on?" _

_"I-I'm scared." _

_"I got you, brother." _

_"Why is Bruce like this?!" _

_"I- I w-want Uncle T-Tony!" _

_Tony ran out of the shop, leaving a confused and concerned Pepper running after him._

Bruce choked, covering his opened mouth with his hand. He felt himself shiver, and h noticed he felt a tear roll down his cheek. _No, No… _The others looked at him in sorrow, and Phil stepped a little closer to pat him on the back. "You didn't hurt me.." Phil said, trying to comfort him. Bruce shook his head, before turning back to the screen.

_"Am I a b-bad person, uncle? Do the others hate me?"_

_Tony felt his eyes water._

_"Bruce, you're not a bad person. We know you didn't mean to. The others don't hate you, they miss you. They told me to tell you they love you." Tony said, standing up to sit next to him._

_Bruce nodded before staring at Tony with worried eyes. "Are you gonna hit me, uncle?"_

_Tony looked at him, startled. "Bruce, I would never. Why would you ask that?" Bruce leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Tony. "I don't know.. I just remember being hurt.."_

Bruce ducked his head in shame. "Of course he'd remember being abused…" He muttered, cursing himself. He felt so embarrassed to know his friend found out he was battered as a child.

_Tony stared at him, then wrapped his arms around the small boy protectively. "Brucie, don't. I would never. I love you so, so much. Please don't ask that question ever again. Because my answer will always be no. I love you too much to hurt you." He felt Bruce's tears on his shirt, but he didn't care. He felt tears running down his cheeks. _

Bruce stared at the screen in wonder, curiously asking himself if that's the same Tony who tried to unleash the hulk by poking him in the side. _That's not the Tony I know…_ He thought _Because I think I love this one. _

The screen changed to them sitting around the table eating breakfast. Clint and Natasha blushed furiously when they saw them mocking their 'Uncle Tony.' Loki felt a sense of pride at himself seeing Tony affectionately kiss his cheek while calling him baby. The others, minus Steve, glared at Loki in jealously.

_Tony looked startled at the sight of Steve, eyes red and puffy from crying. "Aw, honey… come here." Tony said, opening his arms, waiting for Steve to run in them. Steve jumped into his opened arms, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck. Tony felt tear drops on his shirt, but it didn't matter. All he was worried about at the time was Steve._

_"Stevie, baby… what's wrong?" Tony asked, voice full of concern. Tony waited patiently as Steve's cries died down, and ended into sniffles and small whimpers._

_"I had … a bad dream…" Steve muttered, lowering his head._

_"Ohh, a nightmare huh? Do you wanna tell uncle Tony what happened in the nightmare?" Tony asked._

_Steve furrowed his eyebrows in hesitation, then nodded his head. "Ok.. S-so, me and the others were eating c-candy and sweets… then all of a sudden y-you were being hurt by bad guys….and we couldn't do nothing. Not even Bruce!" Steve exclaimed, looking at Tony with teary eyes._

_"Then you were… d-dying, and then told us that you l-loved us…then your flashlight stopped glowing…" Steve said, pointing to the arc reactor._

It was Steve's turn to look shocked. He felt embarrassed, seeing himself cry in front of a team mate. _That's not what a leader does…_ He thought bitterly. But he couldn't help but feel a little relieved at how Tony was handling it.

_"Stevie, I'll never leave you. As long as this 'flashlight' glows, I'll be with you until forever." Tony said, wiping his tears, then planted a kiss on his forehead._

_Steve buried his face in the crook of Tony's neck. "I love you uncle Tony, I really do. I'm sorry I bothered you tonight, I just wanted to stay with you…"_

_Tony smiled. "its okay, you don't have to apologize honey. I love you so much, Steve. So, so, so much. You and the others. Don't ever doubt it." he said, pulling the small boy closer to his chest. He felt his cheeks heat up, noticing how close Steve is, but decided to let it go._

Steve looked at the screen, his eyes getting teary. He felt the urge to bolt out of the room and run to the hospital, and take the man protectively in his arms. He couldn't help but feel so ashamed of how he's treated Tony. He was ashamed to say that he was bitter because he wasn't like Howard. _You're not like Howard… you're not him. Tony, I think I love you. I do._

His eyes never left the screen, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the part where they had a tickle fight of doom, and smiled when Tony agreed to sing him to sleep. The others looked at the captain in envy, all thinking the same thing: _Lucky bastard._

_"Where is every-"He yelped as all the kids jumped out of their hiding places and tackled him to the ground. "You sneaky devils you!" Tony yelled out, a grin forming between his lips. _

_He felt his grip on the McDonald's bag loosen until it was pulled out of his hands. "Sneaky and stealing, I've taught you well."_

_The others giggled as they slowly got off him one by one. Tony sat up and narrowed his eyes at Clint, who stared back and grinned, swinging the bag._

The others looked at one another and smiled, noticing how loving and caring Tony has been with them. Clint felt a small pang in his chest. _I take it back. You can raise kids. Fuck that, you're like the child raising chosen one._

_Loki ran and climbed his way to his lap, smiling up at him before pressing his cheek to his chest. Steve went and sat on the right side of Tony, snuggling to him as close as possible. Bruce came and sat on his left side, giving a sheepish smile. Thor sat impatiently on the floor, crossing his arms to his chest while waiting for the food. Natasha sat beside Steve and laid her back on the armrest, eyeing Clint who apparently climbed on the top of the couch, sitting right next to Tony's head._

_"Alright, dig in!" Tony yelled as he passed down happy meals to the others._

"Do you always have to sit on Tony's lap?" Steve muttered, frowning at how happy Loki looked.

Loki smirked. "Jealous?"

Steve glared at him, but didn't have the heart in him to deny it.

_"Uncle Tony, what were you thinking about?" Loki asked. Tony stared at him before glancing around the others, who also shared similar confused looks._

_"Err- nothing. I was just thinking about my childhood…" Tony said, trailing off._

_Steve's eyes widened, getting curious. "Uncle Tony, can you tell us about your childhood? Please!" Steve begged, wrapping his tiny arms around Tony's waist, staring at him with hopeful eyes. The others too got curious, and they all stared at him with puppy eyes of doom._

_"…..Gosh, you guys have to stop being adorable. Alright, gather 'round." Tony said, moving his hands in a motion that meant to scoot closer._

The others gave their full attention on the screen, all obviously a little curious at his childhood. All of them have heard and read in Tony's profile that he was a genius since birth, and that he wasn't as close to his parents. But they all couldn't help it when they saw that Tony agreed to tell them his childhood in his point of view.

_"So, there was this little boy. Which was, obviously, me." Tony said, making the others giggle. "Well, the little boy… had a pretty… tough life."_

_The others gasped._

_"Of course, he's very fine now. He lives in a big building with his 5 handsome nephews-" Steve and Bruce gave shy smiles, Loki giggled, and Thor and Clint grinned knowingly._

_"-And his very beautiful niece." Tony said, grinning at Natasha, whose blush was too noticeable to hide._

Natasha felt the heats come back to her cheeks, and she bit her lip to stop herself from grinning. The others looked at Natasha and rolled their eyes, although the rest of them were hiding smiles from Tony's compliment.

_"He was still loved. And cared for. By his butler, and his beautiful aunt."_

_"What was the butler like?" Loki asked._

_"He was a very, very, helpful and loving butler. Always happy to help the little boy. When the little boy's parents weren't there at his big moments, he was there. He'd make the sweetest cakes and the creamiest ice cream. His hot cocoa was 5 stars." Tony smiled, remembering._

_"What about the auntie?" Natasha asked._

_Tony took a deep breath. "His aunt…. was the most prettiest girl in the world. She has the most beautiful brown eyes, and her smile always made you blush. You'd never miss her, her red lips alone makes you recognize her in a heartbeat….. She was so loving, and caring. She made him feel as if she was his real mom. He really loved and cared for her."_

Steve looked at the screen in shock. _It's gotta be Peggy, it has to be. _Steve couldn't help but notice the similarities Tony described his aunt. The red lips, the beautiful brown eyes, the smile. Although Tony never mentioned her name, he knew it was her. _Thanks Peggy… _He thought, knowing Tony was in very good hands when he was little.

_Steve blushed furiously. "She sounds really, really special…" He said, mentally picturing her._

_Tony smiled. "She was. Her and the butler loved and cared for him. And now the little boy is all grown up, sitting in his building with his nephews and niece, telling his story. And now the said boy has finished."_

The others made unpleasant noises, all irritated at how Tony ended the story so short. Coulson grinned, looking at the screen and back, seeing the similarities between the reactions of the two.

_"Uncle Tony…you know that we'll always love you right?" Steve piped up, looking at Tony with those big blue eyes._

_"I…"_

_"That's right, Uncle Tony! We love you to pieces!" Clint said, grinning at the man._

_"Yeah! We love you so much, uncle." Loki said, lifting his face from his chest and pressed a kissed to his cheek._

_"We really do." Bruce said, and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly._

_"Tis true, Uncle! You're loveable!" Thor exclaimed, showing Tony his pearly white teeth._

_"Yeah, its true." Natasha quietly stated, giving Tony a small smile._

_Tony stared at the others, his eyes getting watery. "And you guys should know that I will always love you guys too." Tony said, his voice choking up. The others squished as close as they could and embraced Tony in a big hug. _

The others looked down in guilt at the sudden realization, the reason why Tony broke down in the lab. Tony had genuinely loved and cared for their younger selves, and had grown a strong attachment to them. Of course he'd feel betrayed and hurt at how they reacted, all accusing and physically hurting the man with their theories. How they all mocked him, and said hurtful things to him while all he did was shower them with love and affection.

_Never again.._ They all thought, almost all of them forming tears in their eyes.

_Sooner or later all the kids dozed off, wrapping themselves around each other as they all went to dreamland. Tony looked at the clock, seeing it read 9:05._

_"Wow, where does the time go…" Tony said, and stopped in the middle of his sentence, trying not to make the others wake up._

"This is how you guys went to sleep, and found yourselves all together on the couch." Coulson pointed out, making the others feel more guiltier then they thought possible.

_Slowly, Tony untangled himself from the embrace of the other kids, and went to go get a blanket. Coming back, he was surprised finding Steve just woke up._

_"Hey buddy, you should go back to sleep. It's 9." Tony whispered, giving a small peck on his cheek._

_Steve rubbed his eyes and nodded, before asking "Hey Uncle Tony… your auntie, is she still alive?"_

_He looked at him in shock, before nodding his head. "Y-yeah, why?"_

_Steve blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, you made her sound like she was really pretty. And you said how much she loved you and all…can I meet her one day?"_

_Tony stared at Steve, speechless. "Uh, yeah…. Sure."_

_Steve smiled. "Okay. That's a promise." Steve said, pulling out his pinkie. Tony chuckled, and wrapped his pinkie around the small boy's. "Pinky promise." He whispered quietly, then pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Go to sleep now, okay?"_

Steve froze, staring at the screen. Peggy was alive? Moreover, Tony promised… no, PINKY PROMISED, that he'd get to meet her. Tony couldn't turn his back on that one. Steve smiled, a sense of joy going through his body just thnking about the reunion.

_Steve nodded then laid back on the couch, his head on Natasha's shoulder. "Goodnight, uncle.. I love you." he mumbled, before going back to sleep. Tony smiled at Steve, then looked at the others. "I really do hope they'd stay like this forever." He said, before giving him all quick pecks on their foreheads, and tucking the blanket securely around their bodies._

_"I love you guys." Tony said, then turned to go to his room._

The others faced away from the screen, not wanting to even bother to see how they turned back. Coulson stared at them, confused, but let out a sad smile, now knowing. Steve slumped back on the couch, hands covering his face. Loki leaned on the chair, staring at the others. Bruce pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, too guilty and regretting to even hulk out. Thor crossed his arms to his chest, giving out a loud sigh. Natasha and Clint stood still in their seats, faces unreadable.

"I'll bring the last footage back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Pepper texted me earlier, saying it was okay to see Tony now, you know, if you still want to see him." Coulson said, eyeing the avengers.

Steve nodded. "We have to. We all have to apologize to Sta- Tony. We feel horrible for what we've done."

"The longer we sit here, the longer Tony will feel hurt. We wouldn't want that, would we?" Loki said, getting up from his seat and walking towards the elevators. The others followed, and quietly waited for the elavator to go down to the first floor.

They all knew they were all going to apologize to Tony, but little did the other know they'd all end up confessing their sudden love for him, too.

**HEEEEY. Don't hurt me ._. I know it's been late since i've updated. It's just because school is almost here and y'know, i_'_m making it count c: Like going to houses, parties, hanging out with my friends, and all that jazz. Plus i've been going to school and helping teachers move stuff to their classrooms... only because i'm just a teacher's pet. Cx And yeaaaah this chapter is REALLY long, i noticed. it's only because i tried fitting in specific scenes and all, i had to re-read it and throw some scenes out that were too long and taking up some space and decided to put summaries describing it inside. like Coney island, i didn't wanna paste the whoole paragraph with them asking to go to Coney Island. Bleh )x and i'm very sorry i didn't say how they turned back, i was reaaally confused on that part. So i just didn't put it... okay dont kill me. Just leave it to your imaginations :D Okay? IM SORRY D: Anyways i hoped you liked this chapter :DD **

**P.S. Reviews are very much welcomed c:**


	13. Chapter 13

Clark paced back in forth in the waiting room, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for the doctor to come back.

"Clark, you're over thinking. Tony is fine, the doctor himself said so." Pepper said, trying to comfort the worried man.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't he come out yet? He said he was going to do a little check up on Tony, and it's been 15 minutes!" Clark exclaimed, putting a halt to his pacing.

Pepper sighed, pressing a finger to her temple. "Well, it's nice to know you care, Clark."

Clark huffed and turned his gaze towards Tony's room, frowning. "You know, if the avengers come here, I'm giving them a piece of my mind."

Pepper smiled bitterly. "And I don't think I'll even try to stop you."

Clark turned to her, grinning. "I take it you've granted me permission to shoot laser eye beams at them?" Pepper chuckled, shaking her head. She looked down, seeing her phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" Pepper gasped.

"Ms.- Ms. Carter! Yes… Yes, Tony is fine- Oh no, it's nothing to worry about Ms. Carter, your little boy is very strong." Pepper grinned, rambling on the phone. After a few minutes on non stop talking, Pepper gave Clark an apologetic smile as she stepped out the waiting room and outside the building to chat with Peggy.

Clark's head shot up at the sudden sound of the elevator ding. His confused expression quickly turned cold while he narrowed his eyes, seeing the Avengers and Phil step out of the elevator.

Phil gave a shy smile as he walked towards Clark, blushing. "Hi-Hi, Mr. Kent, Superman… it's nice to see you again.." Phil muttered, fanboying.

Clark gave a small smile as he politely shook the older man's hand. "Hello, Mr. Coulson. Call me Clark, any friend of Tony's is a friend of mines." He replied. He turned to look at the Avengers, his face expressionless. "Hello, Avengers."

The others gave weak smiles and turned their gazes to the floors, obviously intimidated by him. Steve cleared his throat, first to step in front of him. "Hello, Mr. Kent. I'm Steve Rogers." He said, holding out a hand.

Clark eyed his hand and took it in a firm grasp, giving him a bitter smile. "The pleasure is mine, Mr. America." He said through gritted teeth. Steve slowly took his hand back, using his other hand to massage it. Kryptonian: 1. Supersolider: 0.

Thor gave a confident smile and stepped in front of the man. "Greetings, I am Thor of Asgard." He said, voice booming. Clark raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "I'm Kal-El of Krypton. Call me Clark."

Bruce awkwardly stepped out, nodding politely at Clark. "Bruce Banner." He greeted, rubbing his head.

Clark nodded and turned to the other three.

Natasha stared at him. "Natasha Romanoff, Mr. Kent." Clark narrowed his eyes, obviously having a clue that she punched Tony.

Clint coughed. "Clint Barton." Clint stared at Clark for awhile. "Oh! And hope starts with an H. Not an S." Clark gave a un amused noise.

Loki raised an eyebrow at Clark. "Loki of Asgard."

Clark nodded and turned to sit next to Phil, earning a small squeal from the agent. "So, Mr. Kent- Superman- Sir, How's Tony?" Phil stuttered, trying to make a conversation to end the awkward silence.

"Tony is fine, from what the doctor said. He was knocked out cold from blood loss, and exhaustion. He also had a mild concussion, due to a injury he had that broke his jaw." He explained, earning a small wince from Natasha. "All he needs is a good rest and stitches for his knuckles. And he also needs a stress free environment, where the people surrounding him DON'T hate him and don't physically abuse him. " He held back a smirk at the shocked expressions from the others.

Phil nodded. "So, how long have you been up here waiting?" Clark stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. "I don't remember. Maybe a few hours, I got here as fast as I could once I got a call from Pepper."

"You're really close with Tony, Mr. Kent?"

Clark smiled. "A little closer then you think, Mr. Coulson."

The avengers looked at one another before turning their attention towards Clark, who was showing Phil a picture of him and Tony long ago. All of them felt jealously burn through their core.

"Alright," The doctor said, stepping out of the room. "Mr. Stark is fine. He's a little sleepy, so I guess only one can visit him while he's awake. The rest can visit soon after, but my guess he'll be knocked out."

All of them looked at each other, trying to decide who will go first.

"I'll go." Clark said, standing up and walking towards the door. He not once glanced at the icy glares of the other avengers, hiding a smirk before walking in.

Tony turned at the sudden presence and gave a sleepy smile. "Hey you." He said weakly. Clark chuckled and sat on a chair next to his bedside. "Hi Tony. You okay?" He asked, resting his hand on Tony's.

Tony hummed in response, lacing his fingers with Clark. "Yeah, a little sleepy though. Sorry for making you miss work to see me." He said, apologetic.

Clark shook his head, giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't be Tony, I'm glad you're okay." Tony looked down and stared at their intertwined fingers, rubbing his thumb over the back of Clark's hand. "Are you mad at me?" He asked, barely a whisper. Clark sighed, using his other hand to caress his cheek. "No, I'm not. I don't blame you for your break down. I would've had a break down too if I was in your position."

Tony sighed, leaning closer to Clark's palm. He liked knowing he had a few close friends who Tony can act as himself with. No masks, no walls, just 100% Tony, who can let his guard down and show his affectionate and sensitive sides with, not like the Tony Stark you see on TV.

"You know, the Avengers are here." Clark said, squeezing Tony's hand. "They're outside waiting for you." Tony looked up at him and gave a smirk, not as confident as his other ones but a smirk never less . "So, what'd you do?"

Clark smirked back. "The cold shoulder."

Tony laughed softly, earning a proud grin from the other man. He stopped laughing once he saw Clark's expression turned to concern. "Are you.. Do you want to see them? I mean, me and Pepper are angry at them, I wouldn't want to know how you're feeling about them, though. Well, actually I do."

Tony smiled, closing his eyes and laying his head on the pillow. "I'll be going to sleep."

Clark chuckled, sitting back on the chair, his hand still laced with Tony's. "You do that." After a few seconds, he frowned once he noticed he never got a reply. "Tony?" He whispered, not getting a response.

He chuckled breathlessly, shaking his head. "That quick huh?" He slowly untangled his hand from Tony's and gave him a quick peck on cheek. "Goodnight, sleeping beauty." He whispered as he stepped out of the room. Not once did he catch the blush on the other man.

Tony wanted to say he wasn't asleep, but he was too tired to respond. _Fuck that._ He thought, letting Clark think he was asleep. Not once did he think that Clark would peck him on the cheek and call him sleeping beauty. Not once. So he thought it was okay for him to blush like teenage girl while his stomach did flips. Yup. Totally okay.

He tensed once the door opened, seeing another person came to see him. He kept on with his act, not opening his eyes while he tried his best to lay still. The person took a few steps closer, then sighed.

"The doctor was right when he said he'd be asleep." Oh? Bruce?

Bruce took a few steps closer until he was standing at his bed side, eyeing the sleeping Stark. He looked in awe, seeing how handsome the man 'slept'. "Wow, he's even more handsome in his sleep.." he muttered, brushing a finger to his cheek.

Tony tried his best not to gasp. _Handsome? Did Bruce call me Handsome?_

"Well, Tony, I know you're obviously asleep. But that's okay, it makes my confession easier for me." Bruce started off, putting his hand on top of Tony's.

_Confession? _Tony thought in confusion.

"I know you're mad at me, at all of us. For what we did, you never deserved that. Not one bit. I truly am sorry, for not trusting you. I am. Tony, you don't know how guilty I've been. How stupid I felt." Bruce pressed a hand to his forehead, trying his best to not unleash the hulk. "I-I… Tony.." Bruce said, his voice wavering. Tony tried his best to keep his act, finding it hard to since Bruce was like this. "I…" Bruce sighed, squeezing Tony's hand tighter. "I love you."

Tony's body tensed. _He.. He.. HE WHAT?!_

Bruce gave out a breathless chuckle, loosening his grip on his hand. "I do. Jarvis, he showed us a video on our little… kid adventures… and I thought it was so amazing on how you loved and cared for us. How you worried for us and showered us with affection, and gave us the love most of us didn't get as a child…"

Tony felt the urge to hug the man, his mind remembering he was battered as a child.

"I can't believe you really cared for me, Tony. I never felt that kind of protection and love from anyone as a child. You didn't even scold me or anything, and I hurt so many people." Bruce said, getting teary eyed. "It just shows how much I care for you Tony, and I… I love you also. It's sudden, I know. But I do, I didn't even feel this much love with Betty. I love you Tony, that's all I'll say."

Bruce took his hand away from Tony's, frowning at the sudden loss. He leaned closer and gave a kiss to his temple, before moving from the bedside and walking towards the the door.

Once it closed, Tony sighed. He opened his eyes and glanced at the door, his blush spread through his cheeks. Bruce loves him? I mean, it was all so new. He shifted to get more comfortable and quickly went back to his act once the door opened again.

The person walked quickly towards him, taking a quick glance at Tony before taking the chair and shifting it closer to the bed.

Clint sighed dramatically and ran a hand through his hair, and looked at Tony's sleeping form. He smiled. "Cute."

Tony felt like punching the man. _No one calls Tony Stark cute. Only Aunt Peggy. _He thought bitterly.

"Gosh, Tony-" _Oh, we're on first name basis? _"You … God this is harder then I thought."Clint sighed and rested his hand on Tony's cheek, caressing it softly. "You really do get people to fall in love with you don't ya? I can't believe I became one of them."

Tony froze. _…What the fuck._

"Well, Jarvis recorded the last 9, was it 10? The 10 months of us being rugrats. Dude, you really can raise a kid." Clint praised.

_Fuck yeah I can, bird brain._ Tony thought smugly.

"And then… the Coney Island thing came. And…" Clint trailed off, his eyes getting teary at the thought."I'll just say it. You looked at me with so much concern, and love, and care, that… it made my stomach do back flips and made my head dizzy. I couldn't help but look at every detail. How your eyes, just by a look they show all kinds of emotion. And your lips, they just quivered so…cute." Clint confessed, brushing his thumb over Tony's lower lip.

"I, I think I love you." Clint laughed emotionlessly. "It's pretty sudden, right? But it's just.. No one has ever been that concerned over me. Not even my parents. Not even my circus buddies, you just showed so much concern over ME, Hawkeye, the dude who acts up and shit. I just… I don't know, man. I love you. A lot."

Clint moved his hand towards Tony's hand, squeezing it. "I love you, Tony Stark." Clint leaned and pressed his lips to Tony's neck, giving a little smirk. "I'm so glad you didn't feel that."

Clint stood up and walked out the room. Tony's eyes shot open at the sound of the door closing. "What the hell.." Tony muttered, shifting his position and pressed a finger to his neck. He ended up laying flat on the bed once he heard the door open again.

The footsteps were loud, confident, as if the person was going into battle. _Thor…_

Thor looked at the sleeping form of Tony and knelt beside his bedside, using his hand to gently caress his cheek."Friend Anthony…"he muttered, looking closely at his face, capturing every detail.

Thor stared at him for another moment before running a hand affectionately through the man's hair. "You, are not indecent. I apologize for my foul judgment. As the prince of Asgard, I am ashamed for what I've done." Thor apologized, regret in his voice.

Tony was glad his eyes weren't open or else he'd end up face to face with the regretful and guilty looking Thor, and that was not a happy sight. It just made you feel guiltier.

"Your faithful A.I, Jarvis, has shown us the actions of our ways when we were… young. Not only are you decent, but you're affectionate, caring…" Thor trailed off, smiling. Tony felt a small pang in his chest. He always loved compliments, sincere ones that made him feel like the good man he thought he wasn't.

"Your ways of caring for us reminded me of my mother Frigga. You both hold similar personalities when it comes to caring for the young. I've always admired my mother and her loving ways… and I couldn't help but admire your works while caring for us.." Thor confessed.

Tony's heart stop. Is Thor going to- ? No, he wouldn't fall for a man like him. He got Bruce and Clint, but Thor's a god, he couldn't possibly-

"I'm smitten for you, friend Anthony." Thor told him, his voice soft and loving.

_I GOT A GOD TO LOVE ME. AM I DREAMING?_

"You have cared for me, shown me the affection while I was young again. You loved me unconditionally, and have shown concern to me while I was lost with friend Barton. You have even made me my favorite mid-guardian snack every morning, the delicious Pop tarts." Thor boomed, grinning.

"I admire that, the one who holds an never ending love and affection, and who has given but never expected to be returned. I've tried to find brides like you. You'd make a fine bride, Anthony. But I'm afraid you're still mad at me for what I've done to you." Thor frowned, the thought of Tony being angry at him made him feel weak.

_You're forgiven, only because you said I'd be a fine bride. _

"Once you wake, I will shower you with the same care and affection. I will give you the love you deserve. I will give you the things you have given to us. I will repay the deed, and I expect nothing in return." Thor stated, confident.

_Oh god, the tone of his voice. Yup. There's no turning back. Once Thor has made a decision he sticks with it._

"Although, I wouldn't object if you repaid me with matrimony." Thor suggested, a smug smile coming onto his features.

_DID HE JUST- _Tony tried his best to act still. Fucking Thor caught him off guard. Thor took Tony's hand in his own and kissed it, giving a small shiver to Tony. Luckily he didn't catch that. "Sleep well, my love." Thor finished, and walked to the door.

Tony gave a loud sigh. "What the hell was that. Thor too?" He mumbled, looking back at the door. He went into action once the door knob moved.

This time the person's footsteps were lighter, more elegant, more quick. _Natasha.._ Tony thought.

Natasha stood on the left side of Tony's bed, eyeing the purple bruise on his jaw. Natasha gently brushed her fingers against the bruise, and Tony tried his hardest not to flinch.

It was silent for a minute before Natasha started speaking. "I love you."

Tony thought he should be used to that confession, since he'd heard it three times today. But he didn't think he'd hear Natasha say it. Seriously? He made the Black Widow fall in love with him? He must be on a roll.

"I never thought I'd end up falling for the famous Stark. But I did. I lost my parents when I was little, and was trained to be an assassin ever since. Not once was I given love and care like regular kids, I've just trained to be the women I am today." Natasha confessed.

"I.. when I watched the video, you were just concerned so much over me, after all I've done. I pretended to be Natalie Rushman, and I punched you in the jaw. It's alright if you don't forgive me. I just, it was the first time someone has ever called me princess, or any term of endearment, it just … did things to my heart." Natasha blushed, a small smile formed on her lips.

"I truly am sorry, Tony. I am. I know it was hard to trust me before, but now I'm not so sure you'll ever forgive me. I'm so sorry Tony.." Natasha said, voice cracking. A small tear ran down her cheek, and dropped to Tony's hand.

_I made Natasha cry. What the hell, the black widow is crying and it's because of ME. _

Natasha bent down and sent a chaste kiss to Tony's jaw. "Я люблю тебя." She whispered, then headed to the door.

Tony looked towards the door, feeling remorse. "It's okay Tasha.." he muttered, then froze at the sound of the door knob turning. _Does it ever stop?_

Loki walked in the room, eyeing Tony's sleeping form. He stood at the side of the bed, arms crossed. After awhile he sighed and knelt down, bringing a hand to Tony's head, patting it.

"….Anthony.." Loki started, giving a small shiver down Tony's spine. "We should be enemies, we should dislike one another. I know you have hatred in me…and I know I should despise you also , but I don't have the heart to. Not anymore."

"When I was turned into a mere child, I was weak. I was vulnerable. You had the chance to kill me, to hurt me, to do things I would've done in your position. No, you loved and cared for me. Me, a jotun.. A banished prince of Asgard. You knew all those things, yet you still gave me the affection I have tried to earn from my father for years."

Tony held back a whimper, hearing Loki's confession. He couldn't deny he's earned a soft spot to the demi god.

"You truly have a heart of gold, Anthony. That is why I've fallen for you." Loki gave a small smile, brushing a piece of hair out of Tony's face. "You have made me want to change my old ways, to finally stop the grudge I've held, and the hatred in my heart to go away. My heart is somewhat still broken, I only hope you'll one day try to mend it."

Loki stood up and pressed his lips to the tip of Tony's nose, and gave a small squeeze to Tony's shoulder. Tony waited until the door was finally closed before sighing, running a hand through his hair.

"5 people, I've made 5 people fall for me. Two demi gods, two master assassins, an a scientist who turns to a green rage monster once he's angry. What the hell." Tony groaned in annoyance at the door knob twisting once again and got back in position.

Steve walked in slowly, and gazed at Tony in the small hospital bed. He slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning a little closer to take Tony's hand, and used his other to caress his cheek.

Tony felt his heart stop. _Steve…_ It has to be him right? He felt his heart flutter, hoping he'd somehow confess to him also. He quickly pushed aside those thoughts. _Don't get your hopes up, Stark. You know he'll never love you, you never get what you really want._

Steve sighed, eyeing the purple bruise on his chin. He brushed his fingertips over it, earning a wince from the man. "Tony?" he whispered quietly.

Tony cursed himself mentally before relaxing his features, pretending to fall back to sleep.

Steve frowned, hoping he'd gotten him awake. "Tony… you don't know how guilty I am." Steve squeezed a little tighter around Tony's hand, and Tony tried his best to relax. "I … I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry for comparing you to your father, I'm sorry I misjudged you, I'm sorry for saying all those words to you…" Steve choked, tears streaming down his face in guilt."Tony, you've made me realize how wrong I was. I only had a grudge because I was hoping you'd be like Howard, and I was disappointed on how you weren't like him. You're not like your father, Tony, you're better. I can't believe how foolish I was. You were everything I was worried about. The future. With your gadgets and technology, you reminded me that this is the future, and I was scared of that. I didn't want to leave my past. But… now I know, that's its alright. I should start living the future. Because it's my future." Steve cracked, resting his forehead on Tony's, squeezing his eyes shut.

Tony peaked one eye open, looking at Steve's face. He felt his heart drop at the sight. Steve's teeth was gritted and his eyes squeezed shut, earning him a pained expression. Dry tears were stained on his cheeks, and more were streaming down his face. Tony wished he could wipe them off.

"And.. I-I, You just… you're amazing. And caring. And loving. You've taken care of us when you had the option to let us get raised at SHIELD or get a nanny. No, you took care of us yourself, you raised us with so much love and we just yelled at your face and accused you for something you never did…I'm so sorry Tony.. I'm sorry.." Steve leaned back and separated himself from Tony, earning a tiny whimper from the said man.

"You…you've done things, that has not only made me realize how horrible I was, it only made me realize, I.."

Tony felt his hand twitch, hoping he's saying the words he think he'll say. _No. Don't. He won't say it! Stop thinking like that, Steve could never-_

"I love you, Tony. I love you so, so, so much. I never even felt this way with Peggy, my first love. Tony, I … you don't know much you mean to me. I just want to hold you close and wrap my arms around you, I want to kiss your lips and I want to make smile. You've made me crazy for you. I just hope you feel the same way…" Steve confessed, his tears coming to a halt.

Tony held back tears at the confession. He couldn't believe he not only made 5 unlikely people fall in love with him, he also made Steve Rogers, the good Captain America who punched ol' Hitler in the jaw and gave his Aunt Peggy his first kiss, the man he's loved and admired ever since he was a little boy, fall in love with him too. He couldn't believe his luck.

Steve sighed and pressed a kiss to the side of Tony's lip, holding Tony's hand a little tighter. He smiled down at him one last time before getting up from the bed and walking out.

Tony slowly opened his eyes, staring lifelessly at the ceiling. He just couldn't believe it. not 1, not 2, but 6 people have managed to fall in love with him. Not just any ordinary people, but 6 larger then life people who were all superior in their own special way, have managed to somehow taken Tony into their hearts and ended up head over heels for him. It was a lot to take in, too be honest. A little over whelming. He didn't feel the need to keep up with his act when he heard the door knob twist yet again.

Pepper stared back at him with surprise. "You're awake?" She frowned not getting a response.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Pepper asked, concern.

"…All of them….confessed…they … love…" Tony trailed off, not bothering to finish his sentence and instead ended up pointing to himself.

Pepper gasped. "All of them ?! Even, even- Loki too?" She gasped a little louder once she saw Tony nod in reply.

"Oh ..Tony, sweetie, come here." She said softly as she walked over to his bedside and pulled him into a hug.

"What do I do?" Tony muttered silently, burying his face in her shoulder. Pepper gave a sigh and ran her hands through his hair.

"Well, I know you're somehow smitten for a certain soldier…" That earned a gasp from the billionaire. "But hey, it's all 6 of them. Maybe you might like one of them, too. Give them all a chance." She smiled once she felt Tony nod in agreement.

"Oh! Before I forget, Peggy called." Pepper said suddenly, breaking away from the hug. Tony stared at her in surprise. "Aunt Peggy? Did she say anything? What happened?"

"She just wanted to see if you're alright, since I called her earlier saying you were at the hospital. She insisted on coming over but I told her it wasn't necessary. But being the women she is, didn't take no for an answer. I can see where you get your personality from." Tony chuckled softly.

"I ended up telling her that you'll visit next week. Remember, next Tuesday, flight leaves at 10 in the morning. You'll have 4 days visiting her so make it last." Pepper explained, showing him the flight schedule.

"Don't worry, I'll be there. I'll probably leave the tower at around 8." Tony replied, grinning at Pepper's glare.

"How come you always show up late at meetings but head out early to see your aunt?"

Tony gave her a 'are you serious' look. "It's Aunt Peggy, Peps. Are you kidding me?" He smirked seeing Pepper laugh.

"Alright. I'll go ahead and sign you out. But remember, you are NOT to be in the lab for the next few days." She warned, pointing a finger at him. Tony hands went up in defense.

Pepper grinned, walking out the door and hearing Tony scream "Bye Peps!" before shutting the door.

Not even a few seconds passed and the others scrambled into the room upon hearing Tony shout out to Pepper.

"TONY!" They all yelled, grins on every face. Tony raised an eyebrow and eyed everyone, taking notice at every eye gleam and every blush.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"Do you require feast?"

"Did you go to the bathroom?"

"How many fingers am I holding?"

Tony sighed.

**HEY HEY HEY! :D I know, I know. FINAAALLLY. XD THE CONFESSIONS BABY~! C: Oh and Clark is here too (: Yeah, starting from this chapter will begin the new adventure of competing for Tony's loooooove~ I'm getting tingly just thinking about it Cx Well I hoped you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Haha! Well, yeah, hope you like it. And yes, reviews are very very much welcome. I just like reading you guys opinions and what not, it makes me feel good y'know? C:**

**OH! before i forget: the Avengers, Phil and Pepper know Clark's identity. Pepper knows because she's known Clark for quite a while, not as much as he's known Tony but awhile for him to tell her his identity, Phil knows because although i've never written about it Tony introduced Clark to Phil sometime during the baby avengers since Phil was a huge fanboy of him also, and the avengers found out because of the video. And Natasha tells Tony "i love you" in russian. xD so yeah. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Seriously, you guys, I can handle carrying my own bags.." Tony muttered, crossing his arms as he stepped out of the elevator. Thor and Steve shook their heads, each carrying a bag of Tony's belongings.

"You just got out of the hospital, we don't want you to get hurt or anything." Steve said, giving him a small smile.

"Aye, friend Anthony. Let us carry your belongings into your quarters and we will come back as soon as necessary." Thor boomed, grinning at the smaller man. His grin died down seeing Tony narrowing his eyes at him. He gave a small pout as he and Steve walked down the hallway and towards his bedroom.

Tony huffed, turning his head towards Bruce, who was smiling sheepishly as he held out a bottle of pills and a glass of water in front of him.

"H-have to.. Take the pills.. Tony.." Bruce said, blushing. Tony raised an eyebrow at him and took the items, brushing his fingertips against Bruce's. Bruce's eyes widened and he jumped back, blushing furiously at the sudden contact.

"S-Sorry.." He muttered, looking down and walking over to the couch. Tony watched the retreating man with a cold stare. Suddenly a hand came behind him and rested at his forehead, checking his temperature.

"Are you feeling alright, Tony?" Natasha asked, concern in her voice. Tony turned around to face her, nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm fine." Tony replied, staring intently at her. Natasha looked down and hid her blush. "A-alright.." she said and quickly moved past him. Tony looked back at her retreating form, lost in his thoughts.

_Does she really love me? What if it just a lie? Yeah, a lie. It was a lie. They couldn't possibly-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a certain archer, holding out a cheeseburger in his direction, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head."I got this.. For you.. Since you like these.." Clint mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact. Tony hesitantly took the cheeseburger, and gave Clint a small pat on the shoulder. "Thanks."

Clint nodded vigorously, walking towards the couch with Bruce. Tony mindlessly walked towards the kitchen counter, taking a seat on the stool next to Loki, who tensed at his sudden presence.

Tony's eyes twinkled, a loopy grin coming across his face as he held the burger in both hands, bringing it towards his mouth. He moaned in satisfaction as he bit into the burger, eyes closed in delight. He didn't notice the blush coming from the other's faces. Loki gulped when he heard a eager moan coming from Tony, and he couldn't help but turn to the others, who all turned their gazes towards the floor, their faces bright red.

Loki hesitantly laid a hand on Tony's shoulder, his face red as a beet. "Anthony…" He started, then felt himself shiver as Tony gave a throaty moan.

"Mmmm…"

Suddenly Steve burst to the living room, teeth gritted and fists clenched. Thor came behind him, wielding Mjolnir.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO- Tony…." Steve trailed off as he laid his eyes at Tony, who turned to him in confusion, holding his half eaten burger in both hands.

Thor sheepishly smiled as he set Mjolnir on the coffee table. "Our apologies, my friends. We thought the worst has happened." He explained as he sat on the love seat with Natasha.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the others, who were all avoiding eye contact at him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. "Seriously? What's wrong with you all?"

Nobody answered, and Tony gave an unpleasant noise. "You know what.. I'll just head out to my room." He said, standing up and walking towards the hallway. He flinched at a sudden hand telling him to stop. "Tony.." Steve started, his eyes getting watery. Tony stared with wide eyes, turning his gaze to the others who all looked back with remorse and guilt. "We're so sorry…we never meant to hurt you."

Tony scoffed. "Really? You mean you never meant to accuse me of raping you guys and then break my jaw?" He stated coldly, not missing each of the avengers' reactions.

"It's true Tony, we didn't mean to! It's just… from your image and all…" Clint trailed off, turning his gaze back to the floor.

Tony huffed. "My image. The playboy image, is that so? I mean, I get that you all seem to think I fail at a long term relationship, and that I use other people for one nights to ease pain, but for fucks sake- why'd you think I'd use _you guys?_" Tony asked, his voice cracking. Tony felt tears swell up his eyes, and tried to blink them away.

"You guys seem to forget that I've never raped anyone and never plan on doing things to someone against their will!" Tony continued. "Because I've already been forced to do things against my will, never again." He bitterly stated, pointing at the arc reactor.

"T-Tony.." Steve called out, his voice cracking.

"NO!" Tony snapped, surprising everyone by his outburst. "I'd like to know what you guys seem to think of me as. That I'm not good enough for the team? That I should quit? That I'm a lying bastard? That I'm a coward?" He huffed out.

"You're not-" Clint started to say

"DON'T. YOU GUYS ALL INTENDED ON TELLING ME OFF AND YOU GUYS ALL MEANT IT!" Tony yelled, his voice getting louder by the second. "AND NOW, LIKE ALWAYS, YOU GUYS TRY TO APOLOGIZE EVERYTIME YOU FEEL SORRY TOWARDS ME! AND THIS TIME YOU LIED BY CONFESSING YOU LOVE ME!"

The others looked at him in shock. Tony quickly put a hand to his mouth, realizing what he just said.

"Tony.." Steve said, looking at him with wide eyes. "You were awake when I confessed?"

"You confessed, too?" Bruce asked, his voice uneasy.

Tony dropped his hand and gave a scoff. "Yeah. I was awake when you ALL confessed. By saying that you loved me and how you felt sorry. But we all know that you guys couldn't possibly fall for Stark. I'm nothing but a no good lying bastard," He said, earning gulps from the two assassins.

"And I'm also a lying coward who does lewd and indecent stuff." Thor winced.

"Who swears on people I never LOVED." Bruce ducked his head down in shame.

"Who chickens out." Loki frowned, guilt rising.

"And who can leave and the Avengers can still function without me." Steve bit his lip and looked down.

Tony smirked satisfyingly at them. "Is there anymore questions?" He asked, not hoping for a response. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going to my room."

With a turn of a heel Tony watched towards his room, slamming it closed and locking it. "Jarvis, make sure no one comes in unless it's an emergency." He called out.

"Yes…sir.."

Tony plopped on the bed, tears rising. He muttered a curse as the first tear slide down his cheek. He turned to the side and hugged the pillow closest to him, staining it with tears. "They could never love me…" He said to himself. Suddenly the phone rang and Tony picked it up to see the caller ID.

"Hi Clark." He weakly said, earning a sigh from the other line.

"Please tell me your voice sounds like that because you're sick."

Tony weakly laughed. "Yeah, I'm sick. Sick of life…" He muttered. Pepper gave an disapprovingly sound.

"Pepper!" Tony shouted in glee. "You're on the line too?" Pepper chuckled. "Three way, Tony."

"Ohh.." Tony replied. "Why'd you guys call me in the first place?"

"Because we both left you to go with those Avengers, which I regret." Clark said, his voice worried. "Please tell me you're alright. I will fly out this window if I have to."

"I'm fine, Clark. Don't worry!" He reassured him, grinning. "…You were crying." Pepper pointed out.

"It's not by them I swear! Well yes by them…" That earned a growl from Clark. "But they didn't say anything! I gave them a piece of my mind! It's just emotional, you know?"

The other two laughed. "We're so sorry we had to leave you Tony." Pepper apologized. "I just had to go back to Stark Industries since the paparazzi found out you when to the hospital and Clark needed to back to work for missing TWICE."

"I'm not fired, that's a relief." Clark commented.

"Well if you ever were, you'd be getting a high paying job by me." Tony told him, smiling. "Oh yeah? And what would I have to do?" Clark asked playfully.

"Stark Industries model!" He said, earning a laugh from the two.

"I have to go now Tony, my boss will kill me. Break is almost over. Sorry!" Clark apologized.

"Yeah, I have to go to. I have a conference with the paparazzi to clear whatever rumors the press was making." Pepper said.

"Yeah, alright." He heard one line end, and he sighed.

"...Tony?" Clark piped up, still on the line.

"Clark? I thought you had to leave?" Tony asked, confused.

"Well I did, but I wanted to talk to you in private. I waited for Pepper to end the call." He admitted.

Tony nodded. "Oh. So what was it?"

"Well, I just wanted to say.. Just call me if something goes wrong. Whether it be a fight from the avengers or ending up kidnapped or anything at all. Call, okay? Even if it's a workday, just call. I mean, you did offer me a job if I got fired right?"

Tony was speechless. "I-I .. okay."

"Okay. How about we meet up tomorrow, the usual café?" Clark asked.

"y-yeah.."

Clark smiled. "Great! I'll see you then, 3 o'clock on the dot. Don't be late. Bye Tony."

Tony slowly put the phone on the bedside, blushing. Clark asked to meet up with him again? Like old times? Suddenly the door opened and revealed the 6 avengers, giving weak and guilty smiles.

Tony stared at them. "I thought only when it's an emergency, Jarvis!" He called out bitterly to the AI.

"My apologizes, sir. But Captain Rogers threatened to break the door down if I didn't cooperate. I believed it was an emergency, since you will be scolded by Mrs. Potts for breaking yet another thing she needs to replace." The AI smugly responded.

Tony narrowed his eyes at the Captain, who gave a weak laugh. "Okay, what do you want? And this time I don't take silence as an answer." The others went in the room and settled by the beside. Steve was the first to sit down, sitting across from Tony.

"Look Tony, we really are sorry for what we've done." he said, taking one of Tony's hand with his. "We thought wrong, we regret everything. The hurtful words, the punch."

Tony hesitantly turned to the other avengers, who all have weak nods. Natasha came and sat beside Tony, eyeing his bruise."прости меня…" She mumbled, slightly brushing his chin, eyes remorseful and teary.

"Все в порядке.." Tony responded, earning a shocked expression from the others and Natasha.

Tony stared at the others, confused. "I had to learn Russian since Tasha kept saying things I couldn't understand…"

Natasha smiled, a real smile, giving him a tight hug. "Благодарю вас так много…"

"Всегда пожалуйста." Was Tony's response.

Bruce cleared his throat, taking the opportunity to sit on the another side of the man. "Look Tony, I wanted to say I'm sorry too. For what I said, for saying how you lied. Whatever hurtful things I said to you, I hope you can forgive me." He apologized, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay, Bruce.."

Thor came and sat beside Steve, staring across Tony. "I am sorry too, friend Anthony. You are nowhere near the lying coward I said you were, and I too have seen what Pepper has saw in you. It is everything but awful." He said, caressing his cheek.

Tony blushed and looked down. "Thank you Thor, it's alright."

Clint climbed the bed and sat behind Tony, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry too, you aren't a lying bastard and you're… you're amazing." He apologized, kissing his neck. Tony shivered and the others turned to glare at a grinning Clint. "Did you feel that?" he whispered in his ear. Tony turned redder and looked down again, avoiding Clint's mouth.

Loki cleared his throat, taking everyone's attentions. Loki watched and stood right next to the beside, and gave Tony a warm smile. "I'm sorry, friend Anthony. I apologize for ever calling you rude insults, and for throwing you out the window."

Tony chuckled. "It's okay." Loki grinned even wider. "I have given up my old ways of evil and have decided to turn to the greater good, all because of you."

Tony smiled and turned to the others. "I guess I… I forgive you all." Everyone in the room cheered, to Tony's amusement. "But can I ask you one thing?" Tony asked.

Everyone nodded. Tony continued. "Was the confessions.. The I love you Tony… was it all true?"

The others turned and looked at one another, before turning back to Tony. "Yes." They all said in unison.

Tony's eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "oh, so .. Wouldn't that create a problem?" He weakly asked, blushing.

"We decided that we won't pressure you, that we'll go back to the way it was." Steve stated. "We'll just act normal, no fighting or anything." "And we'll let you decide if you want to date any of us." Natasha said.

Tony nodded. "Okay.."

* * *

_The next day_

"Rise and shine!" Clint happily said, opening the curtains. Tony groaned and hide his face in the pillow.

"Are you alright?" He asked, coming closer. "Do you need a massage?"

Tony looked up and raised his eyebrow. "I… uh .." it seemed really hard to answer to a smiling Clint.

"The shower's ready for you!" Steve called out, coming out of the bathroom. "The water is warm and I folded the towels neatly on the sink. The shampoo and conditioner were separated so you won't get confused." He explained, smiling.

Tony looked puzzled. "Thank you…"

Natasha and Bruce came in, both grinning and holding various items.

"Here's your coffee, Tony." Natasha said, handing him the steaming cup. "Be careful, it's hot."

"And here's the newspaper." Bruce said, handing him the paper. "I highlighted the parts that seemed of your interest."

Thor came in, grinning. Like the rest. "Goodmorning my friends! And good morning to you, Anthony." He walked over to Tony and gave him a peck on the cheek. The others scowled at the god, who pretended not to notice it. "Would you care for me to fluff your pillow?" he asked. Tony stared.

Loki came, wearing an apron and holding a variety of food. "Here is your meal, friend Anthony!" He called out, setting it on the bed. "I hope you don't mind, I made a variety of foods. Do you like milk or juice?" He asked.

Tony gaped and stared at the others, who were all grinning at him.

"I .. I uh , err.."

_It's not too late to call Clark, right?_

**IM BACK BITCHES. I'm so sorry i meant beautiful dames. Well anyways, i'm back! xD i'm sorry when i said i'll update 3 at the same time as an apology, i didn't because i thought it'll was a long time. So, how's about this chapter? xD Well again thanks for all who gave me ideas and all, and don't be surprised when some of it are in the next chapters. I brainstormed it all, i tell ya C: Anyways, are some of my readers from instagram? You remember doyou_fondue right? Well i deleted it, due to a family member. I just found out my UNCLE followed me on that account because you know when you just make instagram and you say find your friends from facebook and all? Well yeah he used that i guess, and i forgot i use my email on instagram as the same on facebook. So, i dont know if he looked through my pictures or not, but i didn't wanna risk it. So i deleted it in spite of that(I seriously don't want my family to find that out) So yeah, i regret deleting it though, had so much followers, more then my personal one T-T Anyways thats my explaination! So yeah i hope you guys liked this chapter and please review!**

**P.S I posted the ironhawk story, so go ahead and look at it if you must C: I have a total of 3 written stories, two updating and one completed ^-^ Hehe! I'm a writer :D xD Anyways thanks for the support! Love you all~ **


	15. Chapter 15

**BEFORE YOU READ- Go read chapter 14 first if you didnt. For most of you i updated saying sorry and how i was having writers block. Well i deleted that and replaced it with a REAL chapter. So for those who still think chapter 14 is a sorry update, it's not. c: Just reminding you because if you dont read that before this you will be confused. c:**

"I swear Clark! They were all acting weird and shit!" Tony exclaimed, making hand gestures to show how freaked out he raised an eyebrow, amused. "Oh really?" He asked, setting now his latte. "Like what?"

Tony took a sip of his coffee before talking. "Okay, so I wake up and Clint is asking me if I wanted a massage. Then Steve warms up my shower, Natasha and Bruce get me coffee and newspapers, Thor KISSES my cheek and offers to fluff my pillow, and Loki brings me breakfast in bed."

Clark nodded, absorbing the information. "So, they're practically winning your affection? I thought they said no pressure?"

"EXACTLY!" Tony exclaimed, making everyone in the café turn to them. Tony gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry…"

"I find it funny how you ended up getting 6 people to fall for you, teammates never less." Clark commented, smirking. "I guess I'm just that attractive." Tony said, chuckling as he went to sip his coffee.

Clark nodded. "Must be.."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, setting the cup down. "Excuse me? I didn't hear you."

"N-Nothing.." Clark replied, sipping his latte.

* * *

"Wow, I haven't watched through this park in years…" Tony admitted, smiling at the memories. Clark chuckled. "Yeah, remember when you got attacked by that squirrel over there?"

Tony turned to him, frowning. "For your information, Clark. I did not get attacked, he was no where near my reach!"

"Then why did you run away and jump into my arms?" Clark asked, smirking.

Tony blushed. "S-Shut up!" He said, irritated. Clark laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "Alright, alright."

"OW!"

Tony and Clark heads snapped to the direction of the outburst."Please tell me you heard that." Tony asked, looking sideways at his companion with concern. Clark nodded. "I heard it, but all I see in front of us in that bush." He said, pointing to the plant.

"Let's just go, I'm getting freaked out." Tony admitted, intertwining Clark's hand with his and dragging him out the park.

"Stupid Thor! I told you not to move you twit!" Loki scolded quietly, staring angrily at his brother.

"I apologize brother, these midgardian bushes are smaller to hide in then expected.." Thor muttered, getting a twig out of his hair.

"Well look! Anthony just left with that so called superman, and they're… they're heading to the tower! We must follow them!" Loki said, pulling his brother out of the bush.

"Remind me again brother, why must we follow them?" Thor asked. Loki laughed. "You love Anthony, do you not?" Thor nodded. "I love Anthony." Loki smiled. "I do, as well. We are simply looking out for our beloved, making sure he is safe and at no harms way."

"Ah! That is brilliant, brother!" Thor praised.

"Yes, yes. Now let's go after them before we loose them." Loki said, grabbing Thor by the hair and pulling him.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay? How do I know if you don't get jumped or anything once you go in to the tower?" Clark asked. Tony laughed. "I won't, I swear. And if that ever happened, Jarvis would make sure to alert you and Pepper, and fire an alarm."

Clark smiled, shaking his head. "Always thinking ahead, huh?"

"You know it!" Tony exclaimed, smiling. "Well this was fun Clark, thanks again for wanting to hang out."

"My pleasure, I'll make sure we'll hang out more often." Clark said, grinning. Tony chuckled. "Just call when you're free, Clark. I'm hardly ever busy."

Clark nodded. "Alright, Bye Tony." He said, leaning over and pecking his cheek. He smirked pulling away, coming face to face with a reddened Tony. "W-What was that?" Tony asked, dazed.

"Just a friendly goodbye kiss." Clark said innocently. "Now I have to go, I feel as if someone's wanting to murder me." He gave a wink to Tony before looking around then blasting up to the sky.

"Damn Kryptonian…" Tony muttered, walking into the building.

"….Brother, did you happen to cast negative energy towards Clark?"

* * *

Tony walked quietly into the common floor, looking around. "I wonder if anyone left…" He thought aloud, walking towards the kitchen to grab a snack. He turned and yelped, coming face to face with a grinning Clint.

"C-Clint! Stop sneaking up on me like that!" He scolded, putting a hand on his chest as he took deep breaths. "Although I should be used to it by now, you always did that as a kid…" Clint's grin grew wider. "Can you tell me more about what I did as a kid? I'm reaaally curious."

Tony stared a him for a few moments, before smiling. "Really? Okay, sit down and I'll tell you."

The next few hours were Clint and Tony talking mindlessly about their baby adventures, Tony telling every detail and Clint never missing a beat.

"S-So I-I put floor wax on the hallway… a-and I made all the others slip?" Clint asked, talking in between laughs. Tony chuckled, shaking his head. "Not funny, Clint. You couldn't believe how much junk food I had to buy you guys to stop them from killing you."

Clint nodded, leaning on the chair as he rested his legs on the table. Tony frowned. "No feet on the table, Barton. Or else you don't get dessert." Clint smiled amusingly at the man, biting back a laugh at Tony's red face. "I-I- I mean, It was-"

"I'll take it as, I was scolded a lot as a kid right?"

Tony nodded, face palming. "You do not know how many times I had to tell you to stop causing trouble. Never worked."

"But?"

Tony smiled. "But you were still the adorable little rugrat I loved, I didn't bother on harsh punishments. Time outs and skipping dessert, that's it really." Clint smiled. "Really?" Before Tony had a chance to reply, Natasha came through the door, face stoic as she nodded at Clint.

Suddenly Natasha's face lightened up at the sight of Tony. "Tony!" She greeted, walking towards him and taking a seat.

Clint stared annoyingly at her, scowling. "Hey Tash. Tony was just telling me how I was as a kid, do you mind?"

Natasha smirked. "I mind a lot. How was it, Tony?" She asked, smiling at Tony and waited patiently. Tony stared surprisingly at her, before grinning. "It was the best!" He started off, not paying mind to Clint's shocked stare.

After half an hour of telling Natasha the adventures she and Clint shared(In which Clint left sometime in the middle due to being called to SHIELD), she got up and intertwined her fingers with his. Tony stared at her, confused. "Tasha?" She smiled, pulling him up. "Let's go to the gym and spare."

Tony's eyes widened. "W-What? I, I cant-"

"It's not a problem, Tony. I can always help you train. You took care of us, and now we'll take care of you. First things first, self defense." She explained, leading them towards the elevator.

* * *

Tony groaned as his back came in contact with the floor. Natasha quickly got off from Tony and helped him off the ground.

"Are you okay, Tony?" She asked worryingly, starting to massage his back.

"Now I know how Happy felt like when you slammed him to the ground." Tony jokingly replied, earning a small giggle from the woman.

"You know, Tasha. You always giggled when you were a kid. It was really nice to hear after a long day of work." Tony commented, earning a blush from the red headed girl.

"R-really?" She hummed in response. Tony hummed in response. "You were really sweet, and adorable. You always made my day. Makes me want to have a daughter when the time's right."

Natasha took a deep breath before turning Tony around to face her. Tony stared confusingly at her, frowning.

"What is it Tas-" He stopped mid sentence as he felt his lips pressed to hers. His eyes widened, wondering if he should push her away. He felt her hands move away from his wrist and going up to cup his face, deepening the kiss. Suddenly Tony felt his eyes slowly close as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. _Her lips are so soft.._ He thought as he focused on the feeling. He felt her slowly pull away, and he gazed at her blushing face.

"S-Sorry, I just had to." She admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Tony nodded, biting his lip.

The next few seconds were met with uncomfortable silence. Before Tony had a chance to speak the doors opened to reveal Bruce, looking over things in his clipboard as he walked towards the two.

"Here's the assignment for your next SHIELD mission, Tasha." He said, handing her the packet without looking up.

"Thanks." She replied, emotionless. Bruce looked up with a small smile, but dropped it at the sight of Tony. His perfectly calm face quickly turned flustered within 3 seconds.

"T-Tony!" He stuttered. "What are you doing here? At the gym?"

"Tony was sparing with me." Natasha answered, crossing her arms. "I think he's had enough for today though." Bruce nodded. "So you're free Tony? Because I need some help in the lab." He asked hopefully.

Tony nodded, smiling. "Sure, Bruce." He answered, wiping sweat off his forehead. He turned to Natasha. "It's alright?"

Natasha looked hesitant for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah it's alright, I'll take my leave now."

Bruce smiled. "Great! But before we go I still have to check point some references in my clipboard.." he trailed off, eyeing the papers.

When Bruce wasn't looking, Natasha swiftly walked behind Tony and blew in his ear, making him shiver. "Don't kiss and tell…" She whispered as she exited out the gym.

"..There! So, ready to go?" Bruce asked, frowning at a blushing Tony.

"Y-yeah.."

* * *

"Wow Bruce, I didn't know gamma radiation was that… interesting." Tony commented, his face stuck on the screens in front of him. Bruce chuckle, moving a screen from the far right in front of them. "This is gamma radiation when it mixes in with your DNA.." He explained.

Tony's eyes lit up at the cells suddenly turning green. "Woah! So, that's in your body?" He asked. Bruce nodded. "Fascinating."

"Yeah, well .. To some people it is. Others think it's absolute horror." Bruce muttered.

Tony frowned, shaking his head. "It's not. I mean, it does turn you to an angry green rage monster who screams 'SMASH', but I don't think it's something to be ashamed of."

Bruce chuckled. "Well, say that to the people of Harlem. My dad did always tell me I'd end up like a monster when I grew up."

"You don't really think of yourself as that fearful, do you?" Tony whispered, concerned. "I.." Bruce trailed off. "I really don't want to talk about Tony, I'm sorry." he apologized, his vision blurry.

Tony nodded and wrapped his arms around the man. "It's okay, Bruce. I'll always be here for you."

Bruce nodded and buried his face in his shoulder, crying silently.

* * *

Tony quietly walked out of the elevator and into his floor, yawning as he walked around to find the light switch.

"I seriously hate the dark…" He muttered bitterly as he searched for it. He sighed in annoyance as he took off his shirt, using his arc reactor as a flashlight. He froze when he saw something move.

Tony cheered silently as he found the light switch, turning it on to see who or what the shadow was. "….Steve?" Tony asked as he stared at the captain, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Why are you on my floor?"

"Uh.." Steve awkwardly smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "S-Sorry.. I was just looking for something.."

Tony looked deep in thought. "Your art book?" He asked. Steve stared at him in surprise. "Y-yeah! How'd you know?"

Tony shrugged, walking past him and leading him towards his room. "You liked drawing things in my room when you were still a kid. You left it there the day before you guys turned back."

Steve nodded, watching Tony rummage through his drawers. He beamed once he saw him pull out the familiar black book. "Thank you, Tony."

Tony smiled. "It's not a problem. You might have a few things in the kid's room too, maybe you should check it."

Steve stared in awe as he walked in the kids room he and the other avengers lived in while they were still kids. "This… we lived in here? There's so much toys to fill the orphanage!"

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, I'm actually donating these toys to them anyways, but I just wanted to make sure I didn't donate anything that was originally yours or something you guys gotten attached to. Like this for example."

Steve stared at the small teddy bear with the eye patch and cape. "It was very dear to Thor when he was small, I think he might still like it." Tony explained.

Tony moved around, carefully making sure not to step on a toy. "And this one's yours." He said, picking up the small teddy bear. "It was made to look like me. Well not exactly like me, but it has the arc reactor and everything. It helped you sleep at night."

Steve stared at him for awhile, then broke out In a smile. "Thank you, Tony."

Tony blushed, looking down at the bear. "Y-yeah, do you want it or-"

"Yes." Steve answered with no hesitation. "I want it, I still have trouble sleeping at night, being in a new century and all. And how I'm afraid if I go to sleep I'll wake up in a whole new world again. I'm sure teddy Tony will help me with that."

Tony blushed harder, handing the bear to him. "I-it's not a problem. Happy to help." He gulped when he felt his fingers brush against the other man.

Steve smiled, holding the teddy high. Without thinking he kissed the teddy on the mouth, making Tony gap. "He gives the best kisses, too." If Tony thought he couldn't get any redder, he was wrong.

After that Steve and Tony sat in the living room on the common floor, Tony telling Steve about how he'd always be a team mate and help out as a kid, no different from his older self.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened, revealing the asgardian duo, covered in dirt and twigs sticking in their hair.

Tony and Steve stared at them, speechless.

"….you midgardians need to grow bigger bushes."

**HAHA Natasha kisses Tony first (x I mean, although i like slash, Natasha's a girl so she gotta REPRESENT YA FEEL ME? No? Oh :c xD Anyways I just got a new dog! He's so cute, i tried to name him Tony but my bro was like "oh my gaws y u trya name our dog like your idol" and i was like "no scuse me tony is my fav character rdj is mah fav idol" ...im sorry i'm literally really hyper. He's been crying for hours, that damn dog xD SO i thought i'll just make this then. LOL. If you haven't already known, i posted my ironhawk fic. So go ahead and check it out C: Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Tony blinked his eyes open, his sight getting blinded by the sun. He groaned, turning over and resting his face on the soft pillow. He checked the time, sighing as it read 7:05. He slowly got up and stumbled towards the kitchen, ready to make breakfast.

"Sir, may I ask why are you up particularly this early?" The AI asked, his voice filling in the silence of the room.

Tony yawned, flipping a pancake. "Kids.. pop tarts, no knives on the table.." Tony mumbled, not yet awake.

The AI didn't respond, letting him continue.

"KIDS!" Tony called out, waiting for the door to open and the kids to run into the kitchen. He frowned, getting no response. He set the breakfast on the table as he walked towards the room, only to freeze as he remembered what happened last night.

_"S-Sorry.. I was just looking for something.."_

_Tony looked deep in thought. "Your art book?" He asked. Steve stared at him in surprise. "Y-yeah! How'd you know?"_

Tony groaned as he smacked his forehead, remembering. "They grew up.." Tony muttered, sudden sadness overcoming him. He felt his stomach turn, knowing he wouldn't wake up to their smiling faces and affectionate hugs, how they'd always make his day, even if they also made it madness. He'd miss how Loki would sit on his lap all the time, saying it was the best spot in the world. He'd miss Thor's powerful hugs and obsession over poptarts(Okay he still had that as an adult too, but it was 10 times cuter as a toddler). He'd miss how Clint would be the trouble maker and plan the most ridiculous pranks, and how Tony didn't have the heart in him to yell. He'd miss how Natasha would giggle all the time and call him 'her prince' everytime he called her princess. He'd miss how Steve would run towards him with the biggest smiles, showing him his new drawings and always concerning for the other kids.

His head shot up at the sound of the elevators opening, and raised his eyebrow at the sight of the 6 avengers stepping out and heading towards the kitchen.

"Morning Tony!" They said in unison.

Tony blinked. "Morning…." He looked more confused than ever when everyone sat themselves on the table, grabbing their breakfast and talking amongst themselves.

"POPTARTS!" Thor boomed, grinning happily as he took the plate. Loki snorted, scooting away from him in case he talks with his mouth full.

Clint turned, pleading. "Hey Tasha.. Can I have your pancakes?" He asked hopefully. Natasha glared. "No." Clint frowned. "YOU WON'T EAT IT ANYWAYS!" Natasha snorted, pushing the plate towards her and away from the archer's reach.

"Pass the bacon please?" Bruce asked to Steve, who looked up from his cereal and handed him the plate.

"Uh.." Tony started, getting everyone's attention. "Not that I mind, but why are you all here?"

"Jarvis told us that you forgot we turned into kids and woke up early to make us breakfast." Steve explained, smiling. "So instead of turning your hard work into waste, we decided to come here and eat."

Thor sighed in happiness as he bit into the pop tart. "This delicious treat satisfies my taste buds of both sugar and fruit."

Tony smiled, seeing them eat. He slowly walked back to the table and grabbed himself a plate, sitting himself in the middle of Steve and Thor. "Well I'm full," Clint said after a couple of minutes. "I'll go ahead and wash my plate."

"No it's okay," Tony said, not looking up from his plate. "I'll do it for you baby."

Suddenly everyone froze, startled at hearing Tony call the arrowed assassin by an affectionate pet name. Everyone besides Clint felt a burn of jealously surge through their system. Clint grinned widely, staring at Tony.

Tony didn't notice the reactions at all, yawning as he picked up another pancake to put on his plate. He looked up at the others and raised an eyebrow. "..what? You guys want more food?"

Everyone shook their heads, and Tony noticed how wide Clint was grinning. "Are you okay Clint?"

Clint grinned wider, nodding his head. "I'm VERY okay."

Tony nodded, unsure, and continued to eat his breakfast. The others stared at each other, nodding and letting it go. It was a habit he picked up, anyways.

* * *

"So we played this game as kids?" Steve asked, picking up the game of Just Dance: Disney party from the shelf.

Tony nodded, smiling at the memories. "It was fun," He started off. "You liked to dance to squirrels in my pants, Tasha loved Enchanted , Clint had a high score in the Jungle book, Loki couldn't stop dancing to Lilo & Stitch, and Thor and I used to battle in Tangled."

Everyone nodded. "Although, Brucie didn't really like to dance, so he always just sat down and watched.." Tony trailed off, frowning.

Bruce stared at Tony in shock. "….Brucie?"

Tony turned to him and the others, who shared similar expressions. He realized after a few moments and covered his mouth, blushing. "Fuck, s-sorry! Force of habit."

Bruce nodded, blushing as he looked down. The others felt another burn of jealously."You called Clint 'baby' too at breakfast." Natasha mentioned, in envy. Tony stared confusingly at her, before realizing she was right. Tony reddened in a couple of minutes, hiding his face with his hands.

"Damn, It's going to be hard to get off this habit…" Tony muttered, shaking his head.

"So the AI was true when he mentioned Anthony had a habit of calling us by terms of endearment…" Thor remembered. "I'm pretty sure I'll get over it soon." Tony replied, looking up. "Just don't be freaked when I call you something sweet, alright?"

Everyone looked at each other, before turning to Tony. "You know, we don't mind it at all." Bruce said, smiling sheepishly. Tony blinked. "really?"

"Yeah!" Clint said, grinning. "Makes us feel loved you know?" Tony stared at them for awhile before breaking out into a grin. "Okay then."

"And we'll act like kids for you, too." Bruce said jokingly, making the others laugh.

Tony chuckled. "Okay, that's a deal." Clint didn't miss the sudden smirk on Loki's face.

* * *

Thor and Tony were in the kitchen a few hours later, taking a lesson on 'midgardian kitchen appliances'.

"So this is a toaster," Tony explained, patting the appliance. "It warms up your pop tarts and other food. Like bread." Thor nodded. "Don't be afraid, big guy. Just stick those pop tarts through those openings and push down the lever." Tony encouraged.

Thor took a deep breath, determination written on his face. He slowly inserted the pop tarts into the toaster, and held a breath as he pushed down the lever.

Tony cheered, clapping his hands. "I'm so proud of you, Thor! It didn't blow up!" Thor gave a wide grin, blushing slightly. "What shall we do now, Anthony?"

"We wait for the pop tarts to pop out. It doesn't take too long." Tony said, leaning on the counter.

Thor nodded, glancing around the room. He couldn't help but remember the certain 'Kal El of Krypton' who Tony seemed so close with. He furrowed his eyebrows. Were they an 'item'? Is the kyrptonian man courting him?

"Anthony, if you don't mind me asking.. What is your relationship with Kal El?"

Tony looked a little taken back by the sudden question. "Oh, he was.. A past lover." He replied, blushing a little.

Thor frowned. "Did the love you two share perish? Why is it now a past love?" Thor obviously felt happy to know Tony was still single, but he couldn't help but wonder why anyone would want to break up with him.

"Uh.." Tony seemed hesitant to answer. "We had… a few difficulties, and didn't agree on certain things. We had fights and all that jazz."

Before Thor could reply, the two pair of eyes turned their gaze to the toaster, which held the warm and ready pop tarts. Thor's eyes lightened up at the sight, and he extended his arm to grab the pastry.

Like a reflex, Tony grabbed him by the wrist to stop him. "Thor sweetie, it's hot!" He scolded. Tony's eyes widened and he put a hand to his mouth, blushing.

"I- it was-"

Thor smiled sweetly, taking Tony's hand and bringing it up to kiss it. "Thank you, Anthony. You truly are considerate."

Tony nodded, looking anywhere expect Thor's face. He cleared his throat. "So, now to microwaves.."

* * *

Tony sat in the living room, munching on a bowl of popcorn and flipping through the channels. He turned at the sight of Loki, who flashed a gentle smile.

"Hi Loki!" Tony greeted, waving his hand. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing really, it's really boring here. The others are apparently busy, and some are still doubting that I've turned good." Loki complained.

Tony frowned. "Well I believe you. Do you want some popcorn?" He asked, holding the bowl high.

Loki shook his head, stepping closer. "I recently got called in by SHIELD, who is wanting to have a interview with me, interrogation as it seems. Although I am a bit scared to go alone, may you accompany me?"

Tony nodded, smiling. "Sure, that's no problem Loki. I'd be happy to take you."

Loki smiled, stepping closer. "Thank you, Anthony. It's a few days from now, I don't remember the exact date. I'll let you know when."

"Okay." Tony replied, facing towards the screen. After a few minutes, he slowly turned back to Loki, who was still smiling at him. "Uh, aren't you going to sit down Loki?" Tony asked.

Suddenly Loki's smile turned into a mischievous grin, and he suddenly took the bowl from Tony, and settled on the man's lap.

Tony blushed furiously, looking at Loki with wide eyes. "W-wh-what are you doing Loki?" Loki stared at him with fake innocence. "What? I am sitting down."

"Yeah, but on my lap. Th-there's other couches and chairs and…" Loki cut him off. "So are you saying I'm fat? I didn't gain that much weight." Tony shook his head. "NO! Th-that's not what I meant, what I meant was.. I mean.. you're … isn't it.."

"Well, you did say you didn't mind if we acted like kids for you. Remember? And I do believe my favorite spot to sit in was your lap."

Tony blushed harder, nodding in agreement. "Y-yeah, you liked sitting on lap. But don't you think this is a bit too much Lok-Lok?" He asked, then covered his mouth once the nickname slipped out. _FUCK._

Loki grinned. "I don't believe that's a problem, _Uncle_ Tony." Tony shivered at the name he was so used to hearing.

"I- what I mean is.. We're, you're a grown man. Bruce, Bruce meant it as a joke! It was- you know, a joke!" Tony explained, trying to get to understand. Loki tapped on his chin, nodding. "Ah, It is inappropriate to sit on your lap and do nothing, I suppose. Well then.." Loki wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling Tony closer to his body. "Does this seem childish?"

Tony stuttered. "I- it's not childish, but it's too-"

Loki suddenly cut him off by kissing him hard on the lips, making Tony suddenly gasp. Loki took the chance to slide in tongue in, exploring the other man's mouth. He titled his head to get better access, and quickly took dominance. Tony brought his heads towards Loki's chest, ready to push him off, but then somewhere, somehow, Loki licked a _certain_ part that made him moan and got him dazed. He shut his eyes tightly and kept his hands rested on the other man's chest, not stopping him and making Loki smile into the kiss.

He suddenly felt Loki abruptly pull away, followed by a thump, and the weight from his lap was gone. He snapped out of his daze and opened his eyes. He gasped at the sight of a certain angry archer pinning down the demi god, his fists clenched and ready to punch the man.

"W-what are you doing, Clint?" Tony asked, stepping closer. Clint held up a hand, telling him to step no further. "This guy took advantage and KISSED you, Tony. I knew you didn't turn good. All you wanted was Tony." Clint growled out.

Loki's eyes widened in shock, but then he suddenly smirked. "Are you just jealous I kissed him, Barton?"

Clint growled, lifting his hand to punch him. He froze once he felt a familiar hand grip his wrist. He looked up and stared at those bright brown eyes, widened in confusion and concern.

The archer slowly brought down his hand, but tightened his grip on Loki. "W-Why are you standing up for him Tony? Why?" Tony sighed. "He might have forced me into the kiss, but that doesn't mean he's bad. He changed Clint, I know he did." He pulled Clint up to stand, letting the demi god sit up.

"Loki," Tony started, turning to the said man with a stern voice. "Why did you kiss me?"

Loki looked down in guilt, fidgeting with his hands. "I- I'm sorry Anthony, I just.. I don't know. I couldn't resist the urge. When you agreed to Banner's joke I already had it planned out. I'm the God of Mischief, remember?"

Tony nodded. "Okay. I forgive you. But don't do that anymore. That's the second time this has happened to me." The other two turned and stared wide eyed at the man, gaping.

"W-What? I wasn't the first one?" Loki exclaimed. Clint narrowed his eyes, cracking his knuckles. "Tell me who it is, I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"Well I don't think you'd punch a girl.." Tony trailed off, before bringing a hand to his mouth.

"NATASHA ?!" The other two exclaimed in unison.

"Wh-when was this?!" Loki asked. "YEAH! When ?! Was it after I left to the mission?" Clint asked right after.

"It was- I didn't- UGH!" Tony sighed loudly, making the others pipe down. "Okay, look. This whole accident here, let's just forget about it alright? Clint, do not mention this AT ALL to anyone in particular, okay? And Loki, Please do not do something like that without letting me know." Loki and Clint turned to look and each other, and both sighed and nodded in defeat, not wanting to argue with the man.

"Okay."

Tony nodded, walking towards the elevator and pressing the button to his floor. "Oh, and you two. Don't mention the kiss with Natasha to anyone either, especially to her. Have a good night and have sweet dreams you two." He flashed a gentle smile, meaning he wasn't mad at them at all, right before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair as he settled in his bed. "What a day.." He muttered, laying down.

Tony turned, laying on his side. He grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it towards his chest, burying his face in it. _So the others might really like me… Okay, fuck it. They do. _Tony suddenly let insecurity take over him. "Why me?" He thought aloud. "I'm, i'm horrible. I- I was a former playboy, who kept having different girls come night after night. I- I'm snarky and sarcastic, i always have a comeback to almost anything. I don't think before i speak, I have a freaking _flashlight_ on my chest, along with scars and bruises from previous accidents. So why..."

He turned and looked at his nightstand, which held three particular photo frames. The first had Tony and Clark, in their younger years. Tony was around 25, his facial hair not yet grown and his features more younger then it is now. He grinned widely in the picture, his arms wrapped around the taller man's torso. Clark smiled wide in the picture also, one arm wrapped around Tony's neck and laid on his shoulder. His other hand rested on his cheek, caressing it. Tony remembered, the picture was taken the day Clark had asked out Tony, a few hours after the picture was taken.

_"Hey, let's go for a walk."  
"Do you mind taking this picture for us?"  
"Tony... i have something i want to confess."_

Tony turned his gaze to the second photo, which had Pepper and him. Pepper was smiling gently in the photo, both hands holding her small purse. Tony was next to her, winking at the camera while one hand laid on Pepper's back, and not lower than that. His other held a thumbs up, much to Pepper's amusement. That was taken at a charity dinner event, which Pepper bugged Tony to go to. Tony guessed it was a few weeks after Tony and Pepper started going out, both loving and new to the relationship.

_"Tony, you have to go to this charity event."  
"__Smile for the camera, love bugs!"  
"__C'mon Pep, it's just 1 drink!" "you already had 5."_

The third had Tony with the Avengers, kid version. It was a few months after the change, he knows. Where he barely started calling them affectionate nicknames. His guess was a few days after the Coney Island incident, since he remembered it was Clark who took the picture. It had Tony sitting in the middle of the couch, smiling wide as one hand wrapped around Steve next to him, while the other was resting on Loki's waist so he wouldn't fall off his lap. Loki gave a small smile in the camera, one hand resting on Tony's chest as the other was below his chin, his pointing finger placed in between his lips in the _cutest _ way possible. Steve gave a shy smile, his cheek pressed to the side Tony's chest. One hand fisted Tony's black sabbath shirt, while they other held a firm grip in his black drawing book. Natasha was on the other side of Tony, sitting fairly close while her thigh touched the older man's. She gave a gentle smile, both hands locked together and laid inbetween her lap. Clint was sitting above her, sitting cross-legged on the armchair while he held up peace signs, grinning cheekily. Thor was on the other side of the couch, right above Steve. He smiled bright with his eyes closed, one hand holding up mjolnir high. Bruce sat on the floor, inbetween Tony's legs. He smiled sheepishly as he pressed the glasses higher to his face, his other hand holding his knees to his chest.

_"Hey Tony, why don't I take your picture? I brought my camera."  
"I get to sit on Uncle Tony's lap!" "Like always."  
"Clint, Thor, make sure you don't fall off."  
"I'll sit on the floor, there's no room on the couch."  
"I will hold mjolnir up high!"  
"Don't sit next to me, Clint."  
"Uh, i think i blinked?"_

He smiled at all the memories, suddenly washing over him. He sighed. "Even if i am messed up, these 8 didn't seem to mind." He hugged the pillow closer to him, thinking of what has become of his life.

He suddenly shot his head up at a certain thought. _Wait, so if they keep doing this.. Won't it… _

He groaned loudly, burying his face in the pillow again.

_Why me?_

**HELLO. Firstly, not related to the fanfic, i named my dog Simba xD Since my parents didn't want me to name our dog over 'your obsession over the fictional character'. Ugh, do they not know Tony stark does a good impression at being Robert Downey Jr? cx anyways. I hope you liked this chapter! I totally realized i liked writing sad tony, sorry! but he got a kiss to make up for it, hahaha... c: I totally had this thought in my mind that Tony gets kissed one by one by each avenger, and i had so much fun writing Loki's BECAUSE I CAN TOTALLY SEE THAT HAPPENING. xD And ofcourse, if you havent noticed, i've started to like ironhawk so i put that in there too. just a slight. And i didn't write the other avengers in, mostly because i did last chapter, and i didn't write a solo for thor and loki. so there. Plus i put more detail into Clark and Tony's relationship, and don't worry, you will find out more about their past. School's tomorrow, ugh D: so i am sorry if i update late, i can probably update from wednesdays-sunday now, most likely not monday and tuesdays, since i am busy on those days. Again i hope you like this chapter, reviews are very much welcome :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Clark sighed, sitting in his office as he lazily looked over his reports for the _Daily Planet. _He grimaced as he noticed the deadline was only 2 days away."Breaking news, Superman is spotted sitting bored in his desk." Clark quietly commented, chuckling.

He glanced around his tiny office, then eyed a familiar photo, furrowing his eyebrows as he slowly picked it up. His eyes widened for a moment before slowly forming into a smile, memories rushing through him.

"Tony…"

* * *

Clark soared through the skies, dressed in his skin tight blue suit that came with the familiar red cape as he eyed the city, overlooking any danger or trouble lurking in the streets.

It had been 3 months since the alien invasion, the one that let the world know there was a superhero on earth, one who will by all means protect it. He of course, would never reveal his secret identity in fear of trouble and chaos. So he referred to 'Superman' on the job, Clark Kent anywhere else. Although life was going well, his love life certainly was not. The woman he'd managed to fall in love with, Lois Lane, apparently only has one man in her mind: Superman. Clark Kent, however, is out of the picture. He sighed, knowing he'd never get Lois to like the real him and only his other identity. Suddenly a commotion underneath him caught his eye.

He eyed a young looking man in a grey suit, around 20 or 21, backed up against a wall by two street thugs. His chocolate brown eyes that he guessed was always dark, were met with fear. The eyes went wide once he noticed one of the smirking thugs took out a knife and held it against his throat.

Clark swooped in and tackled the man, grabbing the knife and throwing it far away from their reach. He stepped in front of the young man, blocking him from any harm and protectively bringing his arms up. The two thugs stared wide eyed at the man, noticing who he was.

"I suggest you two leave before there's any trouble." Clark said, earning winces from the other two. The thugs slowly backed away before darting from the scene.

"Wow." The man behind him said. Clark turned and stared at him. "So you're Superman? What pleasure do I owe to get the famous hero of the world to come and help me?" Clark chuckled.

"Just trying to save the day." Clark responded, giving a small smile. Looking right at the man, he noticed how handsome he really was. He was very young, looking to be around his college years, but the fancy grey suit and expensive dress shoes made him think otherwise. His dark brown chestnut hair was combed back nicely, and his chocolate brown orbs gave a very serious but comforting look. He was really… handsome.

Clark stopped staring once he noticed the young man was giving a knowing smirk. He reddened, rubbing the back of his neck. The man chuckled, his laugh sending chills down his spine. Clark politely held out a hand. "Superman, nice to meet you."

The young man eyed his offering hand for a minute and then took it in a tight grasp, smiling warmly. "Tony Stark."

* * *

Clark gaped at the screen, looking at the very same man he saved days ago on the news for inheriting his father's company Stark Industries.

"_And this just in, the genius since birth and son of the famous weapon's manufacture Howard Stark has just taken over as the head of Stark Industries today. The new CEO had just celebrated his birthday last week, and is now signed over the rights of the company."_ The reporter said, the screen suddenly showing the familiar man stepping out of the company, surrounded by the reporters as he walked towards the limo.

"_What's next for Stark Industries now that Anthony Stark has called the shots?"_

Days after the street incident, Clark has been thinking nonstop of the man that he saved that one sunny day. He was mysterious, intimidating, something about that man made you want to known him more.

So It was a big surprise when he saw the same guy he was thinking about for the past few days on the news.

Joy.

* * *

Clark groaned as his back collided with the cement. He didn't intend on getting hit by a limo while on his way to work. And he sure as hell didn't mean to damage the bouquet of flowers he was planning on giving to Lois.

He opened his eyes, wincing as the sunlight blinded him. He raised his hand to block the light but it was suddenly covered by a person hovering over him.

"Hey, you alright?" The person asked, and Clark froze as he recognized the voice.

"T-Tony?" He muttered, then instantly regretted it once he remembered he met the man while he was _Superman_. The other stared confusingly before grinning cheekily.

"The one and only. It seems like day after day I'm getting recognized by everyone." Tony replied, laughing. He offered a hand, pulling Clark up. "So what's your name?"

"C-Clark. Clark Kent." Tony nodded. "Nice name. Well hey, I'm really sorry for hitting you. Do you need a hospital?" He sighed in relief when Clark shook his head. "Good. I mean it'll sure as hell be bad press when they find out I hit a civilian with the limo. God, Obie would've killed me."

Clark nodded, curious to who 'Obie' was but remained silent. "Listen, I'm still pretty guilty for hitting you, again thank god you didn't get hurt badly, so how about lunch? My treat." Tony said, giving a hopeful grin.

"I-uh-" Clark stuttered. Not only did he cross paths with the same guy AGAIN, he also offered for lunch? "Sure."

Tony smiled, taking a card out of his breast pocket. "Here. Call me and say it's Clark, I'll be sure to remember you." Tony eyed the bike and ruined flowers. "Do you- uh, shit I crushed flowers too."

Clark chuckled, shaking his head. "It's alright. I could always buy another. And the bike is fine. I'll see you soon.. ."

Tony smiled.

* * *

Tony laughed in hysterics once Clark finished telling him a funny story on how a guy tried to pick a fight with him at a bar and didn't move him an inch. He knew he wouldn't regret eating lunch with this man.

"That's hilarious, but not surprising, I mean look at you." Tony said, gesturing to the other man. Clark smiled, sipping his soda.

"He must've been too weak." Clark answered. Tony nodded, looked around the diner and grinned. "It's pretty nice, being in these places again. I can't anymore because of.. Well, you know. I mean I knew this was how my life was going be for now on once I signed the rights of the company, but I just didn't think it'd be that hard."

Clark frowned. "Is it that hard? The paparazzi and all? It seemed pretty rough when you walked out of that building and there's already a herd of press coming at you in all places."

Tony sighed, twisting his plate of spaghetti with his fork. "It is. And what's worse is that people who want to be my friend are usually people who just want me for the money, or something else other then a REAL friendship. I only have one friend really."

Clark stared at him for a few moments. "I'll be your friend." He offered, making the other's eyes go wide in surprise.

Tony gaped. "I-I- wha-" Tony was in shock. Did he really offer to be his friend? What if he was just like the rest? What if he just planned that accident to meet him? Okay screw that, who the fuck plans a car accident?

"-ark?"

Tony snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Clark who was waiting patiently for his answer.

Clark noticed his hesitation. "It's okay if you say no, or anything. I won't be offended. But I'm not someone who takes advantage of friendship. I never really had a friend growing up, unless you consider bullies a friend." He lamely joked, chuckling at how stupid that was.

"really?" Tony asked, surprised. How could anyone NOT be friends with him? I mean, c'mon, LOOK AT HIM.

Clark nodded. "Yeah, only really hung out with my dog. A lot of people didn't like me. I'm from Kansas. Traveled for a bit, then settled here." He replied, un affected by Tony's sympathetic stare.

"So again, it's really okay if you don't trust me at all to being your friend. I still thank you for the lunch." Clark said, getting out of his seat and giving a warm smile. "It was nice hanging out with you, Mr. Stark."

He turned his heel and slowly walked out of the diner, shivering at the cold. He quickly adjusted his glasses and zipped up his jacket, about to walk when someone suddenly grasped his turned, and was startled at the sight of the billionaire. Tony smiled warmly, staring up at the man. "It's Tony, by the way. Only friends can call me Tony."

Clark grinned.

* * *

It's been 5 months since the lunch with Tony, and they've been good friends ever since. Clark has already been to Tony's mansion a few times when Tony would fly him out to Malibu, jumping every time he got greeted by a certain A.I, to Tony's amusement. He quickly became fast friends with Tony's other pal, Rhodey, who was a joy to be with, since they got to talk about Tony's crazy antics a lot. He met the new assistant Tony hired, the name was Pepper he remembered. He was sure she'd be staying for awhile. He also met Obidah, although had a uneasy feeling every time he saw him.

Not only that, but he's also been getting dating tips by the certain billionaire, much his to dismay.

"I'm telling you, Clark" Tony said, walking side by side next to the said man, taking a stroll through a small park in New York. "If you want Lois to like you, you got to man up."

Clark scoffed. "What do you mean man u-" They both abruptly stopped once a masked thug came in front of them, holding a knife.

"Give me your money, no one gets hurt." The thug commanded, holding the knife higher.

Tony gulped, reaching behind him to get his wallet."Don't." Clark said between gritted teeth. Tony stared at him sideways and gave him a '_are you fucking crazy_' look. The thug suddenly stepped closer to the billionaire, and that's when Clark attacked. He tackled the masked man to the floor, startling Tony. He quickly took a hold of the weapon and slid the knife away from the other man's reach before the man could do anything. Clark pinned both of the thug's hands behind his back, growling.

The masked thug shakily tried to get out the hold to reach for the gun on his right hip, and Clark flipped him over, gripping tighter. "I suggest you don't move before there's any trouble." He heard Tony make a choked gasp, and turned to face the man.

Tony stared at Clark, stuttering. "T-Thanks for saving me, Clark." Clark nodded, reaching for his phone to call the police.

Once the cops came and the man was arrested, they shortly walked back to Clark's apartment.

Clark didn't once noticed the uneasy glances Tony made.

* * *

Clark sulked, laying his head on Tony's lap. Tony looked up from his phone and stared at the man. "Bad day?"

"Lois rejected me." Clark muttered sadly, burying his face in Tony's soft thigh. Tony sighed, petting the man's hair. "It's alright, Clark. You don't need her." Clark sighed.

"Mr. Stark, I need you to- Are you okay Clark?" Pepper asked, looking over in concern. Clark looked up and shook his head.

"Clark got rejected by Lois." Tony simply stated, making Clark groan and plop back down on his lap. Pepper walked over and bent down, rubbing Clark's back. "It's okay Clark, there's other people."

Clark muttered a 'thanks pepper.' Tony giggled, making Pepper look up. "It was ticklish."

Pepper shook her head. "Well I still need you to sign this documents, Tony. Don't you even think of forgetting to or else they'll be consequences. And Clark, I hope you feel better." Was all she said before walking out the room.

Once Pepper left, Tony slowly put his phone down and lifted Clark's head, kissing his forehead. Clark blushed, backing up. "T-tony?"

Tony smiled. "You feel better know? Because I'm not afraid to kiss you until you smile." Clark blushed harder. "I-I'm fine." He stuttered, making Tony chuckle. "Good. Now about Lois. She's not worth it, Clark."

Clark shook his head, turning his gaze to the floor. "That's what you th-"

Tony suddenly placed his finger on Clark's chin, turning his head and making him look at his eyes. "She isn't. You're a handsome, loving, caring man who any girl or guy can be with. I mean.. you always have the best stories to tell every time we go out to eat, and you're not afraid to help anyone in trouble. You have this warm and bubbly, but confident aura that just oozes out of you. You're like a Greek GOD for fuck's sakes. If Lois can't see that then she must be blind, because you're everything a person could want." Tony complimented, smiling.

Clark stared at Tony for a few minutes, just eyeing every detail he didn't bother to notice every time he was with the man. He grinned, hugging Tony and pulling him closer. "Thank you Tony. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Tony chuckled, returning the hug. "Just trying to be the greatest best friend in the world. And because… I don't like seeing you sad. You mean the world to me."

Clark knew then and there that he wanted Tony to be more then his friend.

* * *

It's been 3 years since they've met, and have been the closest friends ever since. Tony even once confessed 'I'm so glad I hit you with that car', earning a cheerful laugh from the other man.

But 7 months into the friendship, Clark had noticed he loved Tony more than a best friend, and didn't hesitate to accept hanging out with Tony every chance he got. Every time he hung out with the man, he noticed himself falling more and more for the billionaire. Whether it was his comforting laugh that made him smile like an idiot, or his playful smirk that sent chills through his spine, or even that bright $100 dollar smile he'd kill to see again and again. It made him melt even more knowing half of those smiles he saw was because of him. He even tried to kill a man who made Tony cry by calling him a "Slutty, spoiled rich boy who was nothing without his dad's money." He didn't die, of course, I mean he just woke out of the coma a few days ago.

"AHH!" Tony yelped, running away from the tree and jumping into Clark's arms, making the other man blush. "W-What's wrong Tony?" Tony pointed to the tree, which held two innocent looking squirrels. "Those two were going to BITE me, Clark. They could have RABIES."

Clark looked over to the tree, then back at Tony, then broke down laughing. Tony scowled at the man. "Stop laughing, it's not funny!"

"S-Sure they w-were T-Tony!" Clark exclaimed, feeling tears come out of his eyes. After a while he slowly looked up and eyed an angry Stark, crossing his arms and impatiently tapping his foot. "Can we GO now?"

Clark nodded, then turned around to glanced at the scenery of the park. His eyes suddenly glistened at the view, looking at Tony with his most famous ' pleading puppy-dog-eyes' that always made Tony's heart melt.

"W-w-what.." Tony stuttered, getting lost in those eyes. _Fucking Kent._

"Can we go take a picture there? It's just so nice, and look! I even got my camera!" Clark asked, pleading. Tony raised an eyebrow and looked over at the view. Not bad. "But who will take our picture?" He asked, and Clark's over excited face turned to a frown.

"I-uh.. Excuse me!" Clark called to a young woman, who looked up from her phone and smiled politely at the man. "Do you mind if you take a picture of me and my friend?"

The young woman grinned and nodded, taking a hold of the camera. "Of course!" Clark smiled and gave a small thanks, walking back to Tony and wrapping an arm around him. Tony smirked, twisting in his grasp and wrapped his arms around the other man's torso.

Clark smiled shyly and looked and Tony, who just grinned. He suddenly noticed a leaf stuck between his hair, and gently lifted his free hand to brush it off. He slowly brushed the hair out of Tony's eyes, and Tony could only blush.

"Okay!" The woman said, holding the camera. "In three, two…"

Clark and Tony suddenly turned towards the camera and quickly smiled, Clark forgetting to lower his other hand away from Tony's face.

"One!"

* * *

"That was a really good picture.." Tony muttered, looking at the photo. "I need to get this developed. Frame it maybe and put it on my nightstand."

Clark nodded, looking at the time and seeing it read _8:45._ Clark turned once he heard the other man suddenly gasp as a cold gush of air swooped in, making him shiver. Clark took off his coat and wrapped it around the billionaire's shoulders.

Tony looked at the man, his eyes widened. "Wh-what.."

"You're cold, and your jacket is thin. Don't worry, I have a sweater." Clark assured him, smiling gently. Tony nodded and looked around the park, noticing it was night time. "Let's go home?"

Clark nodded and continued their route, an uneasy feeling rising in his stomach. _C'mon Clark, you need to tell him. It's being 3 years for heaven's sakes. You can do this._

"T-Tony!" Clark suddenly blurted out, making Tony flinch. Tony turned to look at his best friend and stare at him with confused eyes. "Yeah, Clark?"

"I-I-" Clark looked hesitant for a moment, then look a deep breath. "Tony.. I have something I want to confess." Tony looked startled for a minute, before nodding.

Clark leaned over to take Tony's hand in his, making the smaller man blush. "Tony, we've been friends for 3 years… you've always been there for me.. And I care about you.. A lot." Clark confessed, biting his lip. He suddenly held Tony's hand tighter as he struggled to say the next sentence.

"Tony.. I'm in love with you. " He felt a small pang in his chest when he noticed the other man didn't reply, so he tried to make an excuse. "I-I I mean you don't have to like me back.. I mean it's so sudden and it's just freaky.. Let's just pretend I never sai-"

Clark's eyes widened as he felt Tony suddenly lean forward and kiss him, his hands grasping on his biceps before snaking up and running through his hair. Clark's hands were frozen in the air in shock, before slowly making it's way to Tony's waist and pulling him closer.

It was a gentle kiss, one that was soft and loving, no tongues or hands roaming around each other's bodies. Clark whimpered when he felt Tony pull away, then smiled a bit when Tony pecked his cheek.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to tell me that?" Tony whispered, smiling when Clark chuckled silently.

"Does that mean you're my boyfriend?"

Tony bit his lip, and nodded his head. Clark grinned happily and kissed Tony again, picking him up and turning him around. Tony laughed into the kiss, wrapping his arms tighter around him.

That was the best day of Clark's life.

* * *

"Okay.." Rhodey suddenly said, making the two lovers turn to face him. "I know you guys love each other and all, I get it, but please.. No PDA."

Clark chuckled as Tony snuggled closer to him, his arms wrapped around his torso as he buried his face in his chest. Tony looked over at his other best friend and stuck out his tongue. "Jealous?"

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Please." Clark smiled and mouthed an apology to the other man, who just simply narrowed his eyes. The three pair of eyes suddenly turned to Pepper, who walked in and smiled at the group.

"Hello." Pepper greeted, placing a cup of coffee on the table, making Tony unwrap himself from Clark and eagerly reach for it. Clark watched with an amused grin as Tony gulped down the rest of the coffee in 10 seconds flat. "Ah, fuel." Tony muttered happily, wiping his lip with his sleeve.

Pepper chuckled and took the empty cup, making her way to the kitchen. "You're a lucky man, Clark."

Clark turned to look at Tony who was constantly bugging Rhodey by poking him on the cheek, making the other man glare and yell things like 'fuck off, stark!' and 'I'm trying to sign up for the army, here!' He grinned affectionately and nodded.

He was _very_ lucky.

* * *

"Tony.. I have a secret I need to tell you." Clark suddenly piped up, making the other man turn towards him and give him his full attention.

4 and a half months into the relationship and Clark has not once mentioned to his boyfriend that he is Superman. Not once. Of course there had been times when he almost blown his cover, like leaving his cape on their bedroom floor or accidentally flying to get something, having to make an excuse that Tony was only imagining things.

"What is it babe?" Tony asked, looking at him in concern. Clark sighed, rubbing his head through his hair. How can he tell his loving boyfriend that not only is he a reporter for the Daily Planet, but he's also the world's superhero Superman who saved them from the last survivors of Krypton 5 years ago? Clark hesitated to tell him, suddenly wanting to keep it a secret for a little while longe-

"Are you trying to tell me you're Superman?" Tony asked, and Clark looked at him in shock.

"H-how.. W-what…Did you.."

Tony walked over to him and planted himself on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and chuckling. "I already know. How could I not? For instance, you're always coming home with some scratches and bruises, you're totally buff and built like the superhero himself, I know the cape and the flying was _not_ my imagination, i've already seen you with your glasses off to know the similarities, and-" Tony smiled when he noticed Clark was too embarrassed to look at him.

"That thug.. From the park that day, the one that held the knife.. remember that?" Tony asked, making Clark look up. "Of course."

"Well.. Do you remember what you said to him?" Clark looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I suggest … you don't move… before there's any trouble?" Tony nodded. "And what did you do?"

"I.. slide the knife away from his reach and tackled him."

"And what about when Superman saved me that day with the other two thugs?" Clark was deep in thought. "I… slide the knife away from his reach and tackled him.. And said 'I suggest you two leave before-" Clark's eyes widened as he realized. "Be-before there's any trouble." Tony grinned and nodded.

"I knew then and there that you were my dashing knight in blue spandex." Tony said, kissing his cheek. Clark turned and smiled. "So, you're okay with that?"Tony nodded. "But you're going to take me out and fly me one day, mister."

Clark never loved him more.

* * *

"Tony… are you sure?" Clark asked, hovering over his boyfriend as Tony nodded, biting his lip.

It was 8 months into the relationship where Tony suddenly brought up the question of 'sex'. The rest of the conversation turned into a blur, Clark could only remember the heated kisses and groping. Now he was currently half naked, his abs glistening in sweat and his zipper pulled down as he leaned over Tony who was only in his boxers.

"But.. it's your first time…" Clark whispered, and Tony gave a small chuckle as he traced his boyfriend's abs.

"I'm not a virgin, Clark." Tony replied softly, and Clark furrowed his eyebrows. "But it's your first time with a guy."

Tony bit his bruised lip, blushing slightly. He looked up at his boyfriend and gently raised his hand to caress his cheek, staring at him with lustful eyes. "I know. And I trust you. I want this, Clark. I really do."

Clark gulped and lowered his gaze to his boyfriend's body, and his breath hitched. He eyed the trail of sweat that went down his neck and unto his stomach, and counted every love bite he gave to him. He looked at the slight curve Tony had, running his hands up and down his sides. He heard Tony gasp and he felt his stomach tighten. His legs were so long and lean and-

"Okay." Was all Clark said before he leaned down and pressed his lips lovingly to the other guy, wanting this to be the best night Tony's ever had.

* * *

"Tony!" Clark yelled, looking at his boyfriend who simply narrowed his eyes at him.

6 and a half years into their relationship had been all loving and calm. Clark and Tony had both thought about marriage, but both knew they were both too busy to let any of that happen. Of course there were bumps on the roads. fights that either made Tony lock himself in the lab or Clark sleep on the couch, and disagreements that had both men yell at the top of their lungs. Their fights have actually been common nowadays. But they have always made up, always said sorry and always forgave each other. But this one, they both knew, was different.

"What, what is the big idea?" Tony asked bitterly. Clark narrowed his eyes and dropped the newspaper to the table.

"This."

Tony eyed it for a moment. "What? My weapons? They're the newest Stark-"

"I know what they are, Tony. I just need to know WHY you're personally TESTING these weapons out." Clark asked, pointing at the photo that had Tony holding one of the guns and aiming it towards the target in front of him.

Tony scoffed. "What? Am I too delicate to hold a gun? A gun I personally made?" Clark sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Explain to me why don't you have any armor, or ANYTHING that CAN protect you?!"

Tony felt his blood boil. "I'M SORRY, I SHOULD JUST LET SUPERMAN TEST IT THEN RIGHT? AND I SHOULD JUST STICK TO BEING THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS."

Clark snapped. "WELL ATLEAST I CAN PROTECT MYSELF! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TONY?! YOU COULD GET SERIOUSLY HURT, WHY COULDN'T YOU DO THE SMART THING AND JUST HIRE SOMEONE ELSE TO TEST IT?!"

"BECAUSE I KNOW I CAN HANDLE IT! STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME!"

"I CANT! YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND, OFCOURSE I SHOULD WORRY! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE ANY ONE WATCHING YOU BESIDES THAT ONE PHOTOGRAPHER!"

"SO THIS IS MY FAULT?! YOU'RE MAD THAT I MIGHT'VE HURT MYSELF?! WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU GO DAY AND NIGHT FIGHTING CRIME AND DOING DANGEROUS WORK THAT SOMETIMES I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'LL COME BACK!"

"THAT'S MY JOB! I PROTECT PEOPLE!"

"MY JOB IS PROTECTING PEOPLE TOO, KENT!"

Clark huffed, taking a deep breath. "Sometimes I wonder what my life would be if I never met you.." He muttered. He suddenly realized what he said and turned apologetic to Tony, who already had tears pricking at his eyes.

"Then let's break up."

Clark's eyes widened, frantically shaking his head. "No, No, No I didn't mean it! I swear, baby, I would never-"

"Clark." Tony said seriously, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I- I've already thought about this. I'm sorry Clark." Clark felt his heart break.

"Y-You have? Tony what did I do ?! I'll change! I will, I'll change whatever is bothering you. Please don't go." Clark pleaded, tears forming out of his eyes and he intertwined his hands with Tony's.

Tony bit his lip to hold a whimper, avoiding Clark's gaze. "I- it's so hard, Clark. I have to fly to New York to see you, and you have to go fly to Malibu. I'm 31, Clark! The company is getting busier and you have your job. Y-you always come h-home with a cut or a bruise or something broken. I get scared, what if you don't come home? I don't want to come home from the company knowing you're in the hospital, o-or in a coma, or that you d-died!"

Clark held back a sob, nodding slowly. They both knew to make the relationship work again he'd either have to quit being Superman, which was not a possibility, or Tony quitting Stark Industries, which won't happen either. "I understand."

Tony took his hands out of Clark's grasp and looked teary eyed at his ex. His eyes were pained, regretful, apologetic. Clark cried harder, knowing he'd never get to hold his body anymore, how he'd never wake up next to this amazing man every morning. Clark looked down, pained to face Tony. Tony felt tears drop on his shirt, and he wondered if he really made the right decision. He slowly lifted Clark's chin to face him, and planted a hard, wet kiss that was mustered with so much emotion and passion. Clark pushed Tony to the wall, hoisting him by the butt and letting Tony wrap his legs around his waist. As he led them both to the bedroom they once shared, he felt Tony kiss his tears away and mutter apologies.

* * *

Clark groaned as he woke up, turning over to wrap an arm around his lover's waist. He peaked an eye opened when he didn't feel his presence. He felt utterly confused when he noticed all of Tony's belongings were gone. He turned and eyed a note on the nightstand.

_Dear Clark,_

_When you wake up I'll probably already be gone and back to Malibu. _

_I'm so sorry Clark. I love you, so, so much. But I couldn't bear the fear of you coming home late after saving the world, with so much blood and bruises. That's why I'm trying so hard to make weapons so that people can better protect themselves, rather than you swooping down to save them. Please don't cry over me, Clark. I'm not worth it. I thought I should end the proper goodbye by letting you make love to me one last time. Listen, it was never your fault to why I ended this. Don't blame yourself. It was just my fear, my pain, my worries. Don't quit being Superman, continue saving the world. But don't be upset when you find yourself saving less people day after day, because I'll make sure that society will be better protected. If I'm ever in danger, don't bother to save me. I'll fight my own battles._

_I love you Clark Kent. I hope we can still be friends._

_-Tony Stark._

Clark gripped on the note, recalling last night's events. He slowly stood up from the bed and walked around the apartment, noticing each and every item that was missing. He looked at the mirror and eyed his tear stained face, biting his lip. He nodded.

He'll be strong for Tony.

* * *

"_This just in, reports have claimed that the CEO of Stark Industries Tony Stark has just been last seen in Afghanistan, as to where he was demonstrating his new 'Jericho' missile for the military. Some claimed he has been abducted by terrorists…"_

Clark regretfully let tears fall down from his face as he hugged a sobbing Pepper. It had been years since the breakup, so It was a surprise when Pepper suddenly called him out of the blue. Her reason for calling though, he honestly regretted answering the phone.

"I c-can't believe I-it.." Pepper choked out, clutching tighter on Clark as if she was about to fall to her death. Clark kissed her hair, rubbing her back soothingly.

Clark hesitated whether or not he should suit up and search for the billionaire, already thinking of escape plans and sightings the brunette must have been captivated in. Suddenly his mind drifted off to the letter the said man wrote years ago, the last type of contact he's given to him since.

…_If I'm ever in danger, don't bother to save me. I'll fight my own battles…._

Clark held back a sob, tears streaming down his face as he held Pepper tighter. He couldn't, no matter how much he's willing to.

He'd do this for Tony, this is his battle.

* * *

"_I am Iron Man."_

Clark stared at screen in surprise, his eyes bulging out of his sockets. He didn't even notice dropping the donut he was about to devour. He stared amusingly at the screen as the herd of press jumped out of their seats and pointed their microphones towards the man, juggling questions left in right.

He eyed the sight of his ex, smiling at how much he's changed. His hair was a little shorter then he'd remember, chuckling slightly when the memories of all the times Tony would blow air towards his bangs to move them away from his face crept back to his brain. He noticed how captivating his eyes were, how he'd always go lost in them every time he stared. But what shocked him the most was the new facial hair he'd managed to grow. He stared at how perfectly well the goatee looked with him, he looked much older and more intimidating. He liked it. Of course, he'd always favor the hairless face more.

Clark smiled proudly at the screen, proud at how much Tony has changed. Proud of the man Tony has come to be.

And just when he thought he couldn't love Tony more.

* * *

"Tony?" Clark stopped flying and stopped in mid-air, suddenly coming face to face with the new superhero 'Iron Man' whom has suddenly been a big commotion in the media. Many say he's been rivaling the all time favorite Superman, which was amusing to read.

Tony stopped flying and flipped up his face plate, grinning at the sight of the man. "Clark! What a surprise, didn't think we'd meet up in the sky. Did you know I'm now your rival?"

Clark chuckled, shaking his head. "It's always nice to see you, Tony." He said, slowly flying to him and hugging his armor. He grinned wider when he noticed Tony returned the favor.

"So, how's life?" He asked, trying to make a conversation. He was very much happy that he's crossed paths with the billionaire again, but honestly thought anything else would be better than meeting in the sky.

Tony chuckled. "Alright. Got rid of the weapon manufactures. Wasn't really a big fan on weapons after I got a flashlight embedded to my chest." he joked. "Got this new suit, now helping you save the world. Pretty cool, huh? I could fly now."

Clark laughed when Tony black flipped in the sky, admiring his armor. "You really built this? I always knew you were capable of doing amazing things." Tony blushed, nodding his head. "It was really nice seeing you again, Clark." Tony said, putting down his faceplate. He gave a polite nod and a final salute before blasting to the sky.

Clark looked back in awe. He smiled.

He was proud of the man.

* * *

Clark bit his lip so hard it bled, trying to focus on the TV as he watched Tony take the nuke and fly it towards the portal. How desperately he wanted to come in and help, but he knew Tony wouldn't want that. Although he was now with a team, just like he was with the Justice League, it was still his own battle, and he'll stick with that promise not to interfere with it.

His breath hitched as he finally saw the armored man disappear into the portal, and felt a tear slide down his cheek as he noticed he hasn't come back down. He turned his gaze to the floor, trying hard to accept the man he loved was gone forever.

"…_OH MY GOSH! He's alive!"_

Clark snapped his head back up and stared at the screen as he saw the red and gold armor descending towards the sky. He grinned through tears knowing he might still be alive. His grin quickly died down when he noticed he wasn't slowing down. How he'd longed to fly there to catch him.

He sighed in relief when he saw the Hulk catch him, and grimaced when he saw the green rage monster carelessly drop him to the ground. He bit his lip in anticipation as he saw the face of Tony Stark, his eyes not yet open. What if he-

Clark flinched as the Hulk roared, but was relieved to see it made Tony wake up, his big brown eyes blinkingly confusingly.

Tony was back.

That's all he'd ever ask for.

* * *

"Tony?!" Clark said loudly , and blushed embarrassingly as he heard a groan on the other side of the line.

"Please don't shout, Clark. Inside voices please. Recovering from the battle." Tony replied groggily, and Clark nodded. "Are you alright, Tony?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying of course."

Clark laughed. "Of course, I'll always worry over you. Do you know how much of a heart attack you gave me when I saw you carry that nuke to the portal?"

Tony chuckled on the other line. "I gave Super man a heart attack? That's interesting. And what other choice I had? I didn't want the whole city of New York to blow up. I wanted to… make the sacrifice play.."

Clark heard the uneasiness in his voice. "Are you sure you're alright? I can always visit?"

"It's fine, Clark. I'm a strong boy. Pepper and the others are here. And I know you have work tomorrow, don't even think about It mister." Clark sighed. "You sure? I can always skip." He heard Tony mock gasp. "Heavens no! I'd never let Superman do the unthinkable, like miss work!"

"Haha, very funny." Clark said, making the other man laugh. "Well I guess you're alright. I'll see you next time Tony, please get better."

"You too, Clark. And thank you… for letting me fight my own battles." Clark was taken back from the sudden answer. "I know that you'd had plenty of times to come in and save me, and each one I was somehow waiting for you to burst in. But you didn't. And I just wanted to say thank you for that."Clark smiled. "Anytime, Tony. I'll talk to you next time, bye."

"Bye Clark."

Clark hung up, taking a deep breath.

And he wondered why he hasn't gotten over the man.

* * *

Clark sighed, putting the picture down. He missed the man, he hasn't seen him in years since that sudden visit in the sky. He clicked on his pen, suddenly wanting to see the man again.

He was startled when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Clark?" Tony said hesitantly on the other line, and Clark's eyes widened. "T-Tony? H-hi!"

"Hi, Clark. Um.. Are you busy?" Clark looked around his office, then glanced to the stack of paperwork on his desk, furrowing his eyebrows. "Nope. Not at all. Why?" Tony sighed in relief. "Good, because- wait, it's a Monday, you have work!" Tony realized, groaning.

"It's okay, I can always leave." He replied, and he heard Tony gasp. "Really, I can. Anything for a friend." He offered, and Tony clicked his tongue. "Okay.." Tony said after a few minutes, finally agreeing. "Think you can come over to Coney Island today? I'll need all the help from Superman I can get."

"No problem… okay, I'll see you soon…Bye Tony." Clark replied, hanging up his phone and taking a deep breath.

Clark grinned.

He's going to see Tony again.

**So... how y'all doing? C: 8th grade sucks. Swears. So much books to carry and all that ._. But enough complaining, i finally updated! Firstly, i know some of you don't really dig the whole DC marvel crossover, and i'm sorry but i can't please everyone. And Clark is one of my characters in this story. I wanted to type a chapter all on how Tony and Clark's relationship started and all that jazz, and yeah. This was a SUPER LONG chapter, the longest i've written. I seriously hope the next chapters will be as long as this. I had alot of free time writing this. Anyways! Yeah, i hope you all like this chapter, it kinda explains and makes it easier to think about their history and all, because i suddenly decided one day to put Clark in this story. xD So yeah, again i hope you like this chapter, please review, don't know when this story will be completed and yes 8th grade still sucks. But my homeroom teacher is awesome xD Until the next chapter~**


	18. Chapter 18

Clint walked into the common room after a hardcore sparing session with his fellow agents from SHIELD, allowing him to get hang out with some aquaintances and get his mind off the other day. Clint frowned, in envy at the god and the red-headed assassin.

_Why can't I kiss Tony? Why did Loki and Natasha get to?_ He thought bitterly.

He stepped out of the elevator and headed to the kitchen to grab a drink. He turned his head and glanced at the living room, and scowled at the sight of Loki sitting comfortably on the couch. Loki noticed his presence immediately and smirked. "Why hello there, hawk of eyes. It's really splendid of you to visit me." Loki smugly greeted, and Clint scoffed.

"I came to the living room to get a drink, ass. And stop it with that stupid smirk on your face. It's creepy. Like that one cat from Alice in Wonderland." Loki chuckled, turning his gaze back to the TV and turning the volume down. "Well, I'm pretty sure _Tony _enjoyed i-" He was suddenly cut off by a large hand grasped around his neck, choking him.

"Don't you dare bring him up." Clint hissed out, tightening his grip. Loki coughed loudly and nodded, trying to pry away from the man's hold.

"CLINTON!" Thor boomed, running over to the two and tackling the said man to the ground. Clint yelped, hissing as his back came in contact with the floor. Loki rubbed his neck, wincing at how red it was.

"THOR! GET OFF ME! LOOSING AIR HERE!" Clint screamed, trying to push Thor away from him. Thor narrowed his eyes and slightly shifted, so he wasn't crushing Clint to the ground but still held him in place.

"Would you care to explain, friend Clinton, why I returned to the tower only to find you choking my brother-"

"Not my brother."

"-and making him loose the air he needs to breathe?"

Clint narrowed his eyes at the thunder god. "You want to know why I choked your brother? He's a fucking bastard, that's why! He just suddenly decides to come to the good side because he 'loves tony', he moved to the tower without any one's permission whatsoever, and he kissed-"

Clint stopped talking once he remembered what Tony had made them promise to keep. He couldn't dare tell a living soul the kiss Tony shared between Loki and Natasha. He turned his head away from Thor's stern look and caught Loki's stare. He sweat dropped when he saw the asgardian stare back at him with an expression that obviously read _'you finish that sentence, you're dead.'_

"…he kissed… me….?"

Suddenly Thor's fierce expression slackened, looking between the two in shock. Loki gaped in disbelief at the archer, his fists tightening and knuckles turning white. Clint's eyes widened when he finally realized what he just said.

Thor beamed brightly. "That is wonderful, my friend! Not only have you found romance between my brother-"

"Not. Your. Brother."

"- You also have given me the higher chance of winning the lovely Anthony's affections! We must celebrate!" Clint yelped as Thor pulled him to his feet and dragged him towards the bar, with a pissed off Loki towing behind. He shivered when he caught Loki's glare.

_You're dead. _Loki mouthed.

Clint gulped.

* * *

Tony whistled, typing away on his laptop and sipping on a smoothie Dum-E made. "This a new flavor, Dum-E?" He chuckled once he heard the bot chirp happily. "Nice. Oh, Jarvis, tell Clark if he's utterly confused about the new plasma TV that happened to be delievered to his house, I bought it for him. No giving it back, and no denying it. alright?"

"Certainly, sir."

"OH! And message Pepper about the flight tickets that she bought me to visit auntie Peggy. Tell her i need to reschedule, since the company has been bugging me about those damn inventions they need. If she complains about it tell her I already called aunt peggy and that she was okay with it." Tony reminded, sipping the the cup dry. "Dum-E, can you get daddy another smoothie? Blueberry this time. Thanks baby."

"Hello, Tony."

Tony flinched at the sudden presence, turning to stare at the swift assassin, waltzing through the lab. He colored slightly when he caught sight of her pink plump lips he once pressed his own against.

Natasha smirked, walking towards the billionaire and sitting herself on his desk, her face inches away from his. "Couldn't stop thinking about the kiss?" Tony reddened, turning his gaze to the holograms. "I-I.. got to work on these… projects.. You know? Science and all." The duo turned to Dum-E who held the blueberry smoothie in front of the billionaire. "Thanks, Dum-E. Go play with your brothers."

"So, projects? Can I see?" She asked, leaning closer to the billionaire, her eyes fixed on the screen as if she was really 'interested' in them. Tony gulped, trying his best not to do anything stupid as he sipped on his drink.

_What the fuck, Stark? You were a damn playboy for fuck's sakes! _Tony mentally said to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

"So what are these?"

"Oh.. Uh, these are just.. Err… the possible theories on how you guys ended up turning back to normal. See, Loki told me the spell that made you guys turn to kids, but he had no idea how you changed back. It wasn't from his scepter, since it was nowhere in the room and all.. So I researched spells and asgardian magic and.. Well, here's some of my guesses."

Natasha leaned closer to the hologram and read each theory one by one. "Hmm.. I think it was this one." She finally said, pointing to the first one.

Tony turned to where she was pointing and read it. He laughed. "Really? You think 'love' made you guys turn back? How's that possible? Did I really write this?" Natasha pursed her lips. "Why not? You gave us just as much unconditional love as a regular parent, and we all loved you just the same. Love is the most powerful thing in the world, is it not?"

Tony stared at her. "First time EVER in my life, where an assassin actually says love is most powerful."

Natasha smirked, crossing her legs. "Well, I know my love for _you_ is very powerful. So powerful I feel like I'm being turned into a kid again. I'm so in love it's _childish._"

"..I- oh, um-" Tony stuttered, blushing again. Natasha smirked wider and placed a hand on his cheek, brushing her fingertips against the goatee. "You know, usually I hate men with beards. It's really uncomfortable and scratchy when you kiss. You on the other hand… I believe that's just fine."

Tony froze as he saw Natasha lean down, closing her eyes and inching her way closer to his lips. He gulped when he noticed her getting closer and closer, no intentions on backing out. He closed his eyes tightly, too afraid to do anything and just wait until he felt her lips with his.

Closer… closer.. clos-

"Sir, there is mayhem in the bar." Jarvis said, his voice filling the room and interuppting the precious moment. Natasha clicked her tongue in annoyance, ready to go on a murder spree. Tony opened his eyes, nodding. "A-alright."

Tony turned his head and furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of Natasha already walking away. "I'm gonna go ahead and head out to the gym, since I might murder the men who interrupted us." She said as she walked out the door.

The other man bit his lip, paling just a bit. Suddenly he hit realization.

"Jarvis, what do you mean there's mayhem in the bar?"

* * *

Clint burped loudly, snickering.

Thor was happily smashing items in the kitchen with mjolnir, spinning around like a ballerina. Clint lazily looked over at the asgardian, unaffected by the flying glass. "Thooor~ stop. Tony is gunn' be maad."

Thor stopped spinning, leaning on the counter to steady himself. He grinned at the archer and sloppily poured himself another glass. "Let's give celebrations to.. to the archer.. and my brother!" He boomed, raising his glass.

Loki narrowed his eyes, swaying a bit. "No… stupid.. not.. brother." He managed to say, before chugging down another glass, smashing it back to the surface with a clank. "H-How did.. how'd we get … you know.." Clint trailed off, furrowing his eyebrows. "fucked up." Thor laughed, unsteadily walking to the archer and pressing his palms to the surface of the table .

"Asgardian delights….grape flavor!" Thor replied, shoving the empty booze bottle to Clint's face. Clint whined, pushing the bottle away. "I can't read alien writing, you doofus!"

Loki hiccupped, covering his mouth. "M'… m' gonna lie down.. now." He said to no one in particular as he fell off the stool and hit the ground. Thor gasped loudly, falling on his knees and crawling towards him.

"D-don't leave, brother! You still haven't done the act of matrimony! Clinton will die a virgin!" Thor cried, a tear dripping down his cheek.

"Not.. your brother, would never fuck that … hawk, love tony, go die." Loki slurred, before passing out. Thor yelped, shaking his brother and yelling nonsense. "Nooo brother! Why father, why must he go ?!"

Clint watched the scene unimpressed, before turning back to his empty glass and pouring himself another shot.

"What the fuck, Barton?"

Clint turned and grinned cheekily at the billionaire. "T-tony! Nice of you t'come, how are you, beaaautiful?"

Tony stared at the archer in horror. "You're drunk. You and other- wait, what the fuck? How did Loki and Thor get drunk ?!"

"Asgardian…booooze." Clint replied, a bit tipsy and swaying a bit in his chair. Tony stared at him for awhile, then sighed in disbelief. "It was better to take of you guys when you were kids.." Tony muttered, walking over and making sure not to step on any glass. "Seriously? Mjolnir did this? I just bought these plates!"

Clint giggled, wrapping an arm around Tony. "C'mere and joooin us, Tony-woney, it-it-it's cherry flavor.. no wait, grape. ah fuck it, it's still pretty damn good." Tony scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Let's go get you to your floor, Clint."

After a few stressful minutes of dragging Clint out of the destroyed kitchen and bearing him whine about 'there's still more drinks left!' and 'odin gave us those drinks and our destiny is to finish them all!' he finally pulled him to the elevator. "I'm sad, strip to make me happy." Clint piped up, making the other give a choked gasp. Tony pushed him to the side and crouched down to get his breath, wanting to strangle the man.

"You need to loose weight.." Tony muttered, and Clint gasped, standing unsteadily. "m' not faat, this here is muscle. See this.. muscle. Birds don't haaave fat, it's caaalled feathers..am i an oddball if i'm featherless?"

Tony rolled his eyes, pressing the elevator button towards the archer's floor. The rest of the ride was silent, only the sounds of Clint's hiccupping and humming were heard.

"Alrighty, Clint. Let's go." Tony finally said, wrapping an arm around the man's torso and helping him step out of the elevator. "c-couch." Clint managed to say. Tony nodded and brought him to the sofa, carefully letting him sit. Clint sighed happily and leaned back, his feet resting on the coffee table.

"Thaanks, loooove."

Tony smiled a bit, nodding. He turned his heel and started walking back to the elevator but stopped when he heard Clint mumble.

"What was that, Clint?" Tony asked, turning his head to face the saddened archer. Clint huffed, looking down. "s'not fair… how come loki and Tasha get to kiss you?"

"What?"

Clint looked up, frowning. "I mean.. Tasha' got' kiss you, and so did loki. I want a kiss toooo~" He complained, and Tony blushed hard. "T-that's because…"

"Do you like them better? Do you guys have threesomes?" Clint bitterly asked, slurred. Tony's eyes widened and he shook his head, fidgeting. It seemed really hard to deal with the drunk archer.

Clint scoffed, standing up. "Then whyy can't I kiss you?" He asked, swaying. He stumbled towards Tony, stopping at times to catch his balance. He finally stopped and stood in front of a frozen Tony, faces inches apart.

"…you're cute. I like you." Clint said, grinning. Tony stuttered, looking down. "I-I'm not, you idiot."

"can I kiss you?" Clint asked, and Tony's eyes widened. "W-why ?!" He managed to say, and Clint gave him an '_are you serious'_ look.

"Cause.. I like you..s' not fair, lemme kiss you." Clint whined, bringing Tony closer. Tony opened his mouth to protest and suddenly yelped when Clint leaned down and smashed his lips against his.

Tony winced as the taste of alcohol mingled with his mouth. He gasped as Clint pushed his tongue in, pressing it against his. Tony closed his eyes, melting into the kiss. He felt Clint snicker and deepened it, the archer rubbing his hands down his sides as Tony shakily brought a hand and laid it gently against the other's chest.

"C-clint.." Tony moaned into the kiss, and Clint hummed. He fell into a daze, letting the archer push him back to the wall.

"HAWKEYE!"

Tony snapped out of it and instinctively pushed Clint away from him, bringing a hand to his chest to calm his breathing. He blushed different shades of red as he realized he was caught. He turned and opened his mouth to apologize, but froze.

* * *

Bruce stared at the two in shock, holding back a tear. He felt utterly crushed at the sight of the archer pinning the love of his life to the wall and kissing him senseless, and how Tony was actually letting him. Suddenly he felt angry, wanting to punch the man in the face and take Tony in his arms. He felt a nerve twitch and he clenched his fists to calm the hulk. Finally he managed a yell to get the two's attention.

"HAWKEYE!"

He sighed in relief when he saw Tony forcibly push Clint away from him, and the archer fell back with a groan. He watched as the billionaire turned to say something but looked utterly shocked when their eyes came in contact.

"Bruce?" Tony whispered, and Bruce bit his lip.

"Did.. did he hurt you?" Bruce asked, stepping around Clint's body and standing next to the reddened billionaire. Tony nodded, avoiding his gaze. "…so, you picked him?" Bruce managed to ask, and Tony shook his head. "I-uh, no. H-he was drunk.. So I took him back to his floor."

Bruce nodded, relief and happiness running through his system when he realized that Tony hasn't chosen anyone yet. "Oh. That's good.. I-I mean, it's uh.. Okay." Bruce blushed, trying to change the subject. "I came here t-to deliver paperwork for Clint.. so.."

Tony chuckled, finally looking at the scientist. "You stutter a lot, much more than I do." Bruce thought he couldn't get any redder.

"mmm… Tony…you so delicious.." Clint mumbled, sprawling on the floor. Tony bit his lip in embarrassment and Bruce fixed a look at the archer that only meant death.

"Let's go take him to his room." Tony said, crouching down and slowly lifting the unconscious man so he sitting up. Bruce nodded, taking the other side and (carelessly) lifting him off the floor. The duo both dragged the man towards his room, either one trying not to blush at Clint's shameless comments.

Bruce felt a vain pop every time he heard Clint mutter a 'best damn kiss ever' or 'I bet his mouth could make me see stars'.

I bet punching him in the jaw could make him see the goddamn stars.

* * *

"And… there." Tony quietly said, laying the drunk on his bed as he began to pull the covers. Bruce leaned by the wall and watched as Tony tuck the man in.

Bruce froze when he saw Tony lean and kiss Clint gently on his forehead, his right eye twitching. Tony blushed and pulled back, stuttering."S-s-sorry.. it was.. I mean.. I used to do that to you guys all the time…" Tony said, covering his face. "I keep forgetting you two aren't kids. Habits are habits, r-right?"

Bruce nodded, jealous but still at understanding. "I understand. C'mon, let's get out of here and let Clint have some rest."

Tony agreed, quickly walking out of the room, a quiet Bruce following behind. "Um.. Bruce?" Tony suddenly asked, turning around and making the other stop at his tracks. "Yeah?"

Tony looked down, embarrassed. "D-do you … um, am I really that lovable?" he quietly questioned. Bruce blinked, confused.

"Of course, Tony. That's why I-.. I mean, we, all love you."

"Yeah.. But, I mean. I don't really see it. I was a playboy before.. I do careless things, I ruin relationships, I'm rude and sarcastic. I- I just don't get why any of you would love that.."

Bruce gaped, shocked at how the billionaire thought of himself. "w-what? Why would you think that? Tony… you're amazing. You're.. they're so much more to you than just that. You're funny, outgoing, caring, you're.. wow, w-wow, tony.." Bruce rambled, about to tell Tony each and every reason why Tony was lovable and why he fell for the man. The thought was embarrassing but he couldn't seem to stop at this point.

Tony stepped in front of him and pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. He was blushing different shades of red. "Alright, you don't have to answer it. But thank you, for thinking differently of me. Really."

Bruce nodded, not breaking any eye contact. "Want to hang out in the lab and do science?" Tony asked, smiling at him with those pearly white teeth.

It's a wonder why the billionaire thought Bruce couldn't ever love him.

* * *

"W-what is this.."

Steve stopped dead in his tracks, inches away from the massacre in the kitchen. His grip on his dufflebag loosened until it fell to the floor, along with the punching bag he carried on his shoulder. He eyed the empty booze bottles lying around the kitchen, along with the two asgardians sprawled out on the floor. Loki groaned and sat up, yawning and licking his dry lips. He blinked and looked around the kitchen until he met eye contact with the furious captain.

"Good morning, Rogers."

"Wh-what the hell happened?! Why is everything broken?!" Steve demanded, stepping closer. He stopped talking once he saw the taller blonde's head pop out from under the table.

"Ah.. Forgive me captain, but I believe we've had too much to drink last night.." Thor muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Steve's eye twitched. "And you DESTROY the KITCHEN?!"

Loki groaned, covering his ears. "I don't think you quite understand, Rogers, but usually after a night of drinking you suddenly have a distaste to shouting. So please keep it at a minimum."

"Seriously? You guys break almost everything in the kitchen and _don't_ expect a scolding? Look- you even broke the new microwave Tony bought!" Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. "And look of wh-"

Thor snored loudly from under the table, hugging Mjolnir close to his side. Loki beside him was curled into a ball, his messy bed hair covering his face as he gripped tightly on an empty bottle. The soldier felt a vain pop at being ignored.

Steve sighed loudly and stomped over to the closet to grab a broom, muttering curses. "Those two, i swear- they think they can get away with this. Messing up the kitchen, destroying appliances Tony has to pay f-" Steve's eyes widened. He turned his heel and ran back to the kitchen, stepping over Thor's leg and headed towards the counter, digging through messy papers sprawled around until he found what he was searching for.

"There!" He sighed in relief, examining the picture and looking for any damages. He smiled when he found no imperfections, putting the picture safely back in his pocket.

"Where's Tony, Jarvis?"

"Sir is currently fast asleep in his bedroom, Captain Rogers. He and Dr. Banner have had a long night experimenting in the lab."

Steve nodded, reaching behind to grab the picture and looked at it one more time. He grinned affectionately, rubbing his thumb against the photo before grabbing his wallet and neatly placing the picture inside. He walked away from the kitchen, whistling and honestly forgetting to clean.

"Ugh.. brother, I have a massive headache." Thor complained, stretching and blinking his eyes open as he woke up the second time that morning.

"Not.. your brother, idiot."

**Okay, like.. How many times did I write the not your brother bit? XD Anyways, hello fellow readers! I'm baaack. :3 Here's a new update! Yaaay! Cx Do you like it? No? THIS TIME IT'S CLINT! Because Clint Is a jealous birdy mwahaha. And Bruce feels :c But I also added a drunk Thor and Loki! Plus Steve, since I havent wrote HIM in awhile ahahahaahahahaha. 'What's that picture he was looking for?!' I WONT TELL YOU YET BECAUSE IM EVIL. C; Anyways hope you like this chapter, until the next update~**


	19. Important notice! (sorry guise)

hey everyone, it's me! Firstly, i just want to apologize. This story, along with my other stories, will be put to a halt. I haven't given up on this story and my other one, i promise! i haven't had any writer 's block, either. I actually have a TON to write. The reason for this ...depressing notice.. is because my computer is broken. The one i use to write my drafts and save documents on. It's broken, don't know if my parents will even fix it because 1.) my mom may or may not be fired from her job, and 2.) this is like the 3rd time my computer is broken ._.

Again i am very sorry, the only way i typed this up was because i was on my laptop and did the whole copy and paste process. which means i typed this all by hand. I cant write stories on my laptop because my laptop sucks, the screen is cracked and i cant open my microsoft words. And plus i take a REALLY long time writing a chapter, i like using microsoft because it corrects me and all, and well i cant see my mistakes on this.

So yeah, again i'm really sorry, it might take a while until i update but i will eventually! :c Don't give up on this story, because i sure haven't. I know the feeling of liking a story and having it suddenly end because the writer has given up and all. i won't do that. Just please be patient and enjoy the writings of other stories until the computer situation is fixed! Thank you!

-superhusbandfeels

P.S, you guys do know that i delete my notices and replace them with the new chapters everytime i finally finish a chapter? xD just a reminder, keep checking because this notice, number 19, will eventually be replaced with a new update. so yeah... :3


End file.
